Unos ojos brillantes en Freddy's Feazbear Pizza
'TRAILER' Creado por:LILI FLASHLIGHT Basado en los personajes de Lauren Faust y Scott Cawton Unos ojos brillantes en Freddy' s Feazbear Pizza La noche esperar Para poder salir a buscar Si alguien quiere jugar Después de este tiempo en soledad ?:Quieren libertad? Solo necesitan hacer esto.... ............................ Bonnie:como deseo que ya acabe todo Foxy:te prometemos que este guardia se ira pronto Chica: promesa de Animatronica Bonnie:gracias chicas.... ......................... Golden:Bonnie lo va a hacer Bonnie:que?!.... .................................... Golden:por que ya no nos quieres ayudar? Bonnie:por este es el ultimo guardia.... ..................................... Flash:vete de aquí!! Bonnie:solo quería darte esto Flash:que? ....................................... Puppet:no podemos asustarlo!! Freddy: que hacemos?! Golden:dejenmelo a mi....... ........................................... 5 noches en Freddy's Aquí quieres estar Explicarme a mi Por que te quieres quedar? 5 noches en Freddy's...son ................................. Bonnie:te prometo que no dejare que te hagan daño... Flash:Bonnie... ............................... Foxy:no podemos con el!! Puppet:será mejor darnos por vencidas Golden:yo me encargo de eso.... Freddy:vas a salir? Golden:JAMAS!!!! HIZE UNA PROMESA QUE VOY A CUMPLIR!!! ........................... Golden:es mi culpa que ellas sean eso ?:awww..Golden,me das lástima... ......................... Flash:no ha pensado en venderlas? Shinning:claro que si...pero quien las querría comprar? Flash:yo señor Shinning:que dijiste? Flash:quiero comprar a una.... ............................... ?:"te prometo que siempre estaré aquí para ti" Golden:Callate!!! .................................... Puppet:quien eres? ?:me llamo....Springtrap.... ....................................... Foxy:esta noche es la ultima Chica:ya no volverá! Freddy:jajaja jajaja!! ................................ Flash:que hacemos? ?:tu investiga fuera de aquí y yo lo haré aquí dentro Bonnie:Flash aquí esta tu....(los ve juntos)....me tengo que ir.... Flash:Bonnie! Espera! ............................. Bonnie:Flash..tengo miedo... Flash:aquí estoy Bonnie.... ...................................... Bonnie:donde esta Spring? Foxy:aquí... Bonnie:Springtrab!!!!! Nooooo!!!!! ................................ Bonnie:donde esta?! Donde esta el?! Todas se separan con la cabeza baja,excepto Golden. Golden:ahí lo tienes! Bonnie:Noooo!!! El nooo!!! ................................................ ?:Yo les di vida!!! Y TAMBIEN PUEDO QUITARSELAS!!!!! .......................................... 5 NOCHES EN FREDDY'S.....SON'’ 'ANTES DE LEER' '''PROLOGO' Mi nombre es Bonnie y sí, soy un conejo, bueno, solo la mitad de mí, gracias a la otra mitad soy una chica. Pero de nada me sirve, ya que lastimosamente soy un robot, un animatronico para ser exacta. Y ya sé que pensaran el cómo es posible que un animatronico hable, pues no es lo único que hago, también canto y me muevo a voluntad. Desde que tengo memoria vivo en una pizzería de nombre Freddy’s Feazbear Pizza, que está situada en una ciudad muy vieja,creo que se llama Equestria City o al menos eso es lo que he escuchado, ya que nunca he salido de aquí. Todo lo que conozco es esta aburrida pizzería, antes era divertido estar aquí, mis amigas y yo solíamos dar un espectáculo aquí, y lo niños nos amaban, éramos conocidas en toda la ciudad. Cada show que hacíamos era esperado por montones de niños y grandes. Éramos la sensación sin duda. Yo adoraba cantar para esos niños,igual que mis amigas Freddy que es un oso ,Chica es una patita,Foxy es un zorro,(Nota:en mi Fic el lugar es como el de FNAF 1 solo que decidi incluir a Puppet)Puppet que es una especie de títere y Golden Freddy que es un oso pero de color dorado,aunque estas ultimas no salían mucho, Puppet era mas de sorprender a los niños dándoles regalos y Golden Freddy solo salía en días muy especiales,como los cumpleaños. Pero todo eso cambio cuando comenzaron a ocurrir los incidentes, una noche estábamos todas reunidas, como cada noche, hasta que Golden comenzó a perder el control de su cuerpo,se retorcia de manera extraña, luego empezaron Chica, Foxy, Freedy y Puppet, luego yo. Todo se torno negro y no supimos que paso. A la mañana siguiente despertamos en el escenario, había un líquido rojo por todas partes, y llego la policía, todas nos angustiamos porque comenzaron a revisarnos, nos declararon animatronicas inestables …….y empezamos a perder fama y cariño, los niños nos tenían miedo y lloraban al vernos. Fue entonces cuando el encargado nos tomo una por una y nos llevo a la bodega de la pizzería, ya no volvimos a salir, solo oímos como los niños llegaban y se iban de la pizzeria. Luego de unas semanas de estar adentro de ese lugar, un hombre con todo el cuerpo de color morado entro a la bodega. Nos dijo que el podía ayudarnos a salir de ese lugar y que además nos daría algo que siempre había querido, un cuerpo de carne y hueso, seriamos chicas normales, ya no habría mas encierro ni rutina, seriamos libres. Nos conto que para ser libres debíamos ahuyentar a cada guardia de seguridad que viniera a cuidarnos durante un periodo de 30 años sin fallar con ningún guardia, Chica le dijo que no había un guardia que nos vigilara, pero ese hombre nos dijo que debíamos hacer todo lo que pudiéramos hacer para que nos sacaran de ahí, entonces desapareció deseándonos suerte. Entonces Golden tuvo una idea,escribió una nota en la que exigia que nos dejaran volver a nuestros lugares en la pizzería o si no alguien saldría lastimado, luego golpeo la puerta durante 3 noches seguidas, dijo que asi creerían que estábamos endemoniadas y nos sacarían. Y asi paso, Freddy, Chica y yo volvimos a nuestro escenario, Puppet fue puesta en su caja otra vez, Foxy volvió a su lugar en Pirata Cove pero Gloden se quedo en la bodega,solo que con la puerta abierta. Fue por eso que comenzaron a contratar guardias de seguridad para vigilarnos toda la noche, desde las 12pm. Hasta las 6am. Para ser exacta. Ellos nos miraba por la red de cámaras que había en todo el lugar, y nosotras solo nos encargábamos de llegar al cuarto de vigilancia para asustarlo lo suficiente como para que saliera corriendo, el problema era que se había instalado un sistema de cerrado de puertas y luces, debíamos evitar ser vistas para que no encendieran las luces o nos cerraran las puertas. La única ventaja que teníamos era que este sistema de luces y puertas tenia un porcentaje limitado, a si que si no median su energía todo el lugar quedaría a oscura, no habría cámaras y tampoco luces, en resumen, ya no podían huir de nosotras. Cada una tenia su modo de moverse, Freddy casi no se mueve a menos que sea muy necesario, Chica casi siempre se movia hacia el salón de fiestas hantes de aparecer del lado derecho de el cuarto de vigilancia(este cuaro tiene 2 puertas, 1 a la dercha y otra a la izquierda, y cada una tenia 2 botones uno para abrir la puerta y otro para encender la luz del pasillo), Puppet no se movia mucho y cuando lo hacia, se encargaba de crear un cortocircuito breve para ponerle los pelos de punta al guardia, Foxy era todo lo contrario a todas,ella preferia correr muy rápido para llegar al cuarto de vigilancia, no le importaba ser vista por el guardia.Golden solo salía en casos extremos, como cuando el guardia no se había ido en más de 1 mes. Yo prefería moverme poco, solo me movia al cuarto de limpieza, por algunos pasillos y rara vez llegaba al cuarto de vigilancia, donde me paraba en la puerta del lado izquierdo. Asi estuvimos durante 30 años, ahuyentando a todo guardia que llegara, casi nadie duraba mucho tiempo (menos si Golden salía). Estabamos muy cerca de lograrlo, solo nos quedaba asustar a un guardia y los 30 años se cumplirían, seriamos libres. Y todas anhelaban la llegada del siguiente guardia,excepto yo, si les soy sincera, a mi no me gustaba asustar pero debía hacerlo si quería ser libre. Nuestra canción Un cuarto de vigilancia,un hombre dentro de ella,frente a el un computador,por todo ese escalofriante lugar muñecas se movían tratando de acercarse a aquel vigilante. (Todas las animatronicas cantan) La noche esperar para poder salir a buscar si alguien quiere jugar '' (Se aprecia un calendario al cual se van quitando los dias rapidamente) ''despues de este tiempo en soledad (Se ven Freddy,Bonnie y Chica cantando en un escenario) Desde siempre debes tocar la misma cancion desde aquel dia Un impostor que nos condeno VOLVERNOS DESPERDICIO! (En el cuarto de vigilancia golpean las 2 puertas) Dejanos entrar! No nos dejes atras! No somos como piensas Somos pobres almas Que no poseen libertad Y forzadas a este rol tomar Desde siempre solas en la zona atrapadas Desde el 87 Ven se mi amigo O quedate en sillon Pues ahora estaras 5 NOCHES EN FREDDY'S Aqui quieres estar Explicame a mi Por que te quieres quedar? 5 NOCHES EN FRDDY'S Aqui quieres estar Explicame a mi Por que te quieres quedar? (El reloj marca las 6 a.m.) 5 NOCHES EN FRDDY'S (El mismo hombre, la noche siguiente,permanece inmovil,ninguna animatronica esta en su lugar) Nos has sorprendido Te pudimos ver de nuevo Debiste haberte ido Y de este sitio decir adios Como si hubiera mas '' ''Creo tu antes trabajabas aca Tu cara me es familiar (El abre la puerta de la izquierda, en ella eta Bonnie,la cierra de inmediato) Experto ya eres con las puertas (En el cuarto de vigilancia golpean las 2 puertas) Dejanos entrar! No nos dejes atras! No somos como piensas Somos pobres almas Que no poseen libertad Y forzadas a este rol tomar Desde siempre solas en la zona atrapadas Desde el 87 Ven se mi amigo O quedate en sillon Pues ahora estaras 5 NOCHES EN FREDDY'S Aqui quieres estar Explicame a mi Por que te quieres quedar? 5 NOCHES EN FRDDY'S Aqui quieres estar Explicame a mi Por que te quieres quedar? 5 NOCHES EN FRDDY'S (La luz se va, el hombre contempla 6 pares de ojos,ya no hay salida,solo una,salir corriendo y no volver jamas) El ultimo guardia Era una noche tranquila,todas las animatronicas estaban en la bodega donde se guardaban si no había guardia.En el suelo estaba Bonnie, mirando sus piernas roboticas y dando suspiros de tristeza y resignación. Las demás se acercaron a ella cuando la vieron tan pensativa, salvo por Puppet que seguía en su caja. Bonnie: (suspira)Como deseo que ya cabe todo Foxy: (se sienta a su lado)Ya no te angusties Bonnie Golden: (se inca junto a ellas y acaricia es pelo de Bonnie)Solo nos falta 1 guardia Chica:Exacto, hemos asustado a tantos guardia que uno no es nada Freddy:Vamos a ser libres, no mas encierros Puppet:Adios a preocupaciones por metales oxidados Bonnie:Ya lo se chicas, es solo que no me gusto el modo en que asustamos al guardia anterior Foxy:Jajajajajajajajaja si tienes razón, parecía que se iba a desmayar en cuanto vio mi garfio, y cuando comenzó a llorar fue tan (todas la miran con desaprobación)….mmmmm…digo, tal vez si me pase un poco con el Bonnie: (con sarcasmo)Tu crees? Te pedia piedad de rodillas Golden:Eso es lo que te tiene tan triste? Bonnie: Algo asi, creo que tal vez deberíamos dejar de hacer esto Gloden: Pero si dejamos de hacerlo no seremos libres,no quieres serlo? Bonnie:Claro que si, pero no me gusta asustar de ese modo,que todo acabe con gritos de miedo y lagrimas Freddy: En ese caso, te prometemos que este guardia se ira por un susto pequeño, no lo asustaremos tanto Chica: Promesa de Animatronica Bonnie:Gracias chicas Puppet: Cambiando el tema,ustedes creen que ya se haya contratado un nuevo guardia? Todas:no lo se Puppet:Espero que si,ya no puedo esperar para salir de este aburrido lugar. Mientras tanto,en el cuarto de gerencia,el encargado entrevistaba a un chico. Shinning:entonces Flash Sentry verdad? Flash:asi es señor Shinning:vienes por el empleo no? Flash:exactamente Shinnig:Bien estuve revisando tus referencias y calificas para el empleo,a si que puedes empezar hoy mismo, te parece? Flash:Mientras mas pronto mejor señor Armor (Shinnig le entrega a Flash un paquete) Shinning: Bien entonces aqui tienes,este es tu uniforme, Flash:(lo toma)Gracias señor,quiero decir "Jefe"(rie) Shinning:(rie tambien) Eres un buen muchacho, ven quiero mostrarte a quienes vas a cuidar Los 2 salen de el cuarto de gerencia y se encaminan por un pasillo muy extenso. Llegan a una habitacion llena de articulos de la pizzeria que ya no se vendian,muñecas de las animatronicas,posters de las mismas,gorras,camisas,microfonos con la imagen de Freddy,guitarras,sombrero negros,pqueños cupcakes de plastico,garfios de plastico,mascaras de Puppet. Shinnig tomo un cartel muy viego,en el aparecian todas las animatronicas saludando y sonriendo. Shinning:Ella son Foxy,Puppet,Chica,Bunny,Freddy y Gloden Freddy,ellas vana estar en sus lugares esta noche y necesito que las cuides Flash:claro señor, solo una duda,donde estan en este momento? Shinning:en la bodega yo las pondre en sus lugares antes de irme y tu te encargaras del resto Flash asintio. Shinning:ah, y otra cosa,para ayudarte en tu primera semana los primeros 5 dias recibiras unas llamadas para que te sirvan de apoyo, el telefono va a sonar unas veces y se contestara automaticamente Flash:gracias por el dato Shinning:es un placer ayudar a un novato en este empleo. Flash:bueno,si solo esa eso lo que me queria comunicar,sera mejor que vuelva a mi departamento para poder alistarme,estare aqui 15 minutos a las 12. Flash salio del lugar,pero Shinning Armor se quedo en ese lugar un rato mas,tenia un pensamiento que atormentaba su conciencia. Shinning:espero que el si tenga suerte con esas animatronicas. La hora llego,Flash llego muy puntual a su nuevo empleo,entro a la pizzeria y tomo su lugar en la sala de vigilancia,ahi estaba su tableta para manejar esas camaras que lo ayudarian a salvar su vida(aunque el no sabia eso todavia),tomo asiento y comenzo a vigilar. NOCHE UNO Eran las 12 p.m. en punto,Flsh habia tomado su lugar,lentamente comenzo a ver cada una de las secciones que podia ver con sus camaras. Se detuvo en una,era esa parte de la pizzeria en la que se encontraban 3 animatronicas en especial:una de ellas tenia la piel color amarillo palido,el cabello muy largo y ondulado solo en las puntas de rosa bajo,a un costado de su cabello usaba un broche en forma de pizza,en una de sus manos traia un pequeño cupcake con ojos,en lugar de nariz,un pequeño pico color anaranjado,usaba un babero que traia la inscripcion "Let's eat",su falda era color amarillo y traia dibujadas plumas largas,otra de ellas tenia la piel violeta,su cabello era color morado obscuro con 2 mechones de diferente color;uno rosa y otro violeta,tenia nariz de conejo en color morado,su cabello estaba atado en 2 colas de caballo,en cada una de ellas usaba un pequeño broche con forma de conejo,su camisa tenia un moño en color rojo,la camisa era de color rosa fucsia con un liston azul celeste atado en el,su falda era color violeta y de ella salia una pequeña cola esponjada,la de en medio tenia la piel rosada y el cabello esponjado y del cual salian 2 orejas grandes de oso,tambien tenia una nariz color cafe,usaba un moño en color rojo,traia puesta una camisa de color azul,su falda era de color rojo,sobre su cabeza usaba un sombrero y en una de sus manos habia un microfono. Flash:Freddy,Chica y Bonnie,supongo? En ese momento,el telefono comezo a sonar,Flash no contesto,seguia mirando a esas animatronicas.Luego de un momento la llamada se contesto sola,esto era lo que decia: "Hola, ¿hola? Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Um, en realidad trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tu. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como una cuestión de hecho. Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirle que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que a pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo? Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Um, "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona. Al descubrir que daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes. La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiadas y blanqueadas, y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas. " Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche, ¿pero se les echa la culpa? No. Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años, ¿y nunca tuve un baño? Probablemente estaría un poco irritado en la noche también. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños, tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿bien? Bueno. Así, acaba de ser conscientes, los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uh, se les deja en una especie de modo de itinerancia libre en la noche. Uh... Algo sobre que sus servos se bloquean si se desconectan durante demasiado tiempo. Uh, solían caminar durante el día también. Uh, ahora para tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si te llegan a ver después de horas probablemente no logren reconocerte como una persona. Ellos lo más probable es que te veran como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Ahora bien, puesto que va contra las reglas aquí en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, probablemente van a tratar de... meterte a la fuerza dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Um, ahora, eso no sería tan malo si los propios trajes no estubieran llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos, especialmente alrededor del área facial. Así que, te podrías imaginar cómo tener la cabeza con fuerza presionada dentro de uno, lo que podría causar un poco de incomodidad... y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que probablemente verán la luz del día otra vez serían tus ojos y los dientes que saltan hacia fuera desde la parte frontal de la máscara, je. Sí.. no te dicen estas cosas cuando te inscribes. Pero bueno, el primer día debe ser una brisa. Te hablo mañana. Uh, mira las cámaras, y no olvides cerrar las puertas sólo si es absolutamente necesario. Tienes que ahorrar energía. Bien, buenas noches." La llamada termino. Flash:a que se refiere con que tienden a moverse un poco?! Y a que debo ahorrar energia?!,Y lo que es peor,esas cosas va a tratar de meterme en uno de esos trajes de Freddy?! El señor Armor no menciono nada de eso en el contrato! De haberlo sabido yo no hubiera....ah, claro debe ser una broma que me estan jugando,si eso debe ser,solo es una estupida broma. Con ese pensamiento,el chico continuo con su labor el resto de la noche.Y como es lo natural,la primera noche no paso absolutamente nada.El reloj marco las 6 a.m. y Flash volvio a su hogar.El señor Armor coloco a las animatronicas en su bodega otra vez y abrio el lugar.Mientras el dia pasaba,ellas comenzaron a planear su "susto final". Foxy:esta vez asustaremos a este tipo en solo una noche Chica:no puedo esperar a decirle adios a este bobo cuerpo de metal Golden:solo una cosa,quien sera la que lo "vaya a visitar" primero? Foxy:Yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yo! Quiero ser la primera que lo asuste,bien digo que la primer cara de susto de un guardia es la mejor. Puppet:ay Foxy,no hay guardia al que no quieras asustar tu primero?,deja que alguien mas se haga cargo esta vez Foxy:(molesta)ashhh! Quien lo va a hacer entonces? Nadie se queria hacer cargo de esa responsabilidad,Foxy comenzo a ilusionarse con la idea de que seria ella de nuevo.Golden miro a todas,pero dirigio su vista a una Bonnie que estaba demasiado pensativa. Golden:Bonnie lo va a hacer Bonnie:QUE YO VOY A HACER QUE?! Foxy:Acaso se te averío algo?Bonnie no seria capaz de darle el primer susto. Golden:claro que lo va a poder hacer,sabe muy bien que ella lleva en sus engranes lo que nos hace una familia:el don de asustar,verdad Bonnie? Bonnie:(resignada)Claro Golden Freddy:sabemos que no nos vas a fallar. Puppet:lo haras bien querida. El resto del dia,todas alentaron a Bonnie para que tuviera confianza,pero ella se sentia dudosa,por sobre todo queria a su "familia" pero algo en su interior la hacia saber que lo que hacian estaba mal. NOCHE 2 La noche llego,Flash volvio a su lugar de trabajo,se sento y reviso que todas las camaras funcionaran bien.Luego de un rato el telefono volvio a sonar,esta vez el mensaje era este: ¿H- Hola? ¿Hola? Bueno, si estás escuchando esto, entonces lograste pasar al segundo día, eh, ¡felicidades! Uh, no quiero hablar mucho esta vez, ya que Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana. Uh, asi que podría ser una buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo, sólo para asegurarse de que todo el mundo está en su lugar, ya sabes. Uh... Curiosamente, el propio Freddy no sale del escenario muy a menudo. He oído que se hace mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, bueno, supongo que es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿no? También quiero hacer hincapié en la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en sus vistas de cámara, y esos puntos ciegos resultan ser justo delante de tus puertas. Así que si-si no puedes encontrar algo o alguien en las cámaras, asegúrate de revisar las luces de la puerta. Uh, es posible que sólo tengas unos segundos para reaccionar... Uh, no es que estarías en peligro, por supuesto. No quiero decir eso. Uh, también, uh, también mira la cortina de la zona de la Ensenada del Pirata de vez en cuando. El personaje de allí parece el único que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas durante largos períodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, ¡estoy seguro de que tienes todo bajo control! Uh, ¡te hablo pronto!" Flash:otra vez la misma broma? Sea quien sea el que me este haciendo esto me las va pagar muy caro. En eso estaba,cuando comenzo a ver la camara de el escenario,solo 2 animatronicas estaban ahi!,de inmediato comenzo a revisar las camaras una por una,no habia nadie en ninguna.Un frio recorrio su cuerpo.Dio un pequeño giro al escuchar un ruido,y la vio,Bonnie estaba ahi,en la ventana,la puerta estaba abierta,era cuestion de tiempo para que ella entrara por el y acabara dandole un susto de muerte. Pero no lo hizo,no entro,Bonnie se quedo quieta,solo miraba al guardia fijamente.Flash aprovecho eso y cerro la puetra de inmediato.Bonnie no hizo ni un solo movimiento,siguio mirandolo un rato y luego se marcho. Flash:(aterrado y sorprendido)Que demonios fue eso!? Crei que lo de las animatronicas moviles era una broma,pero no lo es! Estoy muerto!(metafóricamente hablando).A ver Flash,te tienes que tranquilizar,puedo hacer esto,si,yo puedo lidiar con esto. Por otro lado,Bonnie habia vuelto a su lugar con una mirada seria,cuando se coloco a lado de Freddy ella le comenzo a susurrar. Freddy:Bonnie,que paso? Lo lograste? Bonnie no dijo nada, el resto de la noche miro sus piernas roboticas sin hacer o decir nada.La noche concluyo,el guardia se retiro y las animatronicas volvieron a su lugar en la bodega.Bonnie seguia con su mirada seria,no decia nada,se sento en una esquina de la bodega y miro sus manos y piernas.Las demas,al verla en esa actitud,comenzaron a susurrar. Freddy:(dirigiendose a Golden en susurro)Esta asi desde anoche Golden:(susurro)Pero por que? Chica:(susurro)No lo sabemos Foxy:Yo creo que esta exagerando,creo que esta asi porque,como lo supuse,no pudo asustar al guardia. Puppet:No saques conclusiones todavia Foxy,eso no lo sabes. Golden:yo hablare con ella Golden se acerco a Bonnie. Golden:todo esta bien? Bonnie:(suspira)si...toda esta bien Golden:las demas me dijeron que estas muy rara desde ayer,fue por la tarea que te asigne? Bonnie:No,pero ahora que tocas ese tema,debo decirte algo.A partir de esta noche no van a contar conmigo para asustar a este guardia. Golden:(sorprendida y gritando)DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! PORQUE YA NO QUIERES AYUDARNOS!? Todas se sorprendieron al oir lo que Golden dijo. Todas:Que Bonnie ya no a hacer que!? Bonnie:Tranqulisenze por favor, y Golden,ya no quiero ayudarles por que ....ahh..por que como este es el ultimo guardia,veo innecesaria mi ayuda.A partir de esta noche voy a estar en el cuarto de limpieza y no quiero que me busquen mas. Foxy:Golden,Bonnie ha enloquecido! Freddy:hazla entrar en razon Golden:No,si ella quiere ser asi vamos a dejarla,pero Bonnie,solo espero que recuerdes todo lo que hemos hecho por ti. Bonnie se quedo paralizada,pero estaba firme con su idea.Ya no estaba dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigas. NOCHE 3 Llego la noche,Flash se presento muy puntual a su lugar,y a pesar de que ya conocia el horrible secreto de la pizzeria,no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.Se sento,tomo una taza de cafe,reviso cada una de las camaras para verificar que no hubiera alguna falla en ellas.Todo estaba en orden,entonces como cada noche,el telefono volvio a sonar.Esta era la llamada: " ☀''Hola, ¿hola? Eh, ¡lo estás haciendo muy bien! La mayoría de las personas no duran tanto tiempo. Quiero decir, ya sabes, por lo general pasan a ser otras cosas ahora. No estoy insinuando que murieron. E-e-eso no es lo que quise decir. Uh, de todos modos será mejor que no ocupe demasiado de tu tiempo. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse reales esta noche.'' Uh... Oye, escucha, se me ocurrió una idea: si quedas atrapado y quieres evitar ser embutido en un traje de Freddy, uhh, ¡trata de hacerte el muerto! Ya sabes, ir cojeando. Luego está la posibilidad de que, uh, tal vez van a pensar que eres un traje vacío en su lugar. Por otra parte, si ellos piensan que eres un traje vacío, podrían tratar de... meter un esqueleto de metal dentro de ti. Me pregunto cómo funcionaría. Siiii, no importa, tacha eso. Es mejor no quedar atrapado. Um... Ok, te dejo. Nos vemos en el otro lado." Flash:ese sujeto no me esta ayudando mucho,lo unico que sabe hacer con sus bobas llamadas es sacarme un buen susto. Reviso la camara del escenario,¡Bonnie no estaba ahi! Desesperado,Flash comenzo a revisar todas las camaras con la esperanza de poder encerrarla antes de que se acercara a el,pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte,de nueva cuenta un frio recorrio su cuerpo,¡el unico lugar que no tenia camaras era el pasillo que daba a el cuarto de vigilancia! Con una velocidad casi infernal cerro las 2 puertas,sabia que Bonnie podia estar ahi y no queria correr riesgos. Miro por una de las ventanas par revisar si ella estaba ahi,pero no,no habia nadie,ya que el modo de saber si alguna animatronica estaba cerca era viendo 2 ojos brillantes en la obscuridad.Y en esos pasillos no habia nada,ni una pequeña señal de luz. Comenzo a sentirse un poco mas tranquilo,pero no queria abrir las puertas,aunque sabia que si las dejaba cerradas por mucho tiempo iba a desperdiciar valiosa energia,pero no le importaba,su vida estaba de por medio en ese momento y no se iba a arriesgar.Continuo vigilando. Pero no sabia algo muy importante,si habia alguien en el pasillo,justo debajo de la ventana,sentada,oyendo todo lo que pasaba adentro,Bonnie se mantenia quieta,no queria que el guardia supiera que ella estaba ahi. 1:46 a.m Luego de estar un rato ahi sentada,oyendo todo lo que el guardia hacia,Bonnie comenzo a sentir una vibracion que solo ella era capaz de sentir era esa vibracion que le indicaba algo que odiaba que pasara,una de las animatronicas se estaba moviendo de el escenario a el cuarto de fiestas. Bonnie:(pensando)Chica...no puede ser,por favor guardia,mira la camara de el cuarto de fiestas y cierra la puerta,mira la camara,mira la camara,mirala ya. Y como si hubiera escuchado lo que Bonnie pensaba,Flash reviso la camara del cuarto de fiestas,y si,ahi de pie,estaba Chica,de inmediato Flash cerro la puerta y Chica se quedo ahi atrapada. Bonnie sintio eso y suspiro sintiendo un gran alivio. 5:45 a.m Ya casi era hora de que Flash terminara con su turno y para su suerte,Chica fue la unica que se movio en toda la noche.Bonnie sabia que dentro de poco el saldria y la veria,asi que decidio irse de ahi cuanto antes y volver al escenario donde se esperaba encontrarla. Se encamino hacia su lugar en silencio,llego ahi justo a las 6 a.m,espero a que llegara el encargado para ponerla de nuevo en la bodega. Cuando todas estaban dentro,Bonnie se alejo y se sento en una de las esquinas.Nuevamente todas comenzaron a susurrar. Puppet:Golden habla con ella,debe dare cuenta de que esa actitud no es nada buena Foxy:siempre supe que tarde o temprano ella se revelaria,nunca le gusto asustar Chica:esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Foxy,a Bonnie nunca le gusto asustar,siempre decia que eso estaba mal Freddy:pero ella sabe que debemos hacerlo si queremos ser libres Golden:basta ya,es suficiente,ayer les dije que la iba a dejar hacer lo que quisiera,es solo cuestion de tiempo para que ella vea que esta cometiendo un grave error con esa actitud,ya veran. El dia acabo,el sol y la luna cambiaron lugares,eran las 11:50 a.m,Flash ya habia llegado,solo que esta vez traia consigo una guitarra color rojo,de nueva cuenta reviso una por una las camaras,ni una sola falla.Ahora solo le quedaba vigilar toda la noche para seguir con vida. NOCHE 4 El telefono volvio a sonar,la llamada se contesto sola,esta vez el sujeto del telefono dijo esto: Hola, ¿hola? ¡Hey! Hey, wow, día 4. Sabía que podías hacerlo.'' Eh, oye, escucha, no podré estar aquí para enviarte un mensaje de mañana. '*golpes en la puerta* H-Ha sido una mala noche aquí, para mí. Um, es-estoy un poco contento de que haya grabado estos mensajes para ti *aclara la garganta* uh, cuando lo hice.'' Uh, bueno, hazme un favor. '*golpes en la puerta*''' Tal vez en algún momento, uh, ¿podrías revisar el interior de los trajes? ¿En la habitación de atrás? *golpes en la puerta* Voy a tratar de aguantar hasta que alguien lo llegue. Tal vez no sea tan malo. *golpes en la puerta* Uh, siempre me pregunté qué hay en todas esas cabezas vacías de vuelta allí. Ya sabes.. *se escucha la música de Freddy*.'' Oh no.. '*gemido*''' Oh no-- *a continuación se escucha el grito de un animatrónico, presumiblemente Freddy*"'' Flash:Que rayos fue ese ultimo sonido!? (suspira)tranqulizate Flash puedes hacerlo,si yo puedo hacerlo,ya sobrevivi 3 noches,puedo con una mas. Reviso la camara de el escenario,¡otra vez faltaba Bonnie! Flash volvio a cerrar las puertas de ese cuarto y trato de calmarse,entonces miro su guitarra y sintio la necesidad de tocar algo para calmar los nervios que tenia. La sujeto,afino las cuerdas,miro las camaras y comenzo a tocar: Hoy la noche esta mas fría, y esta luz ''No me ilumina El tiempo pasa tan despacio que Me muero de terror '' ''Unos ojos brillantes me vigilan incesantes, Tengo miedo a cada instante yo Quiero salir de aquí Y dicen que estoy loco '' ''Que me invento cada monstruo Que estas muñecas son solo... Para divertir. Que es imposible que anden '' ''Y se acerquen, y me hablen Que estoy loco de remate Nadie confía en mi '' ''¡ALÉJATE DE MI! Y déjame dormir Ya no me asustes nunca mas... No vuelvas a por mi '' ''Y déjame vivir De miedo me vas a matar... Ya ah llegado la hora Se que hoy,es mi oportunidad '' ''Esta en mi mano regresar Ya queda poco,estoy A menos de una hora de salir De este recinto ya '' ''El miedo no me detendrá ¡VOY A INTENTARLO! Y dicen que estoy loco Que me invento cada monstruo '' ''Que estas muñecas son solo... Para divertir Que es imposible que anden Y se acerquen, y me hablen '' ''Que estoy loco de remate Nadie confía en mi ¡ALÉJATE DE MI! Y déjame dormir '' ''Ya no me asustes nunca mas... No vuelvas a por mi Y déjame vivir De miedo me vas a matar... '' ''Los pelos de punta Mi vista se nubla Se escuchan las risas de las que me asustan El miedo en mis dedos no deja moverlos '' ''Y la batería se esta consumiendo Perdido y hundido no encuentro el camino La noche es testigo de lo que eh sufrido '' ''Llorando por dentro pienso en algo bueno La hora ah llegado,soy libre de nuevo...﻿ ' Termino de cantar y miro el computador fijamente.Mientras que afuera de ese cuarto,alguien aplaudia levemente y en silencio. ¿?:toca de maravilla,si tan solo hubiera un modo de acercarme mas a el 3:29 a.m. Las horas habian transcurrido muy rapido,Chica y Foxy no dudaron en moverse,si embargo,Flash no las habia dejado acercarse a el lo suficiente como para dañarlo,o al menos,eso era lo que creia... Bonnie llevaba un rato sentada escuchando al guardia,hasta que su cuerpo comenzo a vibrar de manera desesperada,alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad a ese cuarto y Flash no lo habia advertido.Bonnie alzo un poco su cara para ver la otra puerta del cuarto:¡ESTABA ABIERTA!.Bonnie no queria arriesgarse a que Flash la viera y supiera que ella estuvo ahi,tenia que esperar que el gurdia se diera cuenta de que esa animatronica que se acercaba corriendo no tardaria en entrar. La suerte no estaria a favor de Flash,el comenzo a divisar 2 ojos brilantes que se aproximaban en el pasillo,y despues,solo vio como,encima de el,una animatrnica con cabello arcoiris,piel azul clara,2 orejas de zorro,y vestimenta pirata queria herir su cara con el garfio que poseia. Flash creia ver la muerte aproximandose a el,era practicamente imposible que el se librara de esa animatronica.Fue entonces cuando,movtivada por la esperanza de salvarlo,Bonnie se lanzo sobre Foxy,sujetando sus manos y torso con mucha fuerza para alejarlo lo mas posible de el gurdia,con gran esfuerzo Bonnie logro levantarse y sacar a Foxy del cuarto. Foxy:(mloesta) Bonnie que estas haciendo?! Bonnie:(dirigiendose a Flash) Ya! Cierra la puerta! Flash:(sorprendido y aterrado)Gra...cias(presiona el boton y cierra la puerta) Por su parte,Bonnie hacia esfurzos supremos por llevar a Foxy tan lejos como pudiera del cuarto,pero Foxy logro soltarse de Bonnie,estaba tan molesta que literalmente echaba chispas de rabia. Foxy:ACASO ENLOQUECISTE!!!??? Estaba muy cerca de asustarlo y conseguir que no volviera jamas Bonnie:No es cierto! Por poco tu clavas ese horrendo garfio tuyo en su cara Foxy:A quien le importa lo que iba a hacerle con mi garfio Bonnie:A mi! No esta bien que quieras lastimar a los guardias! Foxy:Solo espera a que Golden se entere de esto. Foxy se alejo corriendo mientras que Bonnie se quedo quieta un momento,espero a que Foxy estuviera en su lugar para despues volver a ver a el guardia. Flash,por su parte trataba de relajarse,la experiencia tan cercana a la muerte que tuvo lo tenia demasiado alterado. Flash:(hiperventilandose)No puede ser,ella me iba....ella queria hacerme...ya no tolerare mas este lugar! Odio a esas horribles muñecas endemoniadas! Toda la noche,el guardia estuvo mirando fijamente las camaras,queria evitar otro incidente como el anterior. La noche concluyo.Una vez que las animatronicas estuvieron en su lugar,Foxy se acreco a Golden y le conto todo lo que habia pasado con Bonnie y el guardia.Golden se acerco a Bonnie tratando de contener su ira. Golden:Foxy me conto lo que paso anoche Bonnie:y que con eso? Golden:crei que habias dicho que ya no influirías en el modo de asustar a este guardia Bonnie:bueno....comenze a pensarlo y ayer queria...recapacitar pero cuando vi lo que hacia Foxy me arrepenti totalmente Golden:y que hacia exactamente? Foxy:(molesta)Yo hacia nada malo! Bonnie:Y todavia lo niegas! Le estabas acercando mucho tu garfio! Eso no esta bien Foxy Golden:y que tenia de malo que Foxy acercara su garfio Bonnie;que pudo haber lastimado al guardia Golden y Foxy:Y que con eso!!!!!!!!!!???????????? Bonnie:que me niego a seguir ayudando a animatronicas como ustedes,que creen que lastimando a los demas lograran lo que desean!!!!!!! Las demas animatronicas se acercan al oir a Bonie. Chica:insinuas que no estamos haciendo lo correcto!? Puppet:tu eres la que no hace lo correcto al poner la seguridad los guradias como prioridad Freddy:ademas tu no eres nadie para influir en nuestro modo de tratar a los guardias! Bonnie:CLARO QUE SI!!!!!!!! Por años he seguido sus reglas y he aceptado a actuar como ustedes me dicen, pero ya se acabo!!!! Golden:de que demonios hablas?! Bonnie:que ya me harte de que sea yo la que se ve obligada a usar mi susto especial para sacar de aqui a los guardias,a partir de hoy y hasta que logren ahuyentar a ese guardia y seamos libres,ya no voy a ayudarles mas,a ver si ustedes pueden solas con este guardia! Bonnie se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ellas.Mientras las demas comenzaban a susurrrar. Foxy:Ashhhhhh!! Por que de todas a las que el Hombre Morado tenia que otorgarle un susto de magnitud colosal,tenia que darselo a Bonnie,yo haria un mejor uso de ese susto Golden:Basta Foxy! Que yo me voy a encargar de que ese guardia se vaya de aqui a medio morir,Puppet! Puppet:si? Golden:esta noche tu te vas a encargar de asustar al guardia,entendido? Puppet:si Golden:en cuanto a ti Foxy,quiero que con ese garfio que tienes arruines la camara que deses pero no la del escenario ni la de Pirata Cove,a quedado claro? Foxy:por supuesto. La noche llego nuevamente,Flash se presento un tanto temeroso a su lugar,se sento,bebio un poco de cafe,dio un suspiro de resignacion y comenzo a vigilar. NOCHE 5 El telefono volvio a sonar,Flash no queria oir otra de esas llamadas pero,esta sin embargo,la tuvo que escuchar. Esta ocasion,lo unico que se podia escuchar era sonidos de animatronicos,un sonido escalofriante y demoniaco.Flash de imediato colgo la llamada antes de sufrir un ataque cardiaco. Tratando de olvidar esa llamada,Flash comenzo a ver las camaras del lugar,pero se detuvo en una.....una de las camaras estaba dañada! Flash:No,no,no,no,por favor no puede pasarme esto! No puede estar dañada! Mientras afuera del cuarto,alguien oia al guardia. ¿?:Foxy...pero que hiciste? Flash:bueno,solo es una camara,no creo que importe si esa esta dañada A si,tratando de no darle importancia a la camara,Flash continuo con su labor,la primera hora todo ocurrio muy tranquila,nadie se movia,o al menos era lo que parecia. 2:07 A.M. Al igual que cada noche,Bonnie permanecia sentada junto a la puerta,escuchando al guardia,fue entonces cuando esa vibracion regreso,una de las animatronicas se movia,pero esta vez por la ventilacion,fue entonces querecordo que:¡el cuarto de vigilancia tenia una entrada a la ventilacion!. Bonnie sabia que no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que ella '''entrara al cuarto y asustara al guardia. Pero Flash no se daba cuenta de que esa animatronica faltaba.estaba mas inmerso vigilando a Foxy como para preocuparse por alguien mas. La animatronica se acercaba muy rapido,era casi imposible que Flash pudiera librarse de ella. Esa animatronica con piel blanca y cabello morado estaba a solo 5 conductos de llegar al guardia. La preocupacion lleno a Bonnie,quien ,si mas,se levanto,Flash la vio y cerro la puerta,pero a Bonnie no le importo eso,solo se limito a decir: Bonnie:Rapido es Puppet! Cierra la ventilacion. Flash:Bonnie?pero como...? Bonnie:No hay tiempo,cierrala ya!!! Flash obedecio,cerro toda la ventilacion,y Puppet quedo atrapada. Flash suspiro con un gran alivio,iba a darse la vuelta para agradecer a Bonnie y luego alejarla,a pesar de que lo habia ayudado,no iba a confiar en alguna animatronica,pero cuando volteo no habia nadie,Bonnie se habia ido. Flash salio a revisar si realmente se habia ido, y si, Bonnie se alejo de ese lugar.La noche acabo,Flash habia estado pensando en todo lo que le habia ocurrido,pirmero el ataque de Foxy y luego lo de Puppet,luego recordo que en los 2 casos Bonnie lo habia ayudado,pero la pergunta era:¿por que lo hacia?.Todo era muy confuso,¿por que una animatronica que intenta matarlo lo estaba ayudando? o ¿por que el deja que ella lo ayude?.Trato de olvidarse de eso y regreso a su hogar. Mientras que en la pizzeria,las animatronicas discutian lo que paso esa noche. Golden:y bien Foxy,hiciste lo que te pedi? Foxy:por supuesto Golden:y tu Puppet? Puppet:lo siento pero...no pude Golden:como? Por que? Puppet:lo intente pero el me encerro y no pude hacerlo Foxy:pero como supo que debia revisar la ventilacion si yo vi como fijaba su camara en mi? Chica:es muy curioso lo que paso,no lo creen? Freddy:(mira a Bonnie)oigan y ahora que tiene Bonnie? Todas fijaron su mirada en Bonnie,quien constantemente jugaba con su cabello mientras permanecia pensativa. Golden:olvidenla,ya se le pasara esa rebeldia suya. Ahora debemos centrarnos en algo mas importante,dada la falla de Puppet alguien mas debe ir hoy con ese guardia,quien va? Foxy y Chica:Yo quiero ir! Golden:entonces iran las 2 ok? Ingeniencelas para ponerse de acuerdo,eso lo digo por ti Foxy Foxy:Hey! Golden:solo ponganse de acuerdo y asunto resuelto. '''NOCHE 6 La noche reaparecio,Flash llego muy puntual a la pizzeria,otra vez traia conigo su guitarra,y de nueva cuenta comenzo a revisar las camaras temirndo que otra estuviera dañada,pero no,todas estaban bien,salvo por la que seguia dañada. Flash:bueno,es solo una camara,no es tan grave. Tal vez no la necesite. ¿?:(afuera del cuarto)pero para que ya no corras riesgos... Flash continuo vigilando cada uno de los recovecos de ese lugar,trataba de mantenerse tranquilo,no queria que esa noche lo volvieran a asustar. Fue entonces cuando decidio revisar de nueva cuenta todas las camara,y cual seria su sorpresa al ver que ...!La camara dañada estaba arreglada¡,y otra cosa que lo dejo perplejo fue que,justo al lado de la lente de la cámara se apreciaba un brazo color violeta. Flash:¿Que..es..eso? ¿?:(en el lugar de la camara que estaba dañada) Listo,ahora no tendras que preocuparte por esta camara. Por su parte,Flash trataba de averiguar quien era el que habia arregaldo esa camara,pero apesar de que ya era bastante obvio quien la reparo,el no era capaz de creerlo. Flash:eso es imposible,la unica cosa que tiene brazos violetas en este lugar es...no,ella no pude ser. ¿?:(volviendo al cuarto de vigilancia)(pensando)Pues claro que fui yo Tratando de olvidar este incidente,Flash volvio a su labor como guardia. 4:49 a.m. La noche parecia transcurrir tranquila,hasta que 2 animatronicas desaparecieron de su lugar(aparte de Bonnie claro). Pirata Cove y el escenario habian perdido a las animatronicas que solian estar ahi. Flash:Chi..ca...Foxy...donde estan????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿?:(teniendo otra vez esa vibracion)No otra vez,y ahora son 2 Flash:(nervioso)No.otra vez,Foxy ya no por favor... ¿?:parece que alguien requiere mi ayuda,otra vez.(usando un tono de voz mas fuerte pero sin dejarse ver)Oye,si quieres librarte de ellas vas a tener que cerrar ahora mismo la puerta del pasillo 3 y la del pasillo 6 Flash:(asustado)QUIEN ANDA AHI?! ¿?:Vas a preguntar eso o vas a hacer lo que te dije? Flash,intentando confiar en esa voz,obedecio la instruccion,cerro las puertas que se le indicaron y miro las camaras de esos sitios.En el pasillo 3 Chica empujaba la puerta tratando de abrirla,y en el 6 Foxy parecia hacer una rabieta,tipica de un niño de 6 años. Flash no pudo contener una risa al ver como Foxy pateaba la puerta y lloriqueaba furiosa.Luego de eso,quiso averiguar quien fue quien lo ayudo,pero nuevamente cunado salio a revisar no habia nadie. Por su parte,la animatronica que lo habia estado ayudando,se alejaba caminando lentamente del lugar,pero miles de preguntas bombardeaban su cabeza metalica,¿por que cada vez que lo ayudaba ella se alejaba? ¿por que tenia miedo de que el supiera quien lo ayudaba?¿por que se empeñaba en ayudarlo?¿Acaso Golden tenia razon?¿Estaba cometiendo un error al ayudarlo?¿El guardia llegaria a verla de manera diferente alguna vez?¿Que es lo que pretende al salvarlo? Pero no podia responderse a si misma.Sin mas remedio,ella se alejo,esta vez se encerro en el cuarto de limpieza,queria olvidarse de todo,solo queria pensar en las razones que tenia para ayudar a ese guardia. La noche casi habia acabado,eran las 5:45 a.m. pero Flash ya no se iba a quedar los ultimos 15 minutos restantes,se levanto y con pasos rapidos pero sigilosos se dirigio a la salida.Cuando solo quedaban 5 minutos para las 6 a.m.,Bonnie quiso mirar al guardia antes de que se fuera,pero cunado llego al cuarto,no habia nadie,Flash ya se habia ido.Triste,Bonnie decidio volver al escenario,pero noto algo,justo al lado de la silla del guardia,una guitarra roja yacia sola. Bonnie sabia perfectamente quien era su dueño y al ver la puerta abierta entro al cuarto,la tomo y la llevo al cuarto de limpieza,donde la escondio entre tantas cosas que habia alli. Justo cuando Bonnie se diponia a volver al escenario,vio a Shinning que se acercaba lentamente a Freddy y Chica,para ponerlas en su lugar.Shinning noto la ausencia de Bonnie,pero al verla tirada he inmovil en la bodega,no le dio importancia,tomo con cuidado a las demas y las puso en la bodega.Una vez solas,comenzaron otra de sus conversaciones. Golden:otra noche sin exito supongo Foxy:no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no Golden,estas equivocada,nosotras logramos asustar al guardia anoche,verdad Chica? Chica no respondio. Golden:Foxy eres un pesima mentirosa Foxy:por que? Freddy:porque en primera,estas muy nerviosa,y solo te pones asi cuando estas mintiendo Puppet:y segunda si lo hubieran asustado ahora tendriamos cuerpos de humanos,pero miranos seguimos siendo animatronicas. Foxy:bueno...supongo que menti...solo un poquito Golden:(golpea su frente con su mano)Ayyy Foxy. Bonnie,por su lado,no ponia mucha atencion en sus compañeras,estaba mas ocupada pensando en que iba a hacer esa noche para devolverle su guitarra al guardia. La noche no se hizo esperar,el guardia habia llegado 10 minutos antes de de las 12,se habia percatado de que olvido su guitarra la noche anterior y queria recuperarla.Sin embargo,por mas que busco,no pudo dar con ellla,se le ocurrio que tal vez el señor Armor se la habia llevado.Tratando de olvidarse de su guitarra,decidio comenzar con su labor. NOCHE 7 La noche parecia tranquila,eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana y no habia movimiento de las animatronicas,bueno,salvo por Bonnie,quien como cada noche,desaparecia de su lugar,pero no atacaba,solamente parecia que se acercaba a el cuarto de vigilancia para alertar al guardia. Pero salgamos un momento del cuarto donde esta Flash,y centremonos en la puerta izquierda(que estaba cerrada),donde nuestra animatronica favorita(o al menos la mia)traia en su mano una guitarra recien limpiada y lista para ser entregada,ella esperaba el momento justo para dejar su anonimato y entregar esa guitarra a su legitimo dueño.Fue entonces que se armo de valor y toco la puerta,pero al ver la reaccion espantada de Flash al oir un ruido en la puerta izquierda se arrepintio de lo que iba a hacer,pero ya estaba ahi,no se iba a hechar para atras ahora. Flash:(asustado)QUI-QUIEN ANDA AHI?! El joven se acerco a la ventana y lentamente vio como una animatronica con dos colas de caballo y un moño rojo se asomaba,con su guitarra en una mano.Un frio recorrio todo su cuerpo,pero trato de controlarse al saber que la puerta estaba cerrada.Al ver lo espantado que estaba Flash,ella decidio hablar. Bonnie:Tranquilo,no vengo a hacerte nada,solo queria darte esto(le muestra la guitarra) Flash:(Mas molesto que asustado)QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TU CON MI GUITARRA!? SI TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ALGO TE JURO QUE CUANDO SALGA EL SOL,YO MISMO VOY A DESARMARTE PIEZA POR PIEZA!! Bonnie:no,escuchame por favor,nunca le haria daño a algo que fuera tuyo,solo vine a devolvertela,no voy a intentar nada de verdad Flash:POR QUE HABRIA DE CREERTE?! Bonnie:tal vez por que ya han sido varias veces las que te he salvado de mis compañeras Flash se quedo en silencio,era cierto,Bonnie lo habia salvado de las demas animatronicas. Bonnie:Ademas yo se que mi presencia aqui no es de tu agrado,asi que solo voy a dejarte tu guitarra aqui afuera,luego me voy a ir y tu podras abrir la puerta para tomarla,esta bien? Flash:(dudando)..de acuerdo.. Bonnie dejo la guitarra a un costado de la puerta,se despidio del guardia con una mano y despues desaparecio por el pasillo,pasados unos minutos,Flash abrio temeroso la puerta,miro a los lado,sin señales de alguien,se inclino,tomo su guitarra,entro al cuarto y luego cerro la puerta.Una vez seguro en la habitacion,reviso su guitarra para revisar si habia sido dañado por Bonnie o alguna de las animatronicas,pero no,todo estaba bien,bueno salvo por una pequeña nota pegada a un costado de las cuerdas.Esto decia la nota: Solo quiero que sepas que yo no soy como las demás y si en algún momento me necesitas yo voy a ayudarte. Flash:a que se refiere con esto? Fue entonces cuando Flash noto algo que se le habia estado escapando desde que hablo con Bonnie. Flash:(sorprendido y asustado)Un momento...........ELLA ME HABLO!!!!!!!!!!??????????? ELLAS HABLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????????? Fue entonces cuando Flash noto algo que se le habia estado escapando desde que hablo con Bonnie. Flash:(sorprendido y asustado)Un momento...........ELLA ME HABLO!!!!!!!!!!??????????? ELLAS HABLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????????? Era imposible,el guardia no era capaz de creer que Bonnie le hubiera hablado. Flash:pero no es posible,yo crei que lo de las otras noches era solo un error en su programacion o una simple coincidencia,pero...no lo es..ellas pueden hablar!..Y esa tal Bonnie...actuo como si supiera razonar?! ¿Como era eso posible? Ella era solo una animatronica sin mente ni corazon,no era logico que pudiera hablar,o razonar y actuar como lo hizo con el.Flash estaba realmente confundido,el que Bonnie se comportara tan amablemente con el no era posible. Por su parte Bonnie se habia ido del cuarto de vigilancia y se habia ocultado en el cuarto de limpieza,no pudo dejar de pensar en el guardia en toda la noche,el solo recordar todo lo que lo habia visto y oido hacer hacia que su interior temblara y se estremeciera de alegria.Pero la duda era¿por que?¿Que tenia ese guardia que hacia que Bonnie rechazara a sus compañeras y tratara a toda costa de protegerlo? La noche se acabo,Flash habia estado meditando toda la noche sobre que hacer con Bonnie,hasta tuvo una respuesta,no era lo mas logico o comun,pero lo iba a hacer de todas formas.Cuando su turno acabo,no se dirigio a la salida,si no que fue directamente al escenario,todas las animatronicas estaban ahi,hasta Bonnie habia regresado a tiempo a su lugar.Flash se acerco con lentitud y desconfianza hacia Bonnie,se coloco a su lado(obviamente no al lado de Freddy),y le susurro algo.Bonnie,trataba de mantenerse inmovil mientras Flash se alejaba sin mirara atras,lo que no se imaginaba era que cierta animatronica con cabello amarillo,vestimenta y oerjas doradas la habia estado mirando.Justo despues llego Shinnig Armor para devolverlas a su lugar,pero noto algo,cuando sujeto a Bonnie sintio como su cuerpo estaba un poco caliente.Sin darle importancia quiso terminar su labor.Cuando todas estuvieron en la bodega la clasica conversación comenzo. Freedy:bien,ya que Golden nos dio la oportunidad de descansar una noche,creo que es necesario planear nuestro ataque de esta noche,verdad Golden? Pero Golden no prestaba atencion a las demas,mantenia su mirada fija en Bonnie,quien no paraba de jugar con su cabello mientras soltaba leves suspiros. Foxy:¿Hola?¿Tierra a Golden? ¿Golden Freddy nos escuchas? Puppet:¿Esta todo bien Golden? Golden:(sin apartar la mirada de Bonnie)Freddy,Chica pueden venir conmigo un momento? Freddy y Chica:claro Foxy:y no nos necesitas a nosotras? Golden:aun no,pero¿Por que no Puppet y tu planean el ataque de hoy? Foxy y Puppet:si! Golden,Freddy y Chica se alejaron un poco de las demas. Chica:¿necesitas algo Golden? Golden:asi es,diganme ¿notaron cuando el guardia se acerco a Bonnie? Freddy:si,¿por que? Golden:¿saben por que lo hizo? Chica:creo que le susurro algo Golden:¿pero que fue?¿Acaso oiste algo Freddy? Freddy:no,yo no oí nada Golden:y tu Chica? Chica:yo no pude oir nada,¿acaso olvidas que yo no estoy tan cerca de Bonnie? Golden:no,solo crei que tal vez tu.....ahhh,solo olvidalo.Ahora lo unico que me interesa es saber que fue lo que le dijo ese guardia a Bonnie. Bonnie,por su lado,no podia borrar la sonrisa de su rostro,el recordar las dulces palabras que Flash le habia susurrado la hacian querer saltar de alegria: GRACIAS BONNIE. El resto del dia,Bonnie habia estado muy ansiosa esperando la llegada de la noche,Foxy y Puppet estaban igual,solo que ellas estaban asi porque ellas habian creado una estrategia que(segun ellas)no fallaria.Pero Golden no lo estaba,era todo lo contrario,la duda de que era lo que el guardia le habia susurrado a Bonnie la consumia totalmente,pero estaba demasiado molesta con Boinne como para preguntarle que fue.La noche no se hizo esperar,y cuando el reloj marco las 12 Bonnie,como si hubiera recibido una orden,salio corriendo de el escenario para volver a ver a Flash. NOCHE 8 Flash habia llegado a su lugar como de costumbre,esta vez estaba nervioso,pero no por las animatronicas,si no por saber que reacccion tendria Bonnie con el comentario que le habia hecho temprano.Intento concentrarse en su labor y se dispuso a vigilar a las otras animatronicas. 1:28 a.m. La noche parecia ser tranquila,nadie se movia,Flash comenzo a creer que tal vez la animatronicas se habian dado por vencidas,pero no.Flash dirigio su vista a Pirata Cove,pero la singular animatronica que debia estar alli no estaba.De inmediato se dispuso a encontrarla antes de que fuera tarde,pero en su camino tuvo que ver la camara del escenario,¡NI FREDDY NI CHICA ESTABAN!. Flash:(nervioso)por que a mi? ¿?:Tal vez por aceptar este empleo basura(que tonta soy,¿para que rayos le hable?) Flash reconocio esa voz casi al instante,giro su cabeza hacia la ventana de la provenia esa voz,la cerro,pero luego le hablo a la nada. Flash:se que estas ahi,ya no tienes que esconderte. Bonnie:(asomando tu cabeza)Lo siento,olvide que tu no me quieres aqui,asi que sera mejor que me vaya. Flash:(observando las camaras)De hecho,estaba pensando¿por que no me haces compañia esta noche? Bonnie:(alegre)¿De verdad? Flash:claro Bonnie:¿Por que? Flash:no lo se,solo quisiera compañia,este empleo es muy aburrido,ademas de arriesgado y aterrador. Bonnie:y ¿por que yo? Flash:pues,porque hasta ahora,has sido lo unico que no pretende matarme Bonnie:esta bien.Pero,¿puedo entrar? Flash:(revelandose ante la idea)¡¿QUE?! ¡¿SERIA UN SUICIDA SI...?!(recapacita)quiero decir...no,por el momento,aun no estoy muy acostumbrado a estar entre ustedes. Bonnie:tranquilo,lo entiendo,asi que,si estas mas comodo,yo me quedare aqui. De pronto,el cuerpo de Bonnie comenzo a sacudirse. Flash:¿esta todo bien? Bonnie:no,no lo esta,es Freddy,(señala el otro lado de la habitacion)viene por aquel pasillo,cierra la puerta ya. Flash obedece,despues vuelve a dirigir su mirada a Bonnie,pero al ver la ventana donde estaba Bonnie no habia nadie. Flash:ah..Bonnie,sigues ahi? Bonnie:(debajo de la ventana)¿Freddy se fue? Flash:si,eso creo Bonnie:(asomando su cabeza)que alivio Flash:¿Por que? Bonnie:ninguna sabe que estoy aqui,no quiero que lo sepan Flash:¿Por que? Bonnie:no estas en condiciones de saberlo Flash:¿Por que? Bonnie:¿que te pasa?¿Que acaso las personas no saben preguntar otra cosa aparte de "por que"? Flash:¿Por q..? Quiero decir,si,solo que me tenias en duda,es todo. Bonnie:que bueno,por un instante pense que te habias trabado Los dos comenzaron a reir un momento,hasta que Bonnie volvio a sacudirse. Flash:¿ahora que? Bonnie:(sarcasmo)oh,nada es solo que..¡CHICA SE ESTA ACERCANDO! Flash:donde? Bonnie:esta a solo 2 pasillos de aqui Una vez recibida la indicacion,el guardia se encargo de cerrar las puertas del pasillo para asi,atrapar a Chica. Flash:listo.Vaya,he de suponer que esa vibracion te indico que alguien venia Bonnie:exactamente Flash:un don asi me ayudaria mucho en este trabajo Bonnie:lo se Y nuevamente,la vibracion regreso. Flash:¿y ahora quien es? Bonnie:adivina Flash:Foxy,¿no? Bonnie:exacto Flash:y serias tan amable de indicarme donde se encuentra ahora? Bonnie:justo ahora atraviesa el cuarto de fiestas Flash:hecho Y una vez cerrada la puerta,Flash suspiro aliviado,se habia librado de todas sus atacantes.Volvio su vista a Bonnie quien trataba de contener la risa. Flash:que ocurre? Bonnie:(tapando su boca evitando reir)Mira el cuarto de fiestas.. Flash obedecio y pudo ver como Foxy lloriqueaba y tiraba patadas a la puerta. En el cuarto de fiestas. Foxy:(lloriqueando)Ahhh!!!Porque a mi???,si yo soy la mejor eludiendo camaras... De vuelta al cuarto de vigilancia Flash:(riendo con ganas)jajajajajajaja..ella,no puedo creerlo...parece un niño de 2 años..jajajajajaja,ella siempre se porta asi? Bonnie:solo cuando la detienen Flash:esa rabieta es mejor que ver un programa de comedia Bonnie:un que? Flash:un programa de comedia Bonnie:que es eso? Flash:pues un..espera,no sabes lo que es un programa de comedia? Bonnie negó con la cabeza. Flash:como no puedes saber lo que es eso? Bonnie:obvio,yo no he salido de este lugar nunca Flash:por supuesto Bonnie:pero que es eso que llamaste programa de comedia? Flash:pues es un programa de television en el las personas suelen hacer.. Bonnie:que es television? Flash:es un aparato que nos permite ver diferentes tipos de programas o cosas Bonnie:ahh..y que decias de los programas de comedia? Flash:pues que son programas en los que las personas hacen cosas graciosas,como caerse o tropezarse Bonnie:wow Flash:bueno dejando de lado tus dudas sobre los programas y la television,dime algo¿esa vibrcion que te paso te dijo que alguien se acercaba? Bonnie:crei que ya habia quedado claro eso Flash:si,pero¿como obtuviste ese don? Bonnie:(melancolica)no quisiera recordar eso Flash:tan malo es ese recuerdo? Bonnie:solo un poco,pero despues lo descubriras Flash:de acuerdo Bonnie:ahora hablame de el exterior,lo que dijiste hace un momento me dejo ilusionada,ah y por las demas no te preocupes,ya viste que puedo encontrarlas sin problema Flash:ok,que quieres saber? Bonnie:que hay alla afuera,quiero saber que es lo que existe mas alla de las paredes de este lugar Flash:pues existen animales como los perros y los gatos,tambien hay rios y mares,montañas,grandes edificios,pequeñas casas,muchos arboles,algunas escuelas... Bonnie:wow..pero dime..que es todo eso que dijiste? Flash:(va a ser una laaaarga noche)pues.. De ese modo,Flash estuvo toda la noche explicandole a Bonnie que era lo que habia afuera,le hablo de algunas cosa que habia en la ciudad.Lo curioso para el era la manera en que la animatronica se interesaba en cosas muy minimas o casi inservibles,nunca habia tratado con alguien tan interesado en el mundo.Nisiquiera un niño era capaz de alcanzar la curiosidad que Bonnie sentia al escuchar todo lo que el guardia le decia.Trataba de imaginarse a las criaturas,las edificaciones,los sonidos,todo lo que no habia presenciado nunca.Ademas,las animatronicas se habian dado por vencidas esa noche,despues de su derrotaFoxy estaba que hechaba chispas de rabia,Puppet pretendia salir a asustar al guardia pero Foxy no se lo permitio. La noche no tardo en acabar,eran las 5:55 a.m.,Flash debia irse. Bonnie:aww,no es justo,apenas y habias comenzado con lo mas interesante Flash:pues si quieres esta noche puedo continuar Bonnie:claro Flash:entonces..adios Bonnie:adios Bonnie se fue primero,Flash no se iba a arriesgar a salir con Bonnie cerca,no iba a confiar en ella en solo una noche. Ahora estamos en la bodega,y como ya lo deben esperar,alguien esta discutiendo. Foxy:TODO ES TU CULPA PUPPET!! TE DIJE UN MILLON DE VECES QUE TU IDEA NO IBA A FUNCIONAR,SALIR TODAS JUNTAS??!! CUANDO A FUNCIONADO ESO??!! Puppet:MI CULPA???!!! SI LA SEÑORITA NO SE HA DADO CUENTA,EL PLAN QUE SEGUIMOS FUE EL TUYO!!!! EL MIO ERA QUE CADA UNA SALIERA EN UN INTERVALO DE TIEMPO BREVE Y NO TODAS JUNTAS,COMO TU LO PROPUSISTE!!!!!! Foxy:YO NUNCA DIJE..!! f'lash-back' Foxy:no Puppet tengo una mejor idea,que tal si mejor salimos todas juntas? Puppet:no lo se...pero veamos si funciona Foxy:claro que va a funcionar! Fin del flash-back Foxy:ammmmm..no me conviertas en la enemiga,era un plan infalible Puppet:entonces como pudo fallar? Foxy:fue culpa de Chica,ella tardo demasiado en salir Chica:mi culpa? Yo sali cuando tu me diste la señal Foxy:no es cierto,saliste 3 segundos mas tarde Chica:fue culpa de Freddy,ella se cayo y tuve que esperarla Freddy:no es mi culpa que algun idiota halla dejado una cascara de platano por ahi Foxy:el punto es que no fue mi culpa,todas cometieron errores Puppet:yo no,nisiquera me dejaste salir Foxy:por que ya no serviria de nada Puppet:claro que si Foxy:claro que no Puppet:si Foxy:no Puppet:si Foxy:no Puppet:si Foxy:no Puppet:si Foxy:no Puppet:si Foxy:no Puppet:si Foxy:no Foxy y Puppet:GOLDEN!!!!! Sin embargo Golden no estaba atenta a la discucion de las demas,su mirada se mantenia fija en Bonnie,quien con un pedazo de crayon negro dibujaba algo en una de las cajas de la bodega:un gran rectangulo con muchos cuadrados en su interior,en la parte de abajo,otro rectangulo dividido en 2.A lado de esa figura,Bonnie dibujaba 2 arcos,uno hacia la derecha y otro hacia la izquierda,y encima de ellos una figura irregular con pequeñas lineas irregulares en su interior. Bonnie:(creo que asi fue como me dijo que se veia un edificio y un arbol) Foxy:GOLDEN FREDDY!!!!! Golden:ah? Que sucede Foxy? Foxy:Puppet me culpa por que el plan fallo anoche,dile que no es verdad Golden:(sin dejar de mirar a Bonnie)claro Foxy..todo fue tu culpa Foxy:QUE!!!!!!??????? Puppet:te lo dije!! Foxy:pero Golden... Golden:(mirando el dibujo de Bonnie)si Foxy fue culpa del hombre morado... Freddy:por que lo metes en esto!!?? Golden:si Chica..puedes culpara a Puppet de todo Puppet:HEY!! Golden:claro Freddy,puedes volver a quitarte las telarañas en la caja de Puppet Puppet:QUE!!!!??? Asi que es tu culpa que mi caja siempre este sucia!! Freddy:yo...ammmm.. Foxy:creia que yo era la unica que ensuciaba la caja de Puppet Puppet:TU TAMBIEN LO HACES???!!! Foxy:yo...ammmmmmm..de quien hablas? Puppet:ahora solo me falta que Bonnie sea quien ensucia mi caja tambien Freddy:ella no,pero Chica si Chica:solo fue una vez Puppet:QUE TIENEN EN CONTRA DE MI CAJA!!??? Foxy:queremos que aprendas que la suciedad no es tan mala Puppet:claro que lo es Chica:en que sentido? Puppet:quien quiere estar cubierta de tierra y polvo todo el tiempo? Todas levantan la mano. Puppet:es por eso que soy muy diferente a todas ustedes Freddy:cuidado,no provoquen a la señorita elegante Puppet:mira quien habla,la que se cree la reina del lugar solo por ser la animatronica preferida Freddy:no es mi culpa ser la mas linda de todas las animatronicas de este horrible lugar Chica,Foxy y Puppet:NO ES CIERTO,YO SOY MAS LINDA QUE TU!!! Todas comienzan una discucion sobre quien es la preferida,salvo por Golden,su interes en el dibujo de Bonnie la hacia olvidarse de que debia calmar a las demas. Golden:(estoy segura de haber visto una figura asi en otro lado) El dia no tardo mucho en acabar,aunque en ese transcurso las animatronicas habian tenido una muy interesante pelea,cuyas consecuencias serian notadas por Shinning Armor,quien,cunado se disponia a poner a las animatronicas en su lugar,se dio cuneta de que:Freddy tenia la ropa arañada,curiosamente solo por 3 dedos,Chica tenia el cabello todo desordenado,Puppet tenia en la mano un garfio y Foxy tenia las garras un poco desgastadas. Shinning:(que no daria por desaserme de la mayoria de ustedes de una buena vez) NOCHE 9 Como cada noche,Flash habia llegado puntual a su sitio,cerro ambas puertas,y espero a Bonnie,quien llego exactamente a las 12:05 a.m. La animatronica tenia en el rostro una gran sonrisa,sintoma de que le alegraba,tanto ver al guardia,como seguir aprendiendo del exterior. Bonnie:Hola Flash! Flash:hola Bonn..momentito,como sabes mi nombre? Nunca te lo dije. Bonnie:oye genio,tienes un gafete que dice como te llamas,no lo habias notado? Flash:(soy un verdadero tonto) Bonnie:bueno,vas a seguir hablandome de el mundo de afuera? Flash:claro,en que me quede? Bonnie:(intendando recordar)ammm...ya recorde,en algo que llamste animales. Flash:por supuesto,bien..por donde empezar? Bueno,los animales son criaturas muy diversas con diferentes caracteristicas,algunos son muy pequeños,otros muy grandes,muy pesados o ligeros... Bonnie:no podrias explicarlo de manera mas simple? Solo haces que me confunda...(ideando una idea)..y cuando me confundo,(fingiendo una voz mas grave)¡SOY CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR TODAS LAS PUERTAS Y LAS CAMARAS HASTA ENTRAR EN ESE CUARTO Y ACABAR CONTIGO! Flash:(aterrado)No por favor!! Bonnie:jajajajajaja,es broma,nunca te haria daño. Flash:(dudando y aterrado)ok.. Bonnie:entonces,como son los animales? Flash comenzo a pensar en un modo mas sencillo de explicarse,entonces vio a Bonnie detenidamente y tuvo una idea. Flash:ves la ropa que usas? Bonnie:si Flash:has notado que tienes 2 broches que tienen forma? Bonnie:claro Flash:sabes que forma es esa Bonnie:no Flash:eso es la cabeza de un conejo,una clase de animal Bonnie:de verdad?(se quita un broche)Esto es un conejo? Que lindos son! Flash:te diseñaron para que te parecieras a un conejo Bonnie:me paresco a un conejo? Flash:un poco,tienes la nariz,la cola y ropa que asemeja ser la piel de uno. Bonnie:sorprendente Flash:(teniendo una idea)tambien tus compañeras se parecen a algunos animales Bonnie:a cuales' Flash:bien...pues Chica se parece un poco a un ave,que tienen un pico y plumas.Luego ambas Freddys,se parecen mucho a los osos,por sus orejas y la nariz.Foxy,ella es un zorro,sus orejas,la cola y la nariz la delatan.Tambien existen muchos otro tipos de animales. Bonnie:pero y Puppet? Flash:ella no,mas bien parece un titere. Bonnie:un que? Flash:un titere,un juguete que sirve para crear una historia. Bonnie:creo que ya me quedo claro lo que son los aniamles,ahora lo que sigue,que es el mar? Como la noche anterior,el guardia se encargo de ilustrar a Bonnie con lo que existia fuera de la pizzeria.La noche se paso mas rapido que el dia.Curiosamente nadie se movio,asi que Flash y Bonnie no tuvieron interrupciones en toda la noche. Cuando el reloj marco la 6 de la mañana,Bonnie se despidio de Flash y se dispuso a volver a su lugar.Y asi lo hizo,pero al ver el escenario,pudo notar que Freddy no estaba ahi,estaba en la bodega.No le dio importancia y prefirio colocarse al lado de Chica,quien parecia tener una mirada de disgusto que estaba dirigida a Foxy.Estaba por preguntar que sucedia cuando vio al encargado llegar. Justo cuando Shinning habia acabado de guardar a las animatronicas en su lugar,todas se dispersaron en la bodega,nadie le dirigia la mirada a nadie.A excepcion de Golden que igual a los dias anteriores se concentraba solo en Bonnie.Fue entonces que Bonnie prefirio distraer a Golden. Bonnie:oye..Golden,que tienen todas? Golden:ellas no tienen nad..(ve que todas estan separadas)Ahora que les pasa? Puppet:(sin mirar a Golden)preguntale a la señorita "osito consentido" Freddy:(fingiendo tos)envidiosa Golden:ahora que hiciste Freddy? Freddy:quien?yo? Chica:si,te estan hablando a ti Freddy:a ti nadie te esta hablando Patito Feo Foxy.jajajajajajajajajajaja!!! Patito Feo Chica:CALLATE FOXY!!!TU SABES MUY BIEN QUE SOY UN POLLITO!!!!(o al menos eso decian los niños que era) Foxy:no me importa,igual eres fea Puppet:Uy,miren quien habla,la mas linda de aqui Freddy:esa soy yo!! Golden:QUE CHISPAS ESTA PASANDO AQUI!!?? Ninguna respondio Golden:bien,si no me dicen que pasa,ya no habra mas cuentos Todas:NO!!! Foxy:no nos quites nuestros cuentos!! Puppet:por favor no,amo el cuento de Blanca-Puppet Chica:y yo el de La caperuzita Chica Freddy:pero es mejor el de Bonnie y los 3 Freddy's Golden:entonces diganme que les pasa Chica:esque..ayer Foxy dijo que yo no era buena asustando Foxy:y Puppet me dijo oxidada Puppet:Freddy presume que es mas linda que yo Freddy:y Chica dice que canto mal Golden:eso es todo?Por eso pelean tanto? Todas asintieron. Golden:ustedes sabe que todo eso no es verdad,asi que ahora pediran disculpas a quien hayan ofendido Nadie quiere hacerlo Golden:bueno,supongo que ya no quieren oir mi nuevo cuento:Los 7 niñitos y Foxy Puppet:siento lo que dije Foxy Foxy:perdon Chica Chica:lo siento Freddy Freddy:perdoname Puppet Golden:listo,ven que es mejor llevarse bien Todas:si Golden:(abre sus brazos)vengan aqui,quiero darles un abrazo a todas Todas se acercan a Golden y se unen al abrazo,excepto por Bonnie. Golden:las quiero mucho chicas(ve a Bonnie moviendo sus brazos ondulatoriamente*como si formara olas*)Viene Bonnie?,aun tengo espacio para una mas Bonnie.no gracias,estoy muy bien Golden:(ahh..que estoy haciendo mal con ella?,solo trato de compensarles todo,pero ella actua como si yo fuera lo peor del mundo...y tiene razon) Bonnie trato de no prestar atencion a sus compañeras el resto del dia,no queria olvidarse de lo que el guardial le habia contado que era el mar,agua salada,infinidad de animales que llamo peces,plantas diversas,maravillas que no conocia y se moria por ver. Golden por su lado,solo se preocupaba por Bonnie,sabia que Bonnie tenia una acitud muy extraña desde hacia años para con ella,su relacion habia cambiado mucho,Golden recordaba los años felices que pasaban cuando se comportaban como una familia,pero ahora,todo se habia ido al olvido,tenian peleas muy seguido y Bonnie parecia distante. Golden:(no se como lo hare,pero ahora todo va a cambiar) Cuando el dia acabo,todas las animatronicas ya estaban contentas,hasta crearon una estrategia para asustar a Flash de una vez por todas,querian compensarle a Golden el que no se hubieran movido la noche anterior. Pero Bonnie no estaba dispuesta a dejar que sus compañeras asustaran a Flash,no queria que se fuera. NOCHE 10 Flash se habia presentado muy puntal a su empleo,el cual ya no le asustaba tanto como antes ya que ahora contaba con la ayuda de una animatronica que delataba a sus compañeras. Eran exactamente a las 12:05 a.m. cuando la animatronica se presento ante al guardia. Bonnie.como estas Flash? Flash:pues..bien supongo..y tu? Bonnie:podria estar mejor Flash:por que? Bonnie:por favor no te vuelvas a atorar como la otra noche Flash:no,solo te pregunto por que podrias estar mejor? Bonnie:larga historia,ahora no... Flash:como tu quieras Bonnie:y bien..vas a proseguir con tu explicacion de las motañas? Flash:claro..te decia que... Bonnie comienza a sacudirse. Flash:(espantado)Quien...quien es esta vez?..por favor dime que no es Foxy Bonnie.mejor no te digo nada Flash.FOXY!!?? En donde..? Bonnie:apenas sale del Pirata Cove Flash recibio la indicacion y cerro las puertas para impedir que Foxy saliera. Flash:listo Bonnie:una duda Flash:cual? Bonnie:por que no usas las luces,esolas ahuyenta igual y hasta gastas menos energia Flash:no lo sabia,gracias por el consejo Bonnie:te dije que te iba a ayudar y cumplire mi promesa Flash:pero..por que me ayudas? Bonnie:no lo se..solo creo que.. me caes bien Flash:vaya,para ser una animatronica tienes los mismos sentimientos de una persona normal Bonnie:las apariencias engañan Flash:y ahora,de donde sacaste ese dicho popular? Bonnie:se aprenden mas cosas de las que crees en este lugar Flash.te refieres a lo que escuchas decir a los niños Bonnie.exactamente..ay,no tienes idea de como los extraño Flash:no deberias decir eso,se que pueden ser agradables al principio pero cuando los conoces son un verdadero fastidio Bonnie:a que se debe ese comentario? Flash:propia experiencia Bonnie:claro,bueno cambiando el tema,hoy de que me vas a hablar Flash:de hecho hoy te queria pedir un favor Bonnie:de que se trata? Flash:que te parece si por hoy pausamos lo de hablarte de exterior Bonnie:entonces de que vamos a hablar? Flash:quiero que me cuentes algo de tu historia y la de la pizzeria Bonnie:(triste y melancolica)sabes..prefiero no hablar de eso ahora Flash:pero por...? Flash noto que Bonnie no estaba de humor por la expresion de su rostro asi prefirio no tocar el tema por el momento. Flash:tengo una mejor idea,te dire lo que son las playas y las selvas Bonnie:ahh..claro De la nada Bonnie vuelve a sacudirse. Flash.quien es ahora? Bonnie:adivina,pico anaranjado,tenia un cupcake en la mano. Flash:Chica verdad Bonnie:de que te alimentas que adivinas? Flash:de nada interesante,donde esta tu compañera ahora? Bonnie:pasillo 2 Flash:como ordenes. Una vez concluida la orden,Flash continuo su acorada platica con Bonnie,pero apesar de Bonnie se tornara feliz ante las palabras del guardia,el sabia que habia algo,muy adentro de la animatronica que la atormentaba. Obviamente las animatronicas siguieron moviendose el resto de la noche,pero gracias a Bonnie,Flash pudo librarse de ellas,su plan perfecto habia fallado.Pero esta vez no volvieron a culparse por el fallo,no querian que Golden se enojara con ellas. La noche se acabo,Bonnie se despidio del guardia y este se dispuso a volver a su hogar.Yo se que ahora esperan que veamos que sucede con las animatronicas pero esta vez vamos a ver que es de la vida del Flash. El guardia salio de la pizzeria con una expresion de duda y preocupácion en el rostro,la manera en que Bonnie se comportaba cuando se trataba de tocar el tema de su pasado lo habia dejado con la duda en la cabeza.¿Acaso el pasado de Bonnie era tan horrible para no querer contarlo?¿Tenia algo que ver con que lo estuviera ayudando?¿Cual era la verdadera historia de esa extraña pizzeria? Flash recordo que antes de que se dispusiera a trabajar en ese lugar habia oido montones de historias acerca de la pizzeria,que si las animatronicas eran las hijas del demonio,o que el primer encargado las armo con cuerpos de niños y niñas que el habia asesinado,o la mas irreverente de todas,que las animatronicas eran en realidad niñas que habian desaparecido hace mas de 30 años.Nadie estaba seguro de cual era la verdadera historia,pero el punto es que la pizzeria se habia envuelto en un sin fin de relatos y misterios. Flash:la unica manera de averiguar que demonios sucede en esa pizzeria es hacer que Bonnie hable,el problema es como lo voy a hacer,ella parece querer evitar a toda costa que yo me entere de su historia...debe haber algo que pueda hacer para que ella me cuente todo... ¿?:miren a quien tenemos aqui,mi guardia nocturno estrella Flash:Señor Shinning? Shinning.soy el jefe Shinning para ti(rie)es broma chico,que haces aqui todavia?,crei que ya te habias ido a tu hogar Flash:no se angustie señor,solo me quede pensando un momento es todo Shinning:esta todo bien? Flash:si..solo estaba pensando..en...una..chica..? Shinning:Vaya,parece que alguien esta ena... Flash:no,señor,no me refiero a eso,yo solo..reflexionaba acerca de un problema que tiene una...amiga que conozco. Shinning:te puedo ayudar en algo? Flash:bueno..si,como me puedo acercar a alguien que es muy reservada en su vida?,me refiero a que ella es muy alegre y animaba,pero aveces se comporta como si tratara de esconder algo,,,algo que le duele por dentro. Shinning:es muy facil,lo primero es no tratar de enterarte de todo en un instante,dale tiempo para que ella quiera contarte todo,ganate su confianza poco a poco,demuestrale que solo quieres ayudarla,pero claro,no te entrometas demasiado,es posible que ella cree que no deberia meterte en sus problemas,ok? Flash:claro,gracias Jefe Shinning:es un placer muchacho(saca un sobre de su bolsillo)Ah,y aprovechando que te veo,toma es tu paga de la semana pasada,olvide entregartela el otro dia. Flash:(recibe el sobre)Muchas gracias señor. Shinning:no fue nada,ahora si me disculpas,tengo que abrir el lugar. Flash:de acuerdo,hasta el anochecer Jefe. Flash se alejo caminando,pensando en lo que el señor Shinning le habia dicho.Parecia que tenia razon,si el queria acercarse a Bonnie debia ganarse su confianza,aunque eso seria dificil,tomando en cuenta el hecho de que Flash aun no confiaba del todo en la animatronica. Luego de pensarlo unas horas,el guardia llego a una conclusion,ya no le preguntaria a Bonnie acerca de su pasado,primero trataria de hacerle ver a Bonnie que el no le haria daño,(aunque no estaba seguro si funcionaria de manera viceversa)para que asi,cuando ella estuviera lista,le contara a Flash todo lo que escondia ese escalofriante lugar. De este modo,Flash dejo que transcurrieran 3 semanas,en las cuales,le seguia contando a Bonnie lo que existia en el exterior,ayudado por Bonnie se salvaba de las otras animatronicas y lentamente se acercaba a la animatronica que lo ayudaba. De las animatronicas,ni se diga,era la obvio que estaban consternadas sabiendo que un guardia,las estaba venciendo,por mas que hacian y reacian planes,nada funcionaba,el guardia que las liberaria no se largaba. MINI JUEGO 1 El tiempo habia transcurrido,era la noche 34,la verdad sea dicha,las animatronicas sabian que ese guardia era el segundo que habia durado mas tiempo.Trataron de recordar como fue que habian ahuyentado a el primero,y cuando por fin lo recordaron se acercaron a la animatronica que se habia encargado de asustarlo. Puppet.tenemos que pedirselo Chica:sabes que ella no va a aceptar Foxy:es verdad Puppet Puppet:pero ella es la unica que puede sacarlo de aqui Freddy:no perdemos nada preguntandole Chica:y si se vuelve a enojar como la ultima vez que se lo pedimos... FLASHBACK Foxy:oye..estabamos pensando...que tal si no ayudas con este guardia ¿?:pero si no lleva ni 2 semanas de que comenzo Puppet:pero estamos un poco cansadas de ser las unicas que asustan ¿?:NO ME INTERESA ESO,YO HICE UNA PROMESA DE NO SALIR Y LA VOY A CUMPLIR!!!!!!! FIN DEL FLASHBACK Freddy:recuerdo muy bien como se puso Chica:parecia el mismo demonio Foxy:bueno,vamos a preguntarle o no? Freddy:ok...solo no hagan nada que lo arruine Puppet:(fingiendo tos)Oiste Foxy? Foxy:Callate!! Puppet:a mi no me callas!!! Freddy:solo vayamos con ella y dejen de discutir Las 4 se acercaron lentamente hacia una animatronica,que permanecia con una mirada muy seria,mientras arreglaba las arrugas de su sombrero negro.Todo esto mientras contemplaba con molestia y furia a una animatronica que habia soltado sus 2 colas de caballo y cepillaba sus largos cabellos con la yema de sus dedos. ¿?:(no tengo idea de lo que escondes Bonnie pero te juro que lo voy a averiguar) Chica:disculpa Golden..podemos hablar...? Freddy.(interrumpe)..contigo? Golden:que pasa ahora? Puppet:veras..estabamos pensando...este guardia..es... el ultimo ...y no podemos... Golden:dejate de titubeos y dime que pasa Foxy:queremos que nos ayudes a asustar a este guardia En ese momento Bonnie,que estaba oyendo la conversacion,se altera ante la idea de que Golden salga a intentar asustar a Flash.Sin embargo,no se mostro preocupada,no queria levantar sospechas. Golden:(bajando la mirada)Creo que ya habiamos tenido esa conversacion antes y les di una respuesta Chica:pero Golden... Puppet:tu eres la unica que... Golden:(levantandose con una mirada de furia)NO PIENSO AYUDARLES EN ESTO,DEMUESTRENME QUE SON CAPACES DE HACER ALGO SOLAS POR UNA VEZ!!!!! Todas bajan la mirada,apenadas y asustadas. Foxy.claro...Golden.. Freddy:perdon por..molestarte Todas se retiran. Golden:(perdónenme chicas,no quiero ser mala con ustedes pero tengo miedo de volver a cometer una tonteria) Bonnie,por su lado,suspiro de alivio al saber que Golden no interferiria en el modo de asustar a Flash. NOCHE 34 El reloj marcaba las 12:00 de la noche,Flash habia llegado a su puesto muy a tiempo,y luego de 5 minutos,Bonnie llego a su lugar en la ventana para volver a hablar con Flash. Bonnie:hola Flash,com estas? Flash:pues bien..y tu? Bonnie.tambien Flash:y bueno..ahora de que quieres hablar? Bonnie:no lo se...mmmm..tengo una idea,que tal si ahora tu eliges el tema de conversacion? Flash:pero prometes no negarte a hablar del tema? Bonnie:claro Flash:podrias decirme...que es lo que pasa en esta pizzeria realmente? Bonnie se queda paralizada. Flash:bueno..si no quieres hablar de eso.. Bonnie:no,quiero hacerlo,confio en ti..y creo que mereces saber la verdad. Flash:que verdad? Bonnie:la que se esconde en este lugar y la que todo el mundo ignora. FLASHBACK (Nota:para que sepan cuando Bonnie narre o cuando Flash hable,colocare parentesis.Firma:LILI) (Bonnie:veras,antes,vivir en esta pizzeria era un sueño hecho realidad,todos los dias cantando y jugando con los niños era lo mas agradable del mundo) (Flash:y siempre fue asi?) (Bonnie:claro...es mas,la epoca que mas me gusto fue cuando abrieron el lugar) Se aprecia la pizzzeria,un lugar recien pintado,la parte exterior es de color amarilo mostaza,al centro hay una puerta en color rojo con un gran liston colo morado atravesado y a los lados,2 ventanas.Y al costado del lugar,se ve un letrero alto,con la inscripcion:Freddy's Fazbear Pizza,y encima de esta,una imagen de un oso colo cafe con un gorro negro. Sr. Dark Star(el primer encargado):Bienvenidos damas y caballeros,niños y niñas,a la pizzeria mas divertida de la ciudad.Estamos seguros que nuestro establecimiento sera de su agrado por ser un lugar 100 por ciento seguro e higienico.Y ahora sin mas preambulo(saca una tijeras de tamaño grande)sean todos bienvenidos a la pizzeria Freddy's Fazbear Pizza(corta el liston).Acto seguido la gran cantidad de personas,en su mayoria niños,entraron al lugar. (Bonnie:recuerdo muy bien el sonido de los niños emocionados cuando abrieron las puertas) Las personas,luego de recorrer el lugar llegaron a un salon grande,con varias mesas,todas con platos y sombreros de fiesta,que fueron usados por los niños.Despues de eso,la gente tomo asiento,(o al menos los que alcanzaron lugar,por la enorme cantidad de infantes)y el mismo hombre que habia cortado el liston,se paro en el escenario que habia en ese salon. Sr, Dark Star:de nueva cuenta,quisiera darles las gracia por haber venido a visitarnos en esta gran pizzeria,y como muchos esperan,por la publicidad que les hemos dado a conocer,preparense para ver a las verdaderas estrellas de este lugar.Yo se que muchos de ustedes tienen pequeñas mascotas en sus hogares,o me equivoco? Pues bien,nosotros tambien tenemos unas lindas mascotas aqui,pero tranquilos niños,ellas no son perros que muerden o gatos que arañan,no,no,no,no,no.Ellas son aun mas especiales.A alguien de aqui les gustan los pollitos? Niños:Si!,a mi!a mi! Dark Star:pues bien,entonces dejenme presentarles a la linda y dulce Chica. Entonces de escenario,sale timidamente una animatronica con el cabello muy largo y ondulado,tenia largas pestañas en sus ojos de color verde,en susu mejillas,un rubor color rosa,no tenia nariz,en su lugar,un pequeño pico,usaba una falda color amarillo con largas plumas dibujadas,ademas de eso,un babero con la inscripcion:Let's party. Toy Chica:Hola niños. Los niños emocionados,comienzan a hacer mucho ruido. Niños.Chica,Chica,Chica!! Dark Star:Un pequeño dato de Chica,ella es un poco timida,asi que no griten,o si no ella se va asustar. Niños:(susurrando)ok...shhhhh..jijiji Dark Star:asi esta mejor,verdad Chica? Chica asiente con la cabeza. Dark Star:pero estoy seguro de que ustedes no vienen solo a verla a ella,creen que Chica tenga otras amigas,si o no? Niños:Si! Dark Star:(a Chica)Oye chica,di nos,tienes mas amigas si o no? Chica:claro que si,amigo. Dark Star:ya la oyeron amiguitos,ella tiene muchas amigas que la van a acompañar para siempre.Adivinen que creen que es su proxima amiga?Una pista.Ella hace esto.(comienza a saltar) Niño 1:es una rana! Niña 1:es un canguro! Niño 2:no,es una chapulin! Niña 2:ya se,es un conejo! Dark Star:exactamente,ella es un conejo.Oye Bonnie,ven a conocer a estos niños! Acto seguido,una animatronica con cabello maorado obscuro atado en 2 colas de caballo,adornados con orejas de conejo color azul con un moño rosa cada uno,con mechones de 2 colores,uno azul y otro rosa,tenia un rubor rojo en las mejillas,sus ojos morado tenia largas pestañas tambien,la falda era de color azul con encaje morado bajo,traia puesta una camisa blanca con un gran moño rojo,con mangas cortas,estas con encaje rosa fuerte. Toy Bonnie:Pero que niños tan mas lindo hay aqui ,verdad Chica? Toy Chica:muy lindos sin duda Dark Star:algo sobre Bonnie,ella adora leer y es muy buena tocando su guitarra. Nuevamente los niños comienzan a hacer ruido. Dark Star:haber niños,hagamos un poco de silencio,que falta una amiga por subir.Ella es la mas importante de todas ellas,es la cantante principal.... (Bonnie:creo que fue por su culpa el que Freddy se crea super importante) Dark Star:...asi que preparense para ver a la grande...a la maginifica...a la sorprendente...Freddy!!! Ahora del escenario,sale muy animada,con una gran sonrisa en el rostro,una animatronica con un cabello que parecia nube en color rosa,sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos,usaba una camisa violeta,con un moño de 2 colores:negro y rojo,esta era atada por un liston de color morado,su falda tenia 3 capas de diferentes colores;la primera era un encaje de color azul,la siguiente era un encaje mas largo de color rosa y la ultima era una falda muy ancha de color amarillo con un toque de rojo en el borde. Toy Freddy:hola amiguitos,estoy muy feliz de conocerlos (Bonnie:recuerdo que Puppet fue quien nos confecciono la ropa que llevabamos ese dia,engañamos a los dueños para que creyeran que ese era el vestuario que debiamos llevar) (Flash:que no debian llevar esa ropa?) (Bonnie:no,debiamo de llevar la que usamos ahora,pero Puppet se ofrecio a hacernos ropa nueva y de maquillarnos para la ocasion) Dark Star:asi que,amigas que les parece si..? ¿?:oye amigo,a mi no me presentaste! Dark Star:ah claro,casi lo olvido,tenemos a una amiga mas que quiere subir con nosotros.Oye Foxy,ya puedes venir. Pero esta vez,no vemos aparecer a una aminatronica como tal del escenario,esta vez,un monton de piezas sin armar,con solo una cabeza,un moño y sus manos y pies se deja ver,pero ella sale colgada del techo. Foxy:(de cabeza)Hola niños! (Flash:espera dijiste que solo era piezas sin armar?) (Bonnie:lo se,se que no es lo que esperabas ver de Foxy,pero ese dia ella rogo por que la dejaran aparecer de diferente manera) (Flash.pero que los dueños no se extrañaron cuando vieron a Foxy rearmada?) (Bonnie:un poco,pero eso te lo contare despues,ahora continuare) PAUSA PARA EL FLASHBACK . Minetras tanto,en otro lugar de la pizzeria... Foxy:bien,esta vez yo asustare sola al guardia,nadie me impedira hacerlo. ¿?:(detras de una mesa)hola Foxy! Foxy:que estas haciendo? Freddy.dijiste que debiamos ser sigilosas al ver al guardia y asi poder asustarlo.Quieres ver que mas tengo?(se va un momento y reaparece con un disfraz de espia con un garfio expandible)LADRONA FELINA!(vuelve a ires y reaparece con una mascara de un perro)LADRONA CANINA!(se va y vuelve con una manta sobre su cabeza)MESA!(se retira y regresa disfrasada de Bonnie)DiISFRAZ DE CONEJO!(se va y vuelve con la cara pintada de rosa)CAMUFLAGE! Foxy:eso es lo opuesto al camuflage! Foxy comienza a caminar,Freddy la sigue.Estaban a 2 pasillos de cuarto de vigilancia,pero Foxy se detiene. Foxy:necesitamos un buen disfraz. De la nada,Foxy se ve rodeada de un monton de globos de mil colores. Freddy:el mejor disfraz que tendras. Foxy se golpea la cara con su unica mano,luego truena uno por uno todos los globos que Freddy le habia puesto en frente. Freddy:(la olfatea)snif,snif...hueles a masa para pizza. Foxy:(le tapa la boca)shhhh..tenemos que acercarnos y asi poder escucharlo a escondidas,siginifica que no nos escuche. Freddy.uh!,tengo justo lo necesario. Foxy:tienes un plan? Freddy:claro,me acercare a el cuarto,luego le dare mi microfono y podemos escuchar lo que dice,que tal? Freddy comienza a caminar directo al cuarto. Foxy:que estas haciendo? Se trata de espiarlo,al menos sabes lo que significa espiar? Significa ser sigilosas,significa no ser vistas..significa GUARDAR SILENCIO!!!!!!!!! En el cuarto de vigilancia. Bonnie:(comienza a sacudirse)Foxy y Freddy a 2 pasillos de aqui! Flash:hecho Flash oprime uno de los botones de su computador. De vuelta con Foxy y Freddy. Una camara voltea hacia ellas y se enciende la luz. Foxy:oh.. Freddy:(con la manta en su cabeza)Mesa a Foxy,codigo rojo,has sido vista,CORRE!!!(sale corriendo seguida de Foxy) Una vez lejos de ese pasillo,comienzan una breve platica. Foxy:oye Freddy,no vuelvas a hacer eso. Freddy:si,lo admito,no eran mis mejores disfraces. Foxy:no,eso no..me refiero a actuar como lo hiciste,sabes muy bien lo que Golden opina de que nos comportemos asi. Freddy:si..cada vez que lo hacemos ella dice:"Que sea la ultima vez que actuan asi,esa actitud es insoportable." Foxy:jajajajaja,si...ay..extraño ser yo misma...pero bueno,si somos como eramos antes no asustaremos a ningun guardia. Freddy:exacto .. En el cuarto de vigilancia. Bonnie:bueno en que me quede? Ah si..como te decia. EL FLASHBACK CONTINUA Dark Star:ella es Foxy! Una verdadera amante de la diversion y los deportes. Niño 3:ella no se ve como una Foxy! Es mas una Mangle(siginifica mutilado)! Si,si ella se debe llamar Mangle! Niños:(burlandose)Jjajajajajajaja Mangle,Mangle,Mangle!!! (Bonnie:ese dia senti mucha lastima por Foxy,no le gusto para nada que la llamaran Mangle) Dark Star:a ver niños,mas respeto,ella se llama Foxy y punto final. (Bonnie:el fue muy bueno al calmar a esos niños,Foxy casi hechaba a llorar,pero si lo hacia nos descubririan) Dark Star.esta bien,ahora..el momento que esperaban,ellas nos deleitaran tocando y cantando para nosotros!Pero antes demosles un aplauso pra que se animen a hacerlo. Todos comienzan a aplaudir.Dark Star se acerca a Bonnie y coloca en sus manos una guitarra roja,baja de escenario.Una melodia comienza escucharse y ellas empienzan a baliar y a cantar. Todas:Tenemos que estar Siempre listas Y el tiempo hay que aprovechar Daremos hoy, si una gran fiesta Pronto mucha diversión habrá, Yo no sé, que pasara Solo sé, que bien se sentirá Con amigos si, ya hay que encender las luces A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial A bailar, a bailar A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial A bailar, a bailar Bonnie:Si algo no fue como tú esperabas Freddy:Ríete, no es un crimen estar mal Chica:Hazlo ya, tú eres muy original Foxy:Si te hacen tan buenas, que risa me dan Tenemos que estar Siempre listas Y el tiempo hay que aprovechar Daremos hoy, si una gran fiesta Pronto mucha diversión habrá Yo no sé, que pasara Solo sé, que bien se sentirá Con amigos si, ya hay que encender las luces A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial A bailar, a bailar A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial A bailar, a bailar A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial A bailar, a bailar A bailar pues tendremos una fiesta genial A bailar, a bailar Todos vuelve a aplaudir. Dark Star:(vuelve a subir al escenario)que les parece? Verdad que son las mejores? Niños:si! Otra,otra,otra! (Bonnie:ese dia fue memorable,el resto de la semana fue casi lo mismo,y a las 2 semanas Foxy decidio rearmarse nuevamente,no le gusto mucho que la hubieran llamado Mangle.) (Flash:y como le hicieron para que los empleados no se dieran cuenta de que Foxy estaba rearmada?) (Bonnie:ah,eso fue muy sencillo,resulta que una vez un empleado se quedo hasta tarde,y para que el fuera parte de nuestro plan,le tocamos una cancion de cuna para que se quedara dormido aqui,luego rearmamos a Foxy,le pusimos a ese hombre una llave inglesa en una de las manos,y Foxy se recosto a su lado ya armada,a la mañana siguiente,cuando el encargado llego,felicito al hombre por haber armado a Foxy sin dañar su programacion, y le dio un poco mas de su suledo habitual.Lo mas gracioso era que desde entonces ese hombre creia que era sonambulo) (Flash:oh,ya veo...oye..creo que el resto es obvio,los niños los niños las querian mucho no?) (Bonnie:acertaste..de hecho,ellos nos traian montones de dibujos de nosotras..ay..como extraño cunado eso era lo que viviamos) (Flash:a que te refieres con eso?) (Bonnie:a que me entristece mucho que las cosas entre los niños y nosotras hayan cambiado asi..tan de repente) (Flash:se nota que ellos eran muy importantes para ustedes..pero que significa que las cosas hayan cambiado tan de repente?) (Bonnie:es que...nosotras no creiamos que las cosas que vivimos,lo mucho los divertiamos,lo mucho que los adorabamos se haya ido al olvido total) Se aprecia la pizzeria,se veia que ya habian pasado algunos meses desde la pizzeria abrio,en frente al escenario,muchas mesas vacias,la gente comenzaba a marcharse,las animatronicas seguian en el escenario,aun no habia ido a bajarlas de ahi.Y a un costado del escenario podiamos apreciar una gran caja de color blanco con un liston rojo,del cual una titere de aspecto sonriente mantenia la cabeza baja,estaba apagada.Luego de un rato ese salon se quedo solo,a excepcion de una pequeña niña que seguia contemplando a las animatronicas,quienes la veian de reojo cuando la pequeña no les ponia tencion.La niña parecia de unos 8 o 9 años,con un cabello muy largo atado en una cola de caballo,su larga cabellera tenia 2 colores,rojo con pequeño mechones amarillos,sus grandes ojos color verde agua contemplaban a las animatronicas y ella permanecia con una gran sonrisa.Ella giro su cabeza para ver si habia alguien en el lugar,pero no.Una vez hecho,se subio al escenario,saco unos papeles de unos de los bolsillos de su chamarra color naranja,se acerco a las animatronicas y coloco un papel diferente en la mano de cada una de las animatronicas que estaban ahi. ¿?:(le da un papel a Freddy)para la osita mas divertida del mundo(se acerca a Chica y le da uno)para la mas linda patita que hay(baja de escenario y se acerca a la caja)para la mas elegante de todos lo titeres(mete el papel en la caja,vuelve a subir al escenario y se para frente a Freddyy le entrega otro papel)le das esto a tu gemela Freddy y dile que me encanta su color dorado(se acerca a Bonnie)y esto es para mi animatronica favorita.(Le da el papel)Las quiero mucho..amigas.(abraza a Bonnie) Bonnie,lentamente se agacha y de rodillas,le devuelve el abrazo a la pequeña,despues las demas(que estaban en el escenario)se acercan,y forman un abrazo grupal,luego de 5 minutos,las animatronicas vuelven a su estado inmovil,la niñita baja del escenario y va directamente a la caja,y alli,se uso de puntas,abrazo al titere y ella le da un pequeño beso en la frente.Luego,la niña se despidio de las animatronicas y fue a la salida,pero antes volvio la vista al escenario y pudo ver a todas las animatrnicas y a la titere,quienes le hacian una seña y decian. Las animatronicas:adios "Sunsy",(ponen un dedo en su boca)shhhhh...oki? "Sunsy":adios amigas,yo guardare su secreto. (Flash:vaya..esa niña si que las apreciaba) (Bonnie:como no tienes idea..ella era mi niña favorita..bueno ella y..) Volvemos a ver la pizzeria,de nueva cuenta,era la hora de que los clientes se retiraran,las animatronicas iban a ser llevadas a la bodega,donde eran colocadas cuando el lugar cerraba,(para ese entonces ellas estaban comodas en la bodega)fue entonces que un hombre vestido con el uniforme de la pizzeria,entro al salon y sostuvo la caja de la titere con ella adentro y salio del lugar,a los 10 segundo un niño de alrededor de 10 años entro al salon,con un extraño paquete en la mano,atranco la puerta con una silla y se acerco al escenario,subio y obserrvo fijamente a la animatronica con 2 colas de caballo y nariz de conejo.Bonnie bajo la mirada y pudo ver detenidamente,a aquel niño que esa tarde habia estado alli,solo mirando el show que hicieron,sin sonreir un poco,se mantenia serio,y la vez melancolico.El niño con cabello color azul marino y con un mechon color celeste,ojos azul cielo y piel blanca,se mantenia quieto,solo mirando,luego de un rato,se acerco a Bonnie,desenvolvio su paquete y arropo a la animatronica con una cobija de bebe color violeta.Acto seguido salio corriendo.Bonnie,consternada se limito a acariciar la pequeña cobija que le habian colocado. FIN DEL FLASHBACK Bonnie:(triste y melancolica)nunca olvidas a niños como Sunsy o como ese pequeño..(se cubre la cara con las manos)..pero ellos a ti si.. Bonnie parecia estar a punto de llorar,su expresion de dolor y tristeza eran capaces de conmover hasta a la mas dura de las rocas. Flash:Bonnie..yo..no tenia idea...(el reloj marca las 6) Bonnie:(tratando de sonreir)bueno..debo irme..adios Flash.. Flash:adios..Bonnie.. Bonnie se retira. Flash espero un momento para esperar a que Bonnie se alejara,a pesar de que esa noche Bonnie se habia comenzado a sincerar con el,aun no confiaba en ella del todo,(aun no comprendo por que Flash sigue dudando)volvio a su hogar,que era un apartamento grande,ubicado en el centro de la ciudad,el apartamento tenia 3 habitacione,1 de el y 2 para invitados,una sala grande,una cocina completa,1 baño,en la sala un escritorio pequeño,encima de este,una laptop. El guardia,una vez dentro,fue a la cocina,tomo una manzana,la comio rapido y se dirigio a su habitacion,queria dormir y reflexionar un poco acerca de lo que Bonnie le habia contado.Pero por mas que le dabas vueltas al asunto,nada parecia tener sentido,y eso era ya que desconocia la historia completa de la pizzeria.Luego de 30 minutos de pensar,Flash se quedo dormido.Estuvo tranquilo un rato,hasta que,comenzo a escuchar ruidos extraños,creia que tal vez era alguien que tocaba la puerta pero por mas que trataba de abrir los ojos,no lo lograba.Cuando creyo haberlos abierto,tenia la vista nublada,pero aun asi logro saber donde se encontraba,se vio en la pizzeria.Y entonces,escucho unas pequeñas voces,unas casi conocidas voces... ¿?:corran..quiero ver a esos muñecos que cantan 2¿?:ya vamos,esperanos.. 3¿?:no se alejen demasiado niñas... 4¿?:no va a pasarnos nada.. En ese instante ,Flash se desperto,tratndo de comprender ese sueño. Flash:la pizzeria?..esas voces...? Que significa? El resto del dia,el gurdia trato de encontrarle sentido a su sueño,pero nada tenia sentido,voces de niños?,la pizzeria?,el hecho de que cuando estaba soñando no podia ver con claridad?,todo sin sentido.Finalmente Flash dio por solucion que todo habia sido solo otro de sus sueños raros y trato de olvidarse de el. Por otro lado,las cosas en la pizzeria estaban normales,nada fuera de lo peculiar,soloamente las animatronicas hablando. Golden:Foxy,alguien me conto que anoche estabas a punto de asustar al guardia por ti sola. Foxy:Freddy! Le dijiste? Freddy:yo no fui Golden:Freddy no me dijo eso,en realidad fue.... Chica:(asustada y hablando rapido)lo siento Foxy,pero cuando vi que saliste de tu lugar no pude evitar no decirle a Golden,porque tu sabes que ella nos pide que le digamos todo,pero no queria que te regañaran,no le regañes Golden por favor,yo solo tenia buenas intenciones y... Golden:tranquila Chica no la regañare Foxy:fiuu.. Puppet:(mirando a Bonnie que tenia una mirada triste)oigan,ahora que le pasa a Bonnie? Foxy:seguro se siente mal porque no quiso ayudarno y ahora quiere que la perdonemos Freddy:quizas tengas razon Foxy Chica:vamos a averiguarlo. Todas se acercan a Bonnie. Puppet:descuida Bonnie,te perdonamos.. Bonnie:por que?(tal vez ya descubrieron de de Flash)No! Puedo explicarlo! Golden:no tienes nada que explicar,puedes volver a ayudarnos Bonie:NUNCA! Ya les dije que no lo haria. Foxy:entonces por que estas asi? Bonnie:poruqe,reorde cuando los niños nos querian,cuando eramos especiales para ellos... Todas se quedan paralizadas.Golden,por su parte,no queria que se tocara ese tema. Puppet:fueron grandes tiempos Chica:los mejores sin duda.. Golden:(harta)ya basta! Que no recuerdan que fue por culpa de esos horribles mocosos que acabamos aqui?! Es su culpa que ahora tengamos que hacer esto!! Y tu,Bonnie,olvidate de esos horribles niños,solo nos causaron desgracias!!!!! Bonnie,se quedo paralizada,si hubiera sio su decision habria defendido a los niños con uñas y dientes,pero no queria provocar a Golden,sabia a la perfección como se ponia cuando la contradecian.Luego de ese grito,todas se retiran de al lado de Bonnie. Golden:(perdoname Bonnie..perdonenme por favor....los niños no son los culpables de su estado...la unica culpable soy yo.. ) El sol se oculto en el horizonte,Flash se presento a su lugar 15 minutos antes,queria seguir enterándose de la historia de la pizzeria. NOCHE 35. Bonnie llego al cuarto de vigilancia 5 minutos despues de las 12,la expresion de su cara hacia notar su humor triste y melancolico. Flash:hola Bonnie.. Bonnie:(con la mirada baja)hola... Flash:estas bien?(que pregunta es esa Flash?) Bonnie:no es nada grave... Flash:claro que si,no te ves muy feliz...si es por lo que me contaste ayer... Bonnie:no,es solo que tuve una pelea con Golden... Flash:(asuastado)con Gol..den?...Gol..den...Fredd..Freddy? Bonnie:si,fue con ella Flash:que fue lo que te dijo? Bonnie:me exigio que me olvidara de los niños,dice que ellos son los culpables de nuestra situacion actual Flash:y no lo son? Bonnie:no..digo..en cierto modo... Flash:a que te refieres? Bonnie:a la siguiente etapa de nustra historia Flash.espera..no es necesario que... Bonnie:no te angusties,no tiene nada de malo,tu mereces saber toda la verdad...la menra en que nuestras vidas de ensueño..se volvieron una horrible pesadilla.. FLASHBACK Es de noche en la pizzeria,las animatronicas estan siendo arropadas por Puppet,era hora de dormir.(por que antes ellas dormian)Todas las animatronicas tenian un mantel encima para cubrirse.Pero Golden no,ella permanecia sentada,de brazos cruzados. (Bonnie:aun no estaba dormida,cuando vi algo muy raro...) De pronto Golden comenzo a sacudirse de manera horrible,al mismo tiempo se apretaba fuertemente la cabeza,parecia que algo le dolia,Luego de eso un resplando ilumino todo el lugar. (Bonnie:creo que fui la unica lo vio) Cuando el resplandor se desvanecio,Golden estaba sentada nuevamente,dormida esta vez. (Bonnie:trate de de no darle importancia péro...) A los 10 segundos,Foxy se puso de pie,tenia la vista en blanco,salio de la bodega y regreso 5 minutos despues. (Bonnie:crei que no era nada y me quede dormida) Se aprecia la pizzeria en la mañana, ya llevaba 2 años abierta,las animatronicas Freddy,Chica y bonnie estaba finalizando otra de sus canciones.Fue entonces que un hombre subio al escenario. Sword Shine(el segundo encargado):gracias amigas por cantarnos,bien niños,estan listos pra ver a la pirata mas audaz que existe? Niños:Si! Sword Shine:Foxy,te buscan! Sale Foxy. Foxy:hola marineros,estan listos para una de mis canciones? Si es asi quiero oirlos gritar:ARRRRR!!! Niños:ARRR!!! Foxy:no los escucho,otra vez. Niños:ARRR!!! Foxy:esto esta mejor,ahora,a cantar.. Suena una melodia y Foxy comienza a cantar. Voy paseando en un rayo sónico Mi guitarra toca mi última creación No hay nada que podrá derrotarme Soy muy buena, no vas a ganarme Brillante, radiante, soy tan veloz Pues sorprendente así soy yo Brillante, radiante, soy tan veloz Pues sorprendente así soy yo...(de la manga de su camisa,sale una pequeña camisa color naranja con una nube blanca que tenia un relámpago multicolor,esta camisa estaba manchada de sangre.La camisa cae en una mesa.Foxy deja de cantar) Mujer 1:hay SANGRE!!! Mujer 2:esa camisa yo la he visto,era de una de las niñas desaparecidas! Un hombre con un anillo color morado señala a Foxy y grita:ESA ANIMATRONICA LA MATO!!!! ASESINA!!! Sowrd Shine:por fevor gente,puedo asegurarrles que todo esto es solo un gran malentendido Hombre 1:ningun malentendido,esa animatronica asesino a la niña!!!! Asesino a las 5 niñas!!!! La gente comienza a salir de la pizzeria,(los muy groseros se fueron sin pagar).El encargado los ve irse,pero no dijo nada,despues dirigio su mirada a Foxy,quien permanecia quieta,el encargado,despues de unos segundo,llego a una decision.Tomo a Foxy,la llevo a Pirata Cove,la redeo con la manta corrediza que habia en en lugar donde Foxy se colocaba cuando no tenia show,fue a su ofician y volvio con un letrero de madera que coloco frente a la cortina cerrada.LO SENTIMOS,FUERA DE SERVICIO,era el mensaje del letrero. (Flash:asi la declararon fuera de servicio?) (Bonnie:si,desde entonces ella no volvio a subir al escenario,solo por las noches lo hacia,para cantarnos a nosotras,era nuestro modo de consolarla) (Flash:consolarla?) (Bonnie:si...desde entonces ella solo se culpaba por la muerte de esas niñas...pero despues las cosas solo fueron de mal en peor...) Foxy ya llevaba varios meses fuera de servicio,ahora las animatronicas solo daban un show al dia,por la casi escasa cantidad de niños que iban a verlas. Era de noche,todas estaban en la bodega,tenian otra de sus platicas antes de dormir,cuando de pronto,Golden comienza a sacudirse horriblemente,cuando se detuvo tenia la mirada roja...acto seguido todas las demas se sacuden de igual modo,cuando se detienen su mirada parecia el fuego mismo. (Bonnie:no supe que paso,no podia ver nada...solo pude oir algunas cosas...) VOCES QUE BONNIE ESCUCHO: -Hola niños,estan listos? -Disculpe señor,pero es el cumpleaños de esta pequeña y... -Si es su cumpleaños recibira la mejor de las visitas... -Hola amigas... -Que estan haciendo..?...NO! NO POR FAVOR!!!!! -Hija,donde estas? AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! AUXILIO!!!!! -Lo siento señora pero...ya esta... (Bonnie:eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar,cuando volvi a ver...solo...me aterre..) La pizzeria cerrada,una extraña pero pequeña silueta dibujada en el piso del salon donde estaban las animatronicas,muchos policias acordonando y revisando todo el lugar. Investigador:señora,necesito que se calme para poder hacerle las preguntas.Que fue lo que paso aqui? Beauty Rouse:yo....(snif)..no pude ver nada..la traje aqui...era su cumpleaños...(snif)...habia ido...a pagar la cuenta...no vi que ....se habia separado de mi lado....cuando la busque....estaba aqui....llena de sangre...y esas muñecas....estaban aqui tambien...no supe que le hicieron.... Investigador:descuide señora,encontraremos al culpable,no se saldra con la suya Beauty Rouse:esas cosas...ellas la mataron...estoy segura... (Bonnie:dijo que matamos a alguien,nunca hariamos eso,luego..confirme mis sospechas...) Bonnie,trato de ver sus manos y cuando las vio,se aterro al ver como,de entre sus manos y dedos...un liquido rojo se escurria.Vio a sus compañeras y noto que sus manos estaban chorreando el mismo liquido rojo... (Bonnie:no podia creerlo...esa cosa que chorreaba era...sangre...entonces senti como me comenzaban a revisar,no supe que me hacian,a mi y mis amigas,no supe que accionaron dentro de mi pero cuando lo hicieron todo se torno negro,y cunado por fin pude abrir los ojos,vi a Puppet,reanimandome,estabamos en la bodega,quise salir y ver que habia pasado pero no pude...) Bonnie:que paso..? donde estamos? Golden:Bonnie...escucha... Bonnie:(tratando de abrir la puerta sin exito)que? Que esta pasando? Golden,no se puede abrir!! Foxy:Bonnie,basta.. Chica:es inutil Bonnie:que...de que hablan? Puppet:llevamos 2 semanas aqui...no nos van a dejar salir ya... Bonnie:que..? Golden:no sabemos por que,pero hace dias...que no nos abren,nadie pregunta por nosotras... Bonnie:no,no,no,no,no,no,....no!!!Por favor...tenemos que hacer algo... Golden:hemos tratado de todo..nada de lo que hagamos nos va a sacar de aqui.. Bonnie:pero...(se recarga en la puerta y se desliza hacia abajo)que hicimos? Puppet:dicen que...matamos a alguien... (Bonnie:nosotras matar? Eso nunca..o al menos eso es lo que nosotras nos juramos,pero parecia que si lo habiamos hecho,nosotras matamos a alguien...y despues..comenzo la pesadilla en la que vives...) (Flash:comenzaron a asustar? Por que?) Bonnie comienza a sacudirse. (Bonnie:Puppet y Chica se estan acercando!) Flash se encarga de evitar que las animatronicas no se acercan. (Flash:listo...*ve a a Bonnie que tenia la cabeza baja*todo bien?) (Bonnie:si...que fue lo que me preguntaste?) (Flash:por que empezaron a asustar?) (Bonnie:pues.......fue por queriamos liber....digo....venganza) (Flash:venganza?) (Bonnie:si...) (Flash:*molesto*y ese es motivo para matar a los guardias?) (Bonnie:que?) (Flash:que ustedes matan a los guardias metiendolos en trajes de Freddy) (Bonnie:de estas hablan...? ah,ya comprendi,nosotras nunca hemos hecho eso) (Flash:no mientas,el hombre del telefono....) (Bonnie:te dijo que nosotras haciamos eso,no? No creas eso,solo fue un malentendido por culpa de Foxy) Un guardia se encontraba en el cuarto de vigilancia,rodeado de las animatronicas,salvo por Foxy,la cara de ese hombre expresaba un miedo de los mas grandes. Guardia:por favor...no me lastimen...hare lo que sea... Golden:(fingiendo voz grave)COMETISTE UNA TERRIBLE EQUIVOCACION AL TRABAJAR AQUI!!!! Guardia:(llorando)no...yo les prometo...que no volvere...lo juro... Foxy aparece detras de las animatronicas con una cabeza vacia de Freddy,.El guardia se asusta mas. Guardia:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO LO HAGAN!!!!! Chica:(a Puppet en susurro)hacer que? Guardia:NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(sale corriendo de la pizzeria,las animatronicas solo lo ven con cara de"que acaba de pasar?") FIN DEL FLASHBACK Flash:pero para que llevaba una cabeza vacia? Bonnie:decia que queria que el guardia pensara que habia una nueva animatronica aqui,como si alguna vez llegar a haber otra animatronica Flash:entonces....ustedes no matan guardias? Bonnie:no..mmmm(ingeniando una idea)..bueno,solo mato a los guardias con el cabello azul..JAJAJAJAJA... Flash:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Bonnie:ay,no puedo creer que sigas creyendo que te hare daño Flash:pues...no es facil confiar en alguien que no tiene buena fama Bonnie:que?(un poco molesta)insinuas que no soy de fiar?! (su cabello comienza a crecer y ha volverse irregular)QUE NO TE HE DADO MOTIVOS PARA QUE SEPAS QUE NO TE LASTIMARE?! (sus dientes se empienzan a volver colmillos) CON QUE CREES QUE TE VOY A LASTIMAR!!! (uno de sus mechones rosas se vuelve de color rojo y otro se vuelve negro)...YO TE DARE MOTIVOS PARA QUE CREAS ESO!!!(su estatura aumenta y a una de sus manos le empienzan a aparecer garras)AHORA VERAS...!!!!(ve a Flash muerto de miedo,vuelve a la normalidad)Flash...perdonanme...(sale corriendo) La animatronica,luego de alejarse,se dirigio a el cuarto de vigilancia,se encerro y se sento en el suelo. Bonnie:(mirando sus manos)no...ya no,por favor...(se cubre la cara con las manos)..crei que ya lo tenia controlado...y justo frente a Flash....asi nunca me vera diferente.. Mientras tanto en en cuarto de vigilancia. Flash:(asustado)que..acaba de pasar...? Parecia otra Bonnie...no era la Bonnie que me agrada...que habra sido eso,ella..no parecia ser ella misma..debo averiguar que era eso. La noche se acabo,Bonnie no volvio al cuarto de vigilancia,asi que Flash tuvo que lidiar con Foxy y Freddy solo.A decir verdad,la animatronica estaba decidida a no volver a ver a Flash,temia volver a perder el control y herirlo.El guardia se retiro a su hogar,no sin antes ir al escenario y ver de reojo,casi haciendole una seña,a su compañera nocturna. Luego,cuando Shinning las dejo en la bodega,las animatronicas comenzaron una conversacion,esta vez no incluyeron a Golden,quien estaba junto a las cajas de la bodega. Foxy:YA ME HARTE DE LAS NOCHES SIN EXITO!!!! Puppet:crees que nosotras no Chica:es imposible burlarlo Freddy:necesitamos ayuda,pero de quien? Puppet:si Golden no nos quiere ayudar... Chica:la unica que nos puede ayudar seria... Foxy:Bonnie.. Todas se acercan a Bonnie,que estaba cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Chica:oye Bonnie... Bonnie.(volteando)ah..que necesitan? Puppet:no se si te hayas dado cuenta de que no hemos logrado.. Freddy:asustar a este guardia.. Bonnie:(comineza a molestarse)y?! Foxy:podrias...no se...considerar ayudarnos..? Bonnie:NUNCA!!!!!OLVIDENLO!!!!(comienza a transorfarse como lo hizo en la noche,Golden voltea)MI DECISION FUE CLARA!!!!(ve a sus compañeras emocionadas,vuelve a la normalidad)no...no lo hare! Foxy.esa es la Bonnie que nos agrada!! Puppet:esa es la verdadera Bonnie! Freddy:vamos Bonnie,solo basta con que el guardia te vea 5 segundos y saldra corriendo. Bonnie:no! Yo no hare eso! Golden se acerca. Golden:Bonnie,ya fue suficiente de tu tonta rebeldia,es hora de aceptes que esto es lo que eres y nunca seras otra cosa. Bonnie:(molesta pero tratando de controlarse)No es cierto,se que puedo ser mucho mas de lo que soy ahora! Yo se que hay algo mejor para nosotras en algun lugar,estoy cansada de ser algo que odio!!! ME OISTE GOLDEN!!??(se acerca a las cajas donde estaba Golden) YO NO SERE MAS ESTE HORRIBLE MONSTRUO!!! (abre sus brazos y golpea una caja.De la caja sale un pequeño sombrero vaquero.Golden se asusta)que es esto? Golden:(molesta)NO LO TOQUES!!!!(Bonnie se retira)ALEJATE BONNIE,ME OISTE,TU YA NO ERES PARTE DE ESTA FAMILIA!!!! Todas se quedan petrficadas. Bonnie:bien,eso es lo que tu quieres no? Que vaya bien,Golden Freddy!!!!(se da la vuelta y se aleja hacia una esquina) Golden:(no..Bonnie,no...todo es mi culpa) Puppet:Golden..querida... Golden:ahora no*esconde el sombrero*yo...debo hacer algo... Golden Freddy se oculta detras de algunas cajas,se sienta en el suelo ocultando su rostro detras de sus rodillas.Asi permanecio durante 30 segundos,luego cerro los ojos.Cuando desperto,estaba en un sitio muy obscuro,apenas y podia verse entre la inmensa oscuridad. Golden:ay no..otra vez aqui... ¿?:Vaya,vaya Golden,pero que bien guardas secretos... Golden:mira..dejanos tranquilas de una buena vez,que quieres de mi ahora? ¿?:que? No puedo tener una platica casual con mi animtronica favorita? Golden:eso no me lo trago,que quieres? ¿?:nada..solo preguntar como les ha ido.. Golden:a habido algunas complicaciones...pero podemos solucionarlo.. ¿?:a si? Y como planeas hacerlo querida Golden? Golden:tengo mis metodos.. ¿?.metodos? Como que? Ya se te quito lo cobarde y vas a salir? Golden:tu sabes muy bien que no ¿?:entonces? Golden:eso no te incumbe ¿?:oh no te equivoques cielo,sabes muy bien que no puedes hacer nada sin que yo lo sepa...o acaso,olvidaste el trato?..dejame refrescar tu memoria... FLASHBACK Golden:por favor...perdoname...*alzando la mirada*..bien ya lo hice...ahora..dejanos en paz ¿?:claro que no...TU COMETISTE UN ERROR AL CREER QUE ASI TE LIBRARIAS DE LO QUE HICISTE!! Golden:ya basta...sabes que no esta bien... ¿?:no me interesa,quieres compensarselos no? Golden:si.. ¿?:entonces deja de hacerte la valiente y has lo que te ordeno....pero,habra un ligero cambio de planes... Golden:que...? ¿?:por esto tendre que aumentar el tiempo Golden:no!!! llevamos mas de la mitad,no nos puedes hacer esto!!! ¿?:claro que puedo,soy su dueño.. Golden.por favor..ya sufrieron demasiado tiempo..hare lo que sea... ¿?:lo que sea? FIN DEL FLASHBACK Golden:no,no le he olvidado.. ¿?:en ese caso,solo cumple con tu deber Golden:o si no que? ¿?:me vere obligado a recurrir a otra de tus amigas para tener un hogar...mmm,creo que seria tu amiguita Bonnie.. Golden:NO! Ella no,ni ninguna,el trato sigue..solo....danos tiempo.. ¿?:hecho.. "Golden,Golden,despierta!" Golden abre los ojos. Chica:se esta haciendo tarde,ya casi son las 12.. Golden:claro solo dame un minuto..*Chica se aleja*.."danos tiempo"...bien hecho Golden..solo espero que sea paciente.... Golden va hacia sus compañeras,pero camino alla,sus ojos dejan ver un ligero resplandor color morado. MINI JUEGO 2 NOCHE 36 La noche comenzo,Flash se habia presentado,como siempre,a su lugar de trabajo,habia olvidado el incidente con Bonnie la noche anterior,y esperaba que ella tambien lo hubiera olvidado.El guardia reviso el reloj,eran las 12:05 a.m.(cerro las puertas obvio),espero a su compañera nocturna,pero esta no se presento,Flash creyo que tal vez se habia retrasado con sus compañeras,decidio esperar un poco mas.12:30 a.m.,nada,Bonnie no se presentaba.Extrañado,Flash reviso el escenario,las animtronicas Freddy y Chica estaban ahi,pero Bonnie no.Reviso todas las camaras pero nada,Bonnie no aparecia en ninguna. Flash.no..es imposible..si ella no esta aqui...quiere decir que salio de la pizzeria... Mientras tanto,en otro lugar de la pizzeria... ¿?:no se por que insisto en esto,el nunca me va a ver diferente,yo para el soy solo una animtronica que tarde o temprano lo va a asutar..o...matar.. De vuelta al cuarto de vigilancia... Flash:no pudo haberse ido...yo la necestito..para librarme de sus compañeras...donde puedes estar Bonnie? En otro lado... ¿?:yo solo...quiero que sepa que puedo ser su mejor amiga....que siempre voy a estar a su lado...que no lo lastimare... Con Flash.. Flash:debe haber una forma de saber donde estas Bonnie,pero cual? En otro lugar... ¿?:yo solo soy un riesgo para el...no debo volver a verlo...pero no creo que pueda con las demas...no sin mi ayuda... En el cuarto de vigilancia... Flash:debo de encontrarla...lo que paso anoche..no me importo mucho,(aunque si me asuste un poco)pero se que ella no es asi..como sus compañeras... En otro lugar... ¿?:no volveras Bonnie...no volveras Bonnie!..NO VOLVERAS BONNIE!!!(se pone de pie) Flash:Bonnie? Todo este tiempo¡Bonnie estaba bajo la ventana del cuarto de vigilancia! Flash:que estas haciendo? Bonnie no respondio. Flash:crei que no vendrias Bonnie se quedo callada. Flash:me tenias preocupado...oye por lo de anoche... Bonnie:lo siento de verdad...(comienza a alejarse del cuarto) Flash.oye espera... Bonie,sin hacer caso,sigue su camino. Flash:Bonnie,no te vayas! Pero la nimtronica no oia,solo queria alejarse.Flash por su parte,no tenia otro remedio para evitar que se fuera,asi que tomo fuerza de voluntad y... Flash:(abriendo la puerta y saliendo)No te vayas Bonnie! Bonnie se da la vuelta. Bonnie:saliste..? Flash:ammm..yo...solo queria decirte que no te vayas.. Bonnie:(regresando lentamente al cuarto)pero..crei que despues de lo de anoche.. Flash:bueno..si me asustaste...pero solo fue un poco... Bonnie:lo siento de verdad... Bonnie ya estaba cerca del cuarto de vigilancia pero... Bonnie:creo que seria mejor que entraras y cerraras la puerta Flash:de hecho...yo voy a entrar pero no cerrare la puerta....si crees que es lo mejor,tal vez preferirias estar afuera...digo,ya me estoy acostumbrando a estar contigo...quiero decir a hablar contigo.. Bonnie:pero...eso significa que ya confias en mi? Flash:puede ser que si Bonnie.eso me basta!(se recarga en la pared del lado opuesto de la puerta y se sienta)oye...no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy de haberte asustado ayer... Flash:(acercando una silla hacia la puerta)creo que ya te habias disculpado,pero...que fue lo que te paso? Tu nunca habias mostrado esa actitud,a que se debe? Bonnie:pues...pasa aveces...pero es muy poco... Flash:creo que no plantee bien la pregunta,hay algun motivo para tu te conviertas en eso? Bonnie:pues...yo....(se sacude)Puppet se esta moviendo!! Flash:como se que no me estas mintiendo? Bonnie:no estoy mintiendo!! Ella se esta moviendo!! Flash:(se cruza de brazos)pruebalo Bonnie:No puedo probarlo,solo haz lo que te digo!!! Flash:no Bonnie:bien,quieres que te lo diga? ME PASA CUANDO ME ENFADO MUCHO,ASI QUE SI NO QUIERES ME VUELVA A PASAR HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE!!! Flash finalmente obedece. Flash:pero..por que te pasa? Bonnie:pues...no lo se....solo pasa y ya... Flash:sabes,creo que no te diste cuenta de algo Bonnie:de que? Flash:que no has sido capaz de mentirme antes Bonnie:y? Flash:si antes no me mentias,por que lo haces ahora? Bonnie:mentirte? Yo no miento Flash:mira,yo comprendo que te sientas insegura despues de lo de anoche,pero quiero que seas un poco mas sincera conmigo,que no somos amigos? Bonnie:amigos? Flash:digo...pues..podria decirse que lo somos.. Bonnie se emociona pero no lo demuestra,casi parecia que explotaba de alegria en su interior. Flash:ah..Bonnie,estas bien Bonnie:si..mejor que nunca Flash:entonces,ahora si me puedes decir por que te conviertes en eso cuando te enojas,pero esta vez no quiero mentiras Bonnie.bueno...es..que...no Flash:por que? Puedes contarme lo,te prometo no juzgarte Pero Bonnie no respondia,solo podia recordar la menera en la que recibio ese castigo al enfrentar a ese Hombre.... FLASHBACK Bonnie.por favor,se paciente,este es el unico guardia que nos a dado problemas ¿?:no estoy para oir sus estupidas razones,SON UNA INUTILES!!! CREI QUE QUERIAN LIBERTAD PERO VEO QUE ME EQUIVOQUE!!! Foxy:no somo inutiles Puppet:por favor,danos un poco mas de tiempo ¿?:Y SEGUIR PERDIENDO MI TIEMPO!!!??? OLVIDENLO!!!! ASI QUE LES DESEO UNA FELIZ SOLEDAD!!! Todas lo miran alejarse con deseperacion,su libertad se estaba alejando,pero Bonnie no iba a permitir eso,asi que en un arranque de emociones corre hacia aquel Hombre y se aferra fuertemente de su brazo. Bonnie:NOOO!!!!! ¿?:QUE DEMONIOS HACES!!!!??? SUELTAME AHORA!!!! Pero Bonnie no cedia,no lo iba a soltar hasta que les devolviera la oportunidad de ser libres. ¿?:DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS!!!!! *su cuerpo se ilumina de un destello morado,y Bonnie tambien se ve rodeada por el* Todas se asustan y cubren sus ojos ya que el resplandor era muy fuerte.Cuando todo se calma,Bonnie estaba tirada en el suelo cubierta con una manta. ¿?:BIEN!!! SI TANTO QUIEREN RECUPERAR SU LIBERTAD,ESPERO QUE ESTO LES AYUDE!!!!! *desaparece* Todas se acercan a Bonnie. Golden:Bonnie..estas bien?(le quita la manta de encima y ve a Bonnie) Todas se asustan,luego se emocionan. Bonnie:que me paso,DONDE ESTA EL!!???? Foxy:estas genial!!! FIN DEL FLASHBACK Flash:esta bien Bonnie..entiendo que no quieras hablar... Bonnie:te lo agradesco...pero podemos hablar de otra cosa.... Flash:ok...que te parece si me cuentas mas de la pizzeria? Bonnie:que mas quieres saber? Flash:que paso cuando comenzaron a asustar? Bonnie:ah..eso es un poco mas largo Flash:estoy listo FLASHBACK Era la primera noche de el primer guardia de la pizzeria,las animatronicas estaban nerviosas por comenzar a asustar,pero eso no les quitaba la emocion de dar el primer paso hacia una futura libertad.Faltaba poco para las 12. Freddy:*sonriente*Ya quiero comenzar con esto!! Bonnie:la verdad yo estoy un poco nerviosa....pero a la vez emocionada Freddy:estas nerviosionada Foxy:que? Freddy:*saltando*me refiero a que ella quisiera saltar de arriba a bajao y gritar:EMPEZEMOS CON ESTO!! *deja de saltar y se hace bolita en el suelo*pero tambien quisieras hacerte una pequeña bolita y ocultarte al mismo tiempo,a todas nos ha pasado Chica:*con voz baja*a mi me psaba casi a diario con los niños Puppet.*con acento elegante*ah,chicas,no se nos olvida algo? No tenemos ni idea de como asustar a este guardia Golden:*voz vaquera*es cierto,lo unico que sabemos hacer es cantar Foxy:que hacemos Golden? Golden:no lo se.... Chica:*con voz baja*podriamos cantar algo que lo asuste.... Foxy:tengo una idea! Cantemos algo que lo asuste! Bonnie:excelente idea Foxy! Chica:*con voz baja*pero fue mi.... Foxy:*interrumpe*lo se,mis ideas simpre son las mejores Chica:ay.... Puppet:pero que cantamos? Freddy:eso dejenmelo a mi....solo siganme El reloj marco las 12,el guardia estaba en su lugar de trabajo, y las animatronicas permanecian en sus lugares,todo parecia ser tranquilo pero eso cambio cuando de la nada,una melodia comenzo a sonar. (Esta es la cancion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yuh0Y-h8AjM) *Un refelctor alumbar a Bonnie,despues otro a Chica y una mas a Freddy* Freddy:vamos a hacerlo ya Bonnie:no queremos pelear Chica:perdonanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar Todas:no damos miedo si nos miras a las luz del sol Seras feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy *Las animatronicas desaparecen del escenario pero aun se escuchan sus voces* Freddy:vamos a hacerlo ya Bonnie:no queremos pelear Chica:perdonanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar Todas:no damos miedo si nos miras a las luz del sol Seras feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy *Freddy aparece junto al guardia* Freddy:hola! Como estas? Gusto en verte Eres nuevo aca Nunca te habia visto Oh que bien ver caras nuevas llegar Y si quieres Yo te puedo guiar A nuestro magico lugar,no hay puertas que impidan pasar *La luz parpadea un instante,ahora Freddy no esta junto al guardia,en su lugar esta Bonnie* Bonnie:no ahi como ir pero Quien se querria ir? De u fantastico paraiso y no es por mentir Me encantaria tenerte como un hermano Ya que estas aqui Deja tomarte de la mano *La luz vuelve a parpadear,ahora esta Chica* Chica:pero que veo yo? Con mi ojo de robot Creo que he visto un poco de piel dentro del chico *Aparecen Freddy y Bonnie* Chica y Freddy:tal vez no es lo que el aparenta ser Chica y Bonnie:hora de investigar Todas:que hay dentro de sus ser! *Las animatronicas desaparecen* Freddy:vamos a hacerlo ya Bonnie:no queremos pelear Chica:perdonanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar Todas:no damos miedo si nos miras a las luz del sol Seras feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy ¿?1:vamos a hacerlo ya ¿?2:no queremos pelear ¿?3:perdonanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar Todas:no damos miedo si nos miras a las luz del sol Seras feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy Freddy:si sobrevives hoy.....ahhhhh.... Bonnie:hoy yo te llevare..... Chica:a nuestro sitio de esplendor... *La luz del cuarto parpadea,ahora aparecen Foxy,Puppet y Golden junto al guardia,Freddy,Bonnie y chica no* Foxy.disculpa si actuo extraña Puppet:asi fui programada Golden:es mi deber tambien hacer todas las reglas obedecer *Aparecen las animatronicas faltantes* Chica:no es que no confiemos Bonnie:lo hacemos siempre te amaremos Freddy:es solo que aqui en Freddy's, jaja reglas tenemos... Todas:Y SI LAS ROMPES NUESTRO CORAZON TAMBIEN SE HA DE QUEBRAR TENDREMOS QUE RECABLAERTE Y TUS PARTES REPARAR!!!!!! Bonnie:tu no quieres eso y en seri tampoco yo aveces para hacer bien tienes que.... Freddy:SER EL MALO!!!! Foxy:jugamos tambien Puppet:vamos,ven,quedate Golden:vamos a dar una electrizante soiree Chica:se necesita un atuendo si quieres entrar Bonnie:debemos la piel remover Freddy:antes de empezar *Las luces parpadean,al guardia esta solo,muerto de miedo,se escuchan voces* ¿?1:vamos a hacerlo ya ¿?2:no queremos pelear ¿?3:perdonanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar Todas las ¿?:no damos miedo si nos miras a las luz del sol Seras feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy *Todas las animatronicas aparecen junto al guardia* Freddy y Golden:vamos a hacerlo ya Bonnie y Foxy:no queremos pelear Chica y Puppet:perdonanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar Todas:no damos miedo si nos miras a las luz del sol Seras feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy Freddy y Golden:vamos a hacerlo ya! Bonnie y Foxy:no queremos pelear! Chica y Puppet:perdonanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar! Todas:no damos miedo si nos miras a las luz del sol Seras feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy.... *El guardia sale corriendo,pero las voces lo siguen* Bonnie:se que sobreviviras Puppet:solo,no rompas las reglas Chica:y juega limpio Foxy:seguro nos llevaremos bien Golden:seremos los mejores amigos Freddy:por siempre... *El guardia huye de la pizzeria,las animatronicas solo ven la puerta por donde salio abierta* Freddy:*alegre*Adios guardia! Fue un placer conocerte!! Vuelve pronto! FIN DEL FLASHBACK Flash:vaya....y solo por eso se asusto? Bonnie:asi es,la verdad ese era el unico modo de asustar que me gustaba...no lo que hacemos ahora Flash:que cosa? De que hablas Bonnie? Bonnie:a que....esos dias,en los que solo se trataba de asustar a los guardias...no lastimarlos....son los que preferiria vivir ahora.... Flash:un momento,DIJISTE LASTIMAR GUARDIAS?! Bonnie:me temo que si.... Flash:pero..tu dijidte que no.... Bonnie:nosotras no matamos guardias...pero aveces....mis compañeras lastiman a los guardias..... Flash:y...crees que me quieran...? Bonnie:(interrumpe)no lo permitire,te lo juro Flash:pues...gracias Bonnie:no es nada Flash:pero...dejando de lado todo este tema de lastimar guardias,que fue lo que siguio luego de que asustaron a el primer guardia? Bonnie:(cruzando sus piernas)bueno....(comienza a sacudirse)Foxy se mueve! Flash:(sarcasmo)claro Bonnie:vamos a volver a discutir sobre esto? Flash:no,claro que no(toma su computador y cumple la orden de Bonnie)listo. Bonnie:bien,en que estaba a si....(se sacude otra vez) es Chica... Flash:ok(cumple la orden)ya esta Bonnie:ahora si...(se vuelve a sacudir) es... Flash:(interrumpe)Freddy? Bonnie:si Flash:ashhh!! esto es un mal chiste! Bonnie:que es un chiste? Flash:(encargando se de Freddy) después te lo digo...ya esta Bonnie:bien(finge una sacudida) Flash:aaaagggghhhh!!!! AHORA QUIEN? Bonnie:una conejita que te juega una broma,jajajaja Flash:no es divertido Bonnie:para mi si..ahora.. FLASHBACK (Bonnie:la verdad,luego de ese susto,fue muy facil asustar a el resto de los guardias,ninguno duraba mucho tiempo,de hecho ninguno pasaba de 5 noche aqui) Foxy:esto es demasiado sencillo! Freddy:ninguno aguanta nada,yo propongo hacer una fiesta,quien me apoya? Chica:*con voz baja y timidamente*yo! Viva! Golden:creo que de nada servira que sigamos componiendo muchas canciones,ya que muchos nisiqueran toleran la primera noche Bonnie:por que no mejor solo componemos 1 cancion,para todos los guardias? Puppet:pero con que tema cariño? Freddy:pues como ninguno dura mas de 5 noches yo creo que debemos tomar ese tema...que sea algo como.... Chica.la noche esperar Golden:para poder salir a buscar Puppet.si alguien quiere jugar Foxy:despues de este tiempo en soledad Bonnie:desde siempre debes tocar la misma cancion desde aquel dia Freddy:*recordando a el hombre que dijo que Foxy era asesina*un impostor que nos condeno VOLVERNOS DESPERDICIO! Todas:dejanos entrar no nos dejes atras no somos como piensas Bonnie.somo pobres almas Golden:que no poseen libertad Golden y Bonnie:y forzadas a este rol tomar Todas.desde siempre solas en la zona atrapadas desde el 87 Foxy:ven se mi amigo Puppet:o quedate en el sillon Chica:pues ahora estaras Todas:5 NOCHES EN FREDDY'S Aqui quieres estar? Explicame a mi Por que te quieres quedar? 5 NOCHES EN FREDDY'S Aqui quieres estar? Explicame a mi Por que te quieres quedar? 5 NOCHES EN FREDDY'S son... Puppet:no has sorprendido Foxy:te pudimos ver de nuevo Golden:debiste haberte ido Bonnie:y de este sitio decir adios Freddy:como si hubiera mas creo que tu antes trabajabas aca Golden:tu cara me hes familiar Bonnie:experto ya eres con las puertas Todas:dejanos entrar no nos dejes atras no somos como piensas somos pobres almas que no poseen libertad y forzadas a este rol tomar desde siempre solas en la zona atrapadas desde el 87 ven se mi amigo o quedate en el sillon pues ahora estaras 5 NOCHES EN FREDDY'S Aqui quieres estar? Explicame a mi Por que te quieres quedar? 5 NOCHES EN FREDDY'S Aqui quieres estar? Explicame a mi Por que te quieres quedar? 5 NOCHES EN FREDDY'S son... Golden:esa si que es una gran cancion chicas.bien hecho! Foxy:somos las mejores sin duda FIN DEL FLASHBACK Bonnie:a partir de entonces esa era la cancion que le cantamos a cada guardia que venia..... Flash:comprendo Bonnie:desearia que ahora hicieramos lo mismo,que ya no asustaramos como lo hacemos ahora Flash:si,la verdad,me hubiera gustado que me asustaran cantando y no tratando de herirme la cara con un garfio Bonnie:lo siento por eso Flash:pero si lo hizo Foxy... Bonnie:pero si yo te hubiera advertido antes no hubieras pasado ese mal trago Flash:no importa...eso esta en el pasado,ahora estas conmigo y eso es lo que me importa Bonnie:gracias(se sacude)es... Flash:no,no,no,deja que yo me encargue Bonnie:claro La noche concluyo sin contratiempos,cuando el reloj marco las 6 Bonnie fue la primera ne irse,Flash espero a que se alejara lo suficiente y después se retiro.El guardia volvio a su hogar y se dispuso a dormir unas horas antes de volver a su labor en la pizzeria.Se dirigio a su habitacion y se dejo caer en la cama,apenas habia cerrado los ojos cuando volvio a escuchar ruidos extraños.De nueva cuenta no logro abrir los ojos durante un rato,cuando lo hizo su vista estaba nublada,no podia distinguir nada solo oir un par de voces que discutian. ¿?:ES TU CULPA QUE ELLA ESTE MUERTA!!!!! ¿?2:no es verdad,yo solo queria.... ¿?:ME DIJISTE QUE LA DEJARA ALLI Y AHORA MIRA LO QUE PASO!!!!! ELLA ERA TODO MI MUNDO!!!! Y AHORA YA NO ESTA POR TU CULPA!!!! Y Flash volvio a despertar,nuevamente,sin comprender nada. Flash:otra vez? Que rayos me esta pasando? No es posible que ya van 2 veces que me pasa esto!!! No puden ser solo tontos sueños? o si? Que estas pensando Flas Sentry,solo son bobos sueños,como los que puede tener cualquier persona. Asi,el guarida se dispuso a olvidar ese sueño y continuar con su rutina diaria,antes de volver a la pizzeria. NOCHE 37 Cuando el reloj marco las 12,Flash ya habia llegado a su lugar,al principio cerro las puertas del cuarto y espero a la animatronica que siempre le hacia copañia.Bonnie llego exactamente 5 minutos despues que Flash. Flash:hola Bonnie(abriendo la puerta) Bonnie:hola Flash(sentandose en la pared contaria) Flash:como estas? Bonnie:bien..y tu? Flash:pues...bien.... Bonnie:me alegra,y de que hablaremos hoy? Flash:pues...que tal si me sigues contando que mas paso cuando asustaban guardias? Bonnie:(sorprendida)ah..claro,por donde empezar? Flash:pues,empieza por le principio por favor Bonnie:obvio,bien... FLASHBACK (Bonnie:estuvimos muy bien durante un tiempo,solo asustábamos a los guardias cantando,crei que seguiriamos asi para siempre pero...una noche) Golden:saben algo chicas,dejenme a este guardia a mi,les parece? Puppet:pero por que querida? Golden:;se han esforzaco demasiado,les voy a dar un descanso Foxy:a mi me parece genial,ser asombrosa todo el tiempo no es sencillo Bonnie:claro Foxy (Flash:y que paso despues?) (Bonnie:pues...dejamos que Golden se encargara de asuatarlo,pero por mas que transcurrian las noches no se iba,y Golden siempre regresaba con un seño fruncido.....no podia asustarlo) (Flash:y despues...que hicieron?) Bonnie:oye Golden..no crees que tal vez......deberias dejarnos ayudar? Golden:no...no es necesario Bonnie Foxy:(se acerca)pero Golden....parece que... Golden:*interrumpe molesta*que no puedo lidiar con esto!!!???? Claro que puedo!!! Bonnie:pero.... Golden:esto dejenmelo a mi y ya!!! (Bonnie:eslla nunca se habia comportado de ese modo....tan agresiva) (Flash:comprendo....y que sucedio despues?) (Bonnie:pues Golden duro mucho tiempo asi,casi medio año,pero despues.....*recuerda algo y no sigue hablando*) (Flash:ahhh...Bonnie estas bien?) (Bonnie:*en sus recuerdos*NOOOOOO!!!! QUE HACES???!!!!SUELTAME AHORA!!!!) (Flash:Bonnie!) (Bonnie:*reacciona*ahhh...en que estaba?) (Flash:en pero despues....) (Bonnnie:ahhh...claro....te decia que Golden habia durado mucho sin asustar a el guardia,asi que una noche me harte y decidi ayudarle un poco...pero no sabia que ella.....seria capaz de hacer tal cosa) Bonnie bajaba sigilosamente de el escenario,tratando de no advertir las camaras. Freddy:*susurro*Bonnie,que haces,Golden dijo que no nos metieramos en su fiesta Chica:te meterras en lios Bonnie:no se preocupen,solo la ayudare aunque no quiera (Flash:asi que quisiste ayudar sin que Golden estuviera de acuerdo?) Bonnie se acercaba por un pasillo hacia el cuarto de vigilancia,pero antes pudo oir un grito....un grito que no parecia de miedo....era mas un grito...de dolor.... ¿?:AHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!.....*silencio de golpe* Bonnie.que...? De pronto Golden llega corriendo...con un extraño liquido rojo en la ropa y cubriendose la boca con las manos.....ademas,un liquido se deslizaba por sus mejillas.... Golden:que ....haces...? Bonnie:GOLDEN!!!! QUE HICISTE!!!!????? Golden:era el unico modo..... FIN DEL FLASHBACK. Flash:como que el unico modo!? Bonnie:no lo se...pero desde entonces nuestra relacion ha cambiado.... Flash:como que ha cambiado? Bonnie:no es obvio,nunca le voy a perdonar...lo que sea que le haya hecho a ese guardia....(ve a Flash asustado)...pero no dejare que ni ella ni nadie te lastime Flash,ye lo juro por mi brazo descompuesto.....digo,mi brazo derecho.... Flash:(confundido)ok?......mmmmm....oye Bonnie...y...que paso luego de eso....ya sabes,lo de Golden... Bonnie:ah...claro....pues.... FLASHBACK Bonnie:QUE HICISTE GOLDEN????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Golden:*quitando una de sus manos y con el liquido de las mejillas deslizandose*no tuve opcion.... Bonnie:Tu.........lo mataste.....?....lo mataste..........ASESINA!!!!!*sale corriendo* Golden:Bonnie...no....Espera!!!! ¿?:bravo Golden,hoy no solo lastimaste a un guardia,tambien perdiste a una de las niñas a las que les debes todo...eso si que es ser mala Golden:dejame sola,ya me obligaste a hacer demasiado ¿?:quien? Yo? Si tu fuiste la que lo hizo Golden:tu me dijiste que lo hiciera....yo no queria hacerlo.... ¿?:pero lo hiciste de igual modo Golden:*con liquido en los ojos*pero...el no lo merecia.... ¿?:awwww,Golden era tu decision.... FIN DEL FLASHBACK Flash:pero,y que paso con Golden? Bonnie:ella...(se sacude),es Puppet Flash:(presionando un boton de su computador)listo,me decias? Bonnie:ella volvio a la bodega,se habia limpiado la ropa y el rostro,les dijo a las demas que habia asustado al guardia....y ellas se emocionaron.... Flash:(un poco molesto)debiste haberles dicho lo que Golden habia hecho! Bonnie:si lo hize!...pero ninguna me creyo....solo me ignoraron un tiempo.... Flash:lo lamento mucho Bonnie Bonnie:no fue tu culpa....fue culpa de Golden,ella solo les ha mentido desde entonces.... Flash:mentido? Bonnie:primero les dijo que ella habia asustado a el guardia,despues les dijo que los guardias eran personas malas que debian ser castigadas y que no debiamos tenerles compasion ni piedad...y al final....nos obligo a ser otras animatronicas..... Flash:como? Bonnie:nos exigio que nunca mas volvieramos a ser las mismas,ya no debiamos actuar como lo haciamos antes....eso no nos ayudaria a asustar mas guardias.... Flash:asi que tu y tus compañeras cambiaron? Bonnie:algo asi,yo no cambie del todo,pero las demas si lo hicieron.....Chica era muy timida,Foxy era una competidora,Freddy era la mas alegre de todas y Puppet siempre compartia...pero ya ninguna es igual,ahora son tosca,rudas,egoistas y....hasta malas.... Flash:pero..tu cambiaste en algo? Bonnie:solo un poco,ya no leo como antes lo hacia... Flash:tu sabias leer? Bonnie:te corrijo,se leer Flash:pero como...? Bonnie:no lo se,solo puedo de cirte que se leer desde que tengo memoria... Flash:vaya,la animatronica tiene sus dones Bonnie:gracias...(melancolica)...ayy..desaria que mis amigas fueran como antes... Flash:descuida,yo se que ellas tarde o temprano reconoceran su error al seguir a Golden Bonnie:si.... El resto de la noche Flash se dedico a contarle cosas alegres y positivas a su compañera,para que asi olvidara por completo el pasado que la acomplejaba,ahora nos situaremos en la bodega,donde la animatronica mas peligrosa yacia sentada,con la mirada cubierta por sus manos. Golden:no....no Golden,ya no salgas,no quieres volver a lastimara a alguien....no quiero volver a ponerlas en riesgo niñas....no les hare daño nunca mas....no la haras nunca mas Golden Freddy....(cierra sus ojos)....nunca mas Apple Jack..... La noche concluyo con otro de los intentos fallidos de las animatronicas para asustar a el guardia,todas volvieron a su lugar en el escenario.Shinning llego puntual para colocar a las animatronicas en su lugar dentro de la bodega,luego de unos minutos Shinning habia colocado a 5 de ellas en la bodega,solo faltaba Bonnie.Ella permanecia quieta,esperando a volver a bodega,pero no,Armor no la llevo a la bodega,en lugarde eso,la tomo y la llevo a el cuarto de limpieza,una vez alli,tomo una caja con un raro contenido dentro.Despues,Shinning,de la caja saco un cepillo para el cabello y lentamente comenzo a pasarlo entre el largo cabello de Bonnie,cuando termino,con una mano le desarrugo la ropa.Bonnie, y antes de devolverla a la bodega,el encargado coloco en sus manos un pequeño libro de cuentos.Al final,la coloco en la bodega, con lentitud cerro la puerta. Shinning:(en su mente)muy pronto te voy a sacar.....y estaremos juntos.... Hecho esto,el hombre se retiro.Bonnie por su parte se dedidico a colocarse en la esquina donde siempre permanecia,con el libro oculto.Mientras tanto las demas conversaban. Foxy:que nos esta pasando?! Freddy:no logramos asustarlo! Chica:parece que ahora juega con nosotras,es como si pidiera sentir nuestros movimientos Bonnie,al oir esto,se tenso. Puppet:no seas ridicula Chica,nadie puede hacer eso Freddy:pero entonces,como es que no podemos ni acercarnos a el cuarto? Golden,tienes alguna idea? Golden se quedo callada. Puppet:Golden,todo esta bien? Golden:ah? claro que si..yo solo,pensaba eso es todo Todas:muy bien? Golden aparto la mirada y observo a Bonnie,quien estaba sentada de espaldas,solo jugando con su laraga cabellera morada oscura. Golden:*susurro*perdoname Bonnie...por favor....nunca quise hacerte eso....*en su mente*..perdoname Twilight.... Cuando el dia termino,las animatronicas parecian estar muy desanimadas,al parecer su fracaso continuo las tenia hartas,pero tampoco se rendirian cuando estaban muy cerca de conseguir su proposito. NOCHE 38 El guardia se presento,las animatronicas estaban en su lugar,ya saben,lo tipico de cada noche.Flash abrio las puertas esperando a Bonnie,quien aparecio a las 12:10. Flash:hola Bonnie Bonnie:hola Flash,como has estado? Flash:bien..y tu? Bonnie:bien,gracias Flash:oye Bonnie,te puedo preguntar algo? Ella asintio. Flash:por que tardaste mas de lo usual? Bonnie:me distraje con algo,nada mas,por que? Flash:no,solo preguntaba,es que no quiero perder ni un minuto de tiempo para estar contigo... Bonnie:que? Flash:(nervioso)No!...ahhhh..quiero decir....pense que otra vez no querrias venir...de verdad Bonnie:(confundida)comprendo..?..y ahora...de que hablamos? Flash:pues..no lo se....ya me hablaste de la pizzeria Bonnie:y tu me hablaste del exterior...gracias por eso... Flash:no fue nada...(ingeniando una idea)..mmm,sabes,te tengo una sorpresa(saca un celular de su bolsillo) Bonnie:que es eso? Flash:solo es mi telefono Bonnie:y esa era mi sorpresa? Flash:un poco,me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que te interesa el exterior asi que pense que no te bastaba solo oir de el,mereces verlo Bonnie:me lo mostraras? Flash:algo asi,(moviendo algo en su telefono)aqui tengo algunas imagenes de afuera,que te pareceria verlas? Bonnie:(emocionada)lo dices en serio?! Flash:claro que si Bonnie:ME ENCANTARIA! Flash:pues mira..(se estira para entregarle el telefono a Bonnie,en la pantalla habia una imagen de el mar)...esto es algo de lo que hay afuera.... Bonnie:(toma el telefono)ah!..esto...esto es el mar,no? Flash:acertaste Bonnie:es hermoso..y es muy azul Flash:lo se... Bonnie:y solo esto puedes mostrarme? Flash:para nada,mira,si usas tu dedo podras cambiar la imagen y ver todavia mas Bonnie:asi?(pasando su dedo por un costado del telefono) Flash:no,dejame mostrarte como(se inclina para tomar el telefono)es asi Bonnie(mostrandole el modo correcto) Bonnie:ah,ya comprendi(tomando el telefono)gracias Flash.. Flash:no ha sido nada Bonnie:wow! que es esto?(mostrandole el telefono a Flash) Flash:eso(ve que es una imagen de un atardecer con unas montañas)esas son las montañas Bonnie:(viendo el telefono)con el sol a punto de meterse,no? Flash:si... Bonnie:es bellisimo(cambia de imagen)ah! es un bosque!(vuelve a cambiar)un rio!(cambia las imagenes muy rapido) la playa!,el mar otra vez!,un bosque! un edificio gigante! muchos arboles! una arcoirirs! un parque! y..(se queda contemplando una imagen sin decir nada) Flash:ah..Bonnie? Bonnie:que es esto? Flash:dejame ver(Bonnie le muestra la pantalla)eso....por que te inquieta esa imagen? Bonnie:no lo se,solo..siento que...esa imagen me recuerda algo...es muy hermosa...dime que es eso por favor Flash:esto,es el cielo cuando es de dia Bonnie:una vez...recuerdo haberlo visto Flash:como que lo has visto? Bonnie:era una mañana...estaba tirada en el suelo...no podia mover mi cuerpo.....mis ojos se cerraban....tenia frio....vi una sombra morada.....y vi eso...despues cerre los ojos... Flash:de que hablas? Cuando paso eso? Bonnie:fue...antes de que la pizzeria abriera Flash:pero...como recuerdas algo de antes de que te encendieran? Bonnie:no lo...(se aprieta la cabeza)ahhhhhhhhh!!! Me duele! Flash.que tienes? Bonnie.Mi cabeza...(suelta su cabeza)..aghh. Flash:estas bien? Bonnie:no muy bien pero....(sus ojos dejan salir un destello color morado)..estoy bien Flash Flash:segura? Bonnie:si,de verdad..ammmm..puedo seguir mirando las fotos.. Flash.claro...(o me fallo la vision o es que de los ojos de Bonnie salio un destello morado?)oye Bonnie... Bonnie:si,dime Flash:te puedo hacer una pregunta chiquita? Bonnie:lo que tu quieras Flash:oye...tu ojos.... Bonnie:que pasa con ellos? Flash:siempre dejan salir un destello? Bonnie:destello? Flash.acaban de hacerlo Bonnie:lo hicieron? Flash:asi es Bonnie:(vuelve el destello,habla con voz seria)te aseguro guardia,que no has visto nada raro en mi cuerpo aimatronico Flash:ok? Mientras tanto,en la bodega,golden parecia dormida,recostada en una de las paredes de alli. Golden:por que me trajiste aqui? ¿?:y sigues con lo mismo? solo quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi maravillosa amiga Golden:no soy tu amiga ¿?:por que no? los 2 somos iguales Golden:no tengo nada en comun contigo ¿?:asi? bueno,te dejare creer eso,pero recuerda querida,que por mas que lo niegues,siempre seras culpable de lo que viven tus queridas niñas Golden:deja de recordarlo por favor! ¿?:en serio crees que lo dejare de recordar,nuestra union me permite ver lo mas recondito que guardas en tu ser Golden:lo se...pero te imploro que me dejas en paz,tambien a ellas,ellas no son culpables ¿?:oh,no lo son definitivamente,pero tu si,vaya que eres egoista Golden:es mentira! Doy todo por ellas! ¿?:aja..pero tu preferiste buscar tu felicidad antes que las de esas pobres niñas,eso fue muy malo Golden Golden:ya basta....no busque solo mi felicidad ¿?:ah no....preferiste que ellas se quedaran aqui y que tu fueras libre Golden:no lo hize....al final renuncie a todo por ellas.... ¿?:y eso si que fue bueno....uy mira la hora,ya se me hizo tarde,luego hablamos mi linda osita egoista Golden desperto. Golden:es verdad...soy una egoista....soy de lo peor.... Mientras tanto en el cuarto de vigilancia,Bonnie permanecia contemplando las muchas fotos del telefono de Flash,pero el guardia parecia ausente,no ponia mucha atencion en lo que Bonnie hacia. Bonnie:esto es muy lindo Flash:aja Bonnie:tienes muchas fotos no es asi? Flash:aja Bonnie:no imagine que el mundo fuera asi Flash:aja Bonnie:puedo masticarte la cabeza? Flash:aja Bonnie:FLASH! Flash:ah..que paso? alguien se movio? Bonnie:no nadie,nisiquiera tu,que te pasa? Flash:a mi? nada en especial,solo cosas pequeñas...no tienen importancia Bonnie:muy bien,te creere pero si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar,aqui estoy para ti Flash:gracias Bonnie La noche avanzaba con clama,las animatronicas se movieron poco,y eso les facilito las cosas a Flash y Bonnie.Cuando fueron las 6 Flash se despidio de la animatronica y se dirigio a su hogar.Nuevamente se recosto en su cama,la verdad estaba un poco cansado de tanto pensar en la noche.Cuendo cerro los ojos,volvio a oir riudos,sin poderse mover,Flash pudo didtinguir 2 sombras...que discutian.... ¿?:ESTOY CANSADA DE ESTO,NO ES MI CULPA QUE ELLA MURIERA!!!! ¿?2:ERES LA CULPABLE!! NUNCA LA QUISISTE!!! ¿?:LA QUISE COMO SI HUBIERA SIDO MI HIJA!!!! YA ESTOY HARTA DE TUS REPROCHES!!!! ESTOY CANSADA DE ESTO!!!! ¿?2:asi?...bueno,cuando alguien esta cansado... ¿?:que haces..? baja eso por favor... ¿?2:debe descansar ¿?:NO!!! *sonido de disparo..despues...silencio de golpe* Flash creyó que depertaria luego de eso..pero no,escucho otra cosa. ¿?:que hace señor?....aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ¿?2:corran!! ¿?3:suelteme!!! ¿?4:auxilio!!!! Mama!!!! Papa!!! ¿?3:aaahhh!!! *silencio* ¿?2:la mato.... ¡?:Y AHORA SIGUEN USTEDES!!!!! Todas la ¿?:AUXILIO!!!!...*silencio* Flash desperto. Flash:que fue eso? Que me esta pasando?! Que no podre volver a dormir tranquilo?! La verdad,ese sueño,no es mas pesadilla,lo tenia muy conternado,que tenian que ver todos esos sueños con el,lo unico que oia,eran las mismas voces discutiendo o de niñas jugando o..muriendo.Despues de esa pesadilla,Flash decidio no volver a dormir,hasta que se la haya pasado el susto,en lugar de eso,salio de su departamento con celular en mano(bueno,quien sale de casa sin celular?) y se dispuso a dar un recorrido en la ciudad,capturando en fotografias culaquier cosa que pudiera interesarle a Bonnie.Parques,arboles,edficios,fuentes,autos,el cielo,casas,jardines,animales,eran algunas de las cosas que el guardia capturon en su telefono,Luego de unas horas,volvio a su apartamento,comio algo ligero y por fin pudo dormir unas horas. Mientras tanto en la pizzeria.... Las animatronicas permanecian sentadas,Freddy y Foxy con los brazos cruzados,Chica slo contemplaba el piso,Puppet levitaba en circulos y Golden miraba fijamente a Bonnie,que permanecia sentada,con los ojos cerrados y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Puppet:esto ya no puede seguir asi! Chica:lo sabemos Puppet...pero es imposible burlar a ese guardia Freddy:nada de lo que intentemos lo va a sacar de aqui Foxy:adios a nuestra libertad Bonnie:que pasa? se dieron por vencidas? Foxy:callate,que no tienes nada de que burlarte Bonnie:no me burlo,solo les digo la verdad Puppet:nunca nos dariamos por vencidas Golden:ya basta! ignoren a esa animatronica! no tiene por que hacerle caso alguno! Bonnie:ni yo a ustedes Golden(les da la espalda) Freddy:ammm..Golden..y que te parece si sales? (las demas le hacen señas de que se calle,Golden baja la mirada)..digo... Golden:se muy bien lo que intentas decir Freddy...y mi respuesta es no..ahora te pido que nunca,por ningun motivo vuelvas a pedirme tal cosa Freddy:lo que digas Golden Bonnie:(como pueden permitir que ella las controle de ese modo?) NOCHE 39 La noche llego rapidamente,Flash llego muy puntual a su sitio,pero Bonnie no,ella tardo otros 10 minutos en llegar.Cuando ella aparecio,Flash abrio la puerta y Bonnie se sento en la pared. Bonnie:como estas Flash? Flash:bieno..dentro de todo bien..y tu? Bonnie:pues...igual,gracias Flash Flash:oye..te tengo una sorpresa Bonnie:otra? Flash:que? no puedo darte sorpresas ahora? Bonnie:no,para nada,de que se trata? Flash:recuerdas las fotos de ayer? Bonnie:claro que si Flash:hoy te traje mas Bonnie:(emocionada)de verdad? Flash:claro que si,aqui tienes(le entrega su telefono) Bonnie:no tenias que hacerlo Flash(toma el telefono) Flash:pero queria hacerlo...es para compensarte la ayuda que me das... Bonnie:hablando de mi ayuda,Foxy se esta moviendo en.. Flash:dejamelo a mi Bonnie:nunca dejas de agradarme Flash:tu tambien me agradas mucho Bonnie:gracias(vuelve su vista a el teléfono) de donde sacaste estas imágenes? Flash: estuve paseando por la ciudad y decidí tomar esto Bonnie: te agradezco mucho Flash,todo lo que me muestras aquí es hermoso,las calles,los arboles,esos juegos,los edificios,las casas....todo esto debe ser impresionante Flash:bueno,muchas perdonas ven esto solo como algo comun y corriente Bonnie:pero como pueden creer eso? Flash:no lo se....ja! Sabes que? Bonnie:que cosa? Flash:creo que ellos deberían vivir encerrados en una pizzería para que sepan lo que es apreciar tanto el mundo como lo haces tu Bonnie: no digas eso Flash,lo que menos deseo es que alguien sufra este castigo Flash:castigo? Bonnie:esto que ves aquí,lo que ves en mi,todo lo que he vivido con mis compañeras es un castigo Flash:pero,por que? Bonnie:(un poco molesta)solo imaginate vivir lo que yo vivo,imaginate cuanto he sufrido,solo imagina que estas encerrado en un horrible lugar,donde nadie te quiere,todos te rechazan y te ofenden,te acusan de asesino,te lastiman, te ignoran,olvidan que existes...y cuando crees que las personas que te han acompañado siempre no te dejaran solo... te abandonan....nunca podrías comprender lo que siento Flash....la manera en que he vivido....todo lo que he sufrido Flash:lo siento mucho Bonnie....pero...a que te referidas con que las personas que te han acompañado te abandonaron? Bonnie se tenso. Flash:acaso, hablabas de tus compañeras? Ellas te abandonaron? Bonnie no respondió. Flash:(molesto)ELLAS TE ABANDONARON?! Bonnie:no...digo...agh....algo así... Flash:como pudieron? Por que Bonnie? Bonnie:pues...yo...yo...yo...LAS RECHAZE POR AYUDARTE!! Flash: que? Bonnie:ellas.... querían que te fueras....quieren asustarte para que no vuelvas mas....llegaron a intentar herirte...no puedo permitir eso.... Flash: pero....tu... Bonnie:cuando me negue a ayudarlas....Golden se enfureció....y después...(cubre su rostro con sus manos)..me dijeron que ya no era parte de su familia... Flash:Bonnie...no tenía idea...no tenias que.... Bonnie:lo hice por tu bien Flash,no me arrepiento de nada... Flash:Bonnie...lamento que hayas hecho eso por mi Bonnie:pero válido la pena,ahora somos amigos Flash:si,lo somos Bonnie:puedo volver a ver las imágenes? Flash:claro La animatronica volvió a ver el teléfono del guardia, pero al haber pasado tanto tiempo hablando el teléfono se había bloqueado.Bonnie decidió no decirle nada a Flash,quien permanecía contemplando las cámaras,así que optó por tratar de desbloquearlo por su cuenta. Y para si suerte solo debía deslizar su dedo para hacerlo. Pero,al hacerlo,pudo ver mas fotos de las que Flash le iba a mostrar.Veía muchas,unas de cuando Flash era un niño,otras de personas que parecían ser su familia,pero había una en especial,una que llamo la atención de Bonnie. Bonnie:Flash? Flash:dime Bonnie:quien es el? Bonnie le mostró una imagen donde se puede ver a Flash,y a su lado,un pequeño niño de unos 7 años.El niño tenia el cabello azul verdoso,los ojos azules claros y su testa era de color naranja. Flash:como encontraste eso? Bonnie:no importa,quien es el? Flash:nadie importante Bonnie:Flash,confía en mi Flash:no es nadie Bonnie:se parece a ti...es tu hermano? Flash:no!...agh...digo...para que te miento? Es mi hermano Bonnie:lo sabia! Como se llama?(contempla la foto,Flash ya le había devuelto el teléfono) Flash:First...First Bass Bonnie:se ve que es un buen niño Flash:no lo conoces Bonnie:vamos Flash,que edad tiene? Bonnie se sacude. Bonnie:son Chica y Puppet Flash cumple la orden. Flash:no se...ahora debe tener unos 10 u 11 años Bonnie:como? No sabes que edad tiene ahora? Flash:hace un tiempo que no lo veo,ya hasta olvide que día cumplirá años Bonnie:Mal hermano!! Flash:no me juzgues! Bonnie:como me pides eso? Como has podido olvidar un dato así de importante? Flash:no lo se! Olvida eso por favor,no quisiera recordar eso ahora Bonnie:bien Flash tu ganas,pero me debes esa explicación Flash:aja La noche prosiguio tranquila,eran las 3:25 a.m.,las animatronicas aún no lograban llegar a el cuarto,Bonnie y Flash pasaban una noche tranquila,hasta que Flash decidio preguntarle algo a su compañera. Flash:amm...Bonnie? Bonnie:(apartando la mirada del teléfono) dime Flash:hace un tiempo he tenido algunos sueños...que no comprendo... Bonnie:Flash,soy una animatronica,no adivino sueños Flash:no...me refiero a que esos sueños... tratan de la pizzería... Bonnie:que? Flash:lo que oiste...y pensé que tal vez...tu me podrías ayudar a saber que significan... Bonnie:de que se trataban? Flash:pues...había uno donde oia a 2 voces discutiendo... Bonnie:si... Flash:y en los demás...oia voces...de niñas... Bonnie:(se aprieta la cabeza)..agh!!.. Flash:Bonnie,estas bien? Bonnie:si...auch...como que voces de niñas Flash:no lo se.... Bonnie;que de decían? Flash:-vamos,quiero ver a esos muñecos... Bonnie: (interrumpe)que cantan? Flash:exacto...como lo supiste? Bonnie:auch...no lo se....que mas decían? Flash:-ya vamos esperanos.... Bonnie:-no se alejen demasiado niñas...? -No va a pasarnos nada....? (Se aprieta la cabeza) Agh!!! Flash:Bonnie?! Que tienes??!! Bonnie:(con la cabeza en las manos) Me duele mucho!!! Flash:tranquila... Bonnie:Ya basta!!!! Los ojos de Bonnie dejan salir un resplandor morado. Flash:Bonnie? Bonnie:Flash...cierra la puerta... Flash:que? Bonnie:QUE CIERRES LA PUERTA!!!! Los ojos de la animatronica se tornaron casi completamente morados,solo quedaba una pequeña luz blanca dentro de ellos.Flash,aún no movía ni un musculo. Flash:Bo...Bonnie? Bonnie:(esforzandose por mantener la cordura) CIERRA....LA....PUERTA....AHORA!!!! (comienza a transformarse nuevamente) Flash, aterrado,finalmente obedece la orden.La animatronica ya no tenia control sobre si misma,se había vuelto a convertir. Flash:Bonnie....calma...tran...tranquila... Bonnie,por su parte,no escuchaba nada,solo golpeaba fuertemente la puerta. Flash:(aterrado) Bonnie...calma...calmate... Bonnie emite un sonido de animatronica. Flash:Bonnie....por favor detente...soy yo... La animatronica no oia nada, solo golpeaba fuertemente la puerta,parecia que muy pronto acabarla por abrir un hoyo en ella. Flash:Bonnie!...reacciona por favor.... Bonnie seguía sin escuchar,hasta que vio la ventana. Flash:no...Bonnie...no lo hagas... Bonnie no respondia,su uno proposito era entrar de una buena vez en esa habitacion,y para ello,estaba dispuesta a destruir la ventana para hacerlo. Flash:Bonnie....no....soy tu amigo... Bonnie,apunto de golpear la ventana,se detuvo,su mirada volvio a ser la de antes,y poco a poco volvio a su estado normal. Bonnie:que..me paso? Flash:la verdad.... Bonnie nota los golpea en la puerta(Flash aún no la habría) Bonnie:yo...hice eso? Flash:algo...pero(presiona el boton para abrir la puerta) no paso... Bonnie:No! Alejate Flash!! Flash:calmate Bonnie...no me las.... Bonnie:No Flash!!(se recarga en la pared) Soy un riesgo para ti!!! Flash:no digas eso... Bonnie:no puedo permitirme ponerte en peligro! (Se aleja corriendo) Flash:(sale del cuarto) Bonnie espera!! Bonnie no regreso,solo siguió huyendo,y volvió a el cuarto de limpieza.Allí,se hizo bolita en el suelo. Bonnie:no puedo....ya no puedo con esto....el nunca estará seguro conmigo....yo...solo lo lastimaria....nunca me vera....de otra manera....(ve el teléfono de Flash en su mano) Mierntras tanto con el guardia... Flash buscaba desesperadamente a su compañera con ayuda de las camaras. Flash:Bonnie,donde te has metido? De pronto,un sonido que provenia de afura del cuarto de vigilancia,llamo la atencion de Flash. Flash:Bonnie? Eres tu?(abre la puerta,ya que la tenia cerrada) El guardia salio para ver si se trataba de su compañera,pero no,al salir,solo se encontro con su telefono en el suelo. Cuando el reloj marco las 6,Flash se retiro, no sin antes pasar al escenario para ver si Bonnie volvió allí,pero la animatronica no se encontraba ahí. 'NOCHE 40' El reloj marco las 12,Flash llego a su puesto muy a tiempo,las animatronica permanecía en sus lugares,todo parecia indicar que seria una noche comun,excepto por el detalle,Bonnie no había vuelto a el cuarto de vigilancia. Flash:(revisando las cámaras) Bonnie? Donde estas? Pasaron 2 horas en la pizzería,Flash tubo que lidiar solo con Foxy y Chica.Son embargo,Flash no estaba tranquilo,no esperaba que Bonnie no se presentara. Flash:ay no...y que tal que Bonnie ya no vuelve? Todo es mi culpa, nunca debo tocar ese tema El guardia permanecio pensativo unos momentos,hasta que por fin dio una solución,tal vez no una muy lógica,pero iba a hacerlo de todas formas.Flash se levanto de su asiento,y con lentitud,abrió la puerta,dio un leve suspiro y...salio del cuarto de vigilancia. A los pocos minutos, las cámaras comenzaron a detectar algo,una animatronica había comenzado a moverse. Sin embargo,Flash no estaba en el cuarto,ahora caminaba lentamente en los pasillos de la oscura pizzería, con temor recorrio algunos pasillos y cuartos,pero no había señales de Bonnie. Flash:(susurro) Bonnie? Bonnie,sal por favor....soy yo.... Los minutos en los que Flash estuvo recorriendo la pizzeria fueron muy bien aprovechados, la animatronica que se movía no tenia obstáculo alguno. Luego de unos instantes, ella se acerco demasiado a el cuarto de vigilancia,y al verblas puertas abiertas,optó por un ataque sorpresa. Foxy:de esta no te salvas guardia de seguridad!! Foxy salto a el cuarto con la intención de caer encima del guardia y amenazarlo con el garfio de su mano.Pero cuando salto solo se fue de cara contra el piso. Foxy:que demonios?! DONDE ESTAS???!!!!! TE VOY A ENCONTRAR GUARDIA!!!!!(sale del cuarto) Flash,aún permanecía recorriendo los pasillos,pero nada,hasta que paso por un cuarto muy apartado,y dentro podía oír leves sollozos... Flash:Bonnie? Eres tu? Flash trato de abrir la puerta,pero no lo consiguió. Flash:Bonnie....abre,soy Flash.... ?:DONDE ESTAS GUARDIA!!!??? VOY POR TI!!!! Flash:Bonnie! Por favor abre! Bonnie:(desde adentro) Vete Flash....solo te pongo en peligro.... ?:(mas cerca) GUARDIA!!! VEN!!! JUGUEMOS EN MI PIRATA COVE!!!! Flash:Bonnie!! Por favor!! Bonnie:basta Flash....regresa a el cuarto...ahí estarás seguro.... ?:AQUI ME HUELE A CARNE DE HUMANO!!!!! YA TE ENCONTRÉ!!! Flash:Bonnie!!!! Es Foxy!!! Bonnie:Que?! (abre la puerta y empuja a Flash adentro del cuarto,ella sale) No hagas ruido.... Foxy:(salta y cae encima de una sombra que estaba fuera del cuarto de limpieza)HASTA AQUI LLEGASTE GUARD....!!! Bonnie? Bonnie:quitate de encima!! (la empuja) Estas pesada! Foxy:y tu que estas haciendo? Bonnie: no es obvio... Me iba a encerrar en el cuarto de limpieza Foxy:pero....el guardia... El estaba... Bonnie:Te dije que no les iba a ayudar Foxy, dejame tranquila! Foxy:ashh!!!(se aleja) Bonnie:Flash...sal ya...(abre la puerta)...vete a el cuarto de vigilancia.... Flash:(sale)querras decir,vamos a el cuarto Bonnie:no Flash! Ya vete! Flash:Bonnie(se le acerca lentamente) Bonnie:(se aleja) Entiende Flash,te pongo en riesgo!! Flash:basta Bonnie...eso no es verdad.... Bonnie:(le da la espalda) Pero si lo es!!! Yo puedo lastimarte!!! Flash:pero no lo haces... Bonnie:(se molesta)PERO LO VOY A HACER TARDE O TEMPRANO!!!! NO COMPRENDES QUE SOLO BUSCO TU BIEN!!!?? NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO PELIGROSA QUE SOY!!!!!?? (comienza a transformarse) VAS A IR AL CUARTO DE VIGILANCIA!!!(totalmente transformada, Flash retrocede con temor) TE LLEVARE ALLI!!! (lo levanta y camina cargandolo hasta el cuarto de vigilancia) NO VAS SALIR DE AQUI!!!! Flash:Bonnie.... Bonnie lo deja caer dentro del cuarto de vigilancia, Flash la sigue mirando con temor. Bonnie:NO VUELVAS A SALIR!!(presiona el boton y sale del cuarto) Flash:Bonnie!!! Bonnie:Ya basta!! SOLO TE HARE DAÑO!!!! MI TRANSFORMACION ME HACE PELIGROSA Y NO PUEDO CONTROLARLA!!!!! TE LASTIMARE SI ME TRANSFORMÓ!!! Flash:(abre la puerta) es falso Bonnie....estas transformada... Bonnie:que? (vuelve a la normalidad) Flash:estuviste transformada y no me lastimaste.... Bonnie:que? Pero...como? Flash:lo ves? No eres tan peligrosa como creias Bonnie:Flash...por favor entra a el cuarto Flash:con una condición Bonnie:cual? Flash:que,pase lo que pase,nunca volveras a irte de aquí Bonnie:Flash...no... Flash:bien,supongo que me quedare fuera del cuarto, total,se cuidarme aquí Bonnie:Ya basta Flash! Tu ganas...me voy a quedar (se sienta en el suelo) Flash:gracias... Mientras tanto,en algún lugar....en lo mas recóndito de la mente de alguien... ?:no llores osita,a los niños no les gustan las niñas que lloran...o espera,es verdad,ya no eres una niña Golden:Callate!!! (trata de golpearlo) ?:que pretendes hacer?!! Olvidas que soy tu dueño?!! Golden:no...tu no eres mi dueño... ?:no me digas que otra vez te vas a poner de arrogante? Golden se quedo callada. ?:aww...no sabes como me encanta esa carita de culpa tuya Golden:por favor....me quedare aquí si eso deseas....pero a ellas...a ellas....ya dejalas tranquilas... ?:otra vez con eso? (Golden se retuerce de dolor) TE LASTIMA VERDAD!!!? Golden:Detente! ?:NO LO HARE,TU Y YO TENEMOS MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR!! DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES DE UNA VEZ!!! LAS QUIERES LIBRES?!! ACEPTARAS MIS CONDICIONES!! MUÑECA DE CUARTA!! Golden:est...esta...esta bien....solo...dejame verlas....por favor....ya casi amanece ?:tu ganas,pero aún no termino contigo,cuidate mi linda Golden Freddy.... La noche acabo. 'NOCHE 41' Una nueva noche dio inicio,Flash había llegado a su puesto con mas imágenes de el mundo para Bonnie, quien se presento 15 minutos mas tarde,dicha accion aumento una gran curiosidad en el guardia.Era tal su inquietud que no puso resistir preguntarse lo a su compañera. Bonnie:Hola Flash! Flash:hola....(la ve de reojo y baja la mirada) Bonnie:ammm...te pasa algo? Flash:a mi? No,pero parece que a ti si(alza la mirada) Bonnie:a mi? Flash:obvio Bonnie:por que? Flash:pensé que otra vez volverlas a esconderte Bonnie:no...solo me distraje con algo.... Flash:es mucho preguntarte por que? Bonnie:no...bueno....yo estaba....leyendo un libro... Flash:un libro? De donde sacaste...? Bonnie:bueno...alguien me lo dio... Flash:que...? Bonnie:un hombre me lo dio.... Flash:que?! Quien era...?! Amm...quiero decir.... Bonnie comienza a reír. Flash:que? Bonnie:el rojo te queda bien... Flash:que?! Bonnie:estas rojo Flash:que?!..bueno...ammm...te traje mas fotos,mira! Flash le entrega el teléfono rapidamente y baja la cabeza. Bonnie:OK..? Flash:(que acabo de hacer? Acaso...no,eso es imposible,solo hize eso por que pensé que ella estaba en riesgo....y por que me preocupo por eso?! Que demonios me pasa?!) Mientras tanto,en algún lugar de la pizzería.... ?:ahí las tienes.... Golden:ahh..! Niñ... (Estira su brazo) ?:que tratas de hacer?! Golden:dejame...consolarlas....por favor... ?:para que? Crees que ellas quieren verte después de lo que les hiciste? Golden:ellas lo saben? ?:siempre lo han sabido Golden las mira fijamente. Golden:quisiera...poder darles consuelo.... ?:no te preocupes,mira,la señorita lo va a hacer(las señala) De pronto,una voz comienza a cantar alrededor de ellas. Ya no me acuerdo" ''De cuando era niña Ya no recuerdo Que era la felicidad ?:lo ves? Ya es hora de que te largues de aquí Golden:dejame estar mas con ellas! ?:ellas no te quieren Golden...tu estas sola Golden:no es verdad... ?:estas sola...estas sola... Golden:no...mientes(cubre sus oidos) ?:estas sola....completamente sola.... Golden:estoy sola....estoy sola... Golden despertó. Golden:ESTOY SOLA!!...es verdad.... En alguna parte ?:es tan fácil de manipular,jajajaja!....(escucha la canción que alguien continua recitando) Ese hombre de morado Ha llegado a su fin Ahora me vengare Del daño que has causado Y todas...podremos...dormir ?:suerte con eso... De vuelta a el cuarto de vigilancia Bonnie:vaya Flash...esto es hermoso Flash:que cosa? (Bonnie le muestra el teléfono) esto? Esto es solo un edificio. Bonnie:me encanta,es tan cuadrado Flash:claro Bonnie.... Luego de un rato,Bonnie se quedo quieta,contemplaba una imagen. Bonnie:Flash....de donde sacaste esto...?(le muestra la imagen) La fotografía era de una casa,o mejor dicho,unas ruinas que estaban a medio caer,y a lado de estas,había un árbol con un jardin abandonado. Flash:es una vieja casa,nunca entendi por que no han demolido eso. Bonnie:nuestro jardin.... Flash:que? Bonnie:el árbol de manzanas.... Flash:como sabes que ese árbol es de manzanas?...en la foto se ve seco... Bonnie:no lo se Flash....recuerdo muy poco.... Recuerdos de Bonnie ?:alcanzame niña rosa! ?2:oye,aún no me termino mis dulces ?3:ve a jugar con ellas ?4:*oculta detrás de ?3* esta bien... ?3:por que no juegas con ellas también? ?5:espera,debo dejar a Rochelle con sus papas,ven "Rochi" * la carga*Tus papis quieren verte Rochelle:Tailig! ?5:que dijiste? Rochelle:Tailag! Tailag! 5?:dijo mi nombre! Dijiste mi nombre! Fin de los recuerdos Flash:Bonnie? Estas bien? Bonnie:algo....Rochi? Ella....esa niña se parece a Su...(se aprieta la cabeza) Basta! Dejame! Flash:Bonnie! Calmate! Bonnie:Me duele mucho Flash!!! Flash:Bonnie... Bonnie:YA BASTA!!! Flash:Bonnie! Calmate! Mirame! Bonnie lo mira con dolor. Bonnie:Dejame!!!! Flash:Bonnie mirame!! Mirame! No te va a pasar nada! Bonnie:Duele mucho! Me esta lastimando! El me esta haciendo esto! Flash:tranquila...aquí estoy....no dejare que te pase algo... Bonnie lo mira fijamente,el dolor poco a poco desaparece. Bonnie:Flash....gracias... Flash:de nada... Bonnie sonríe. Flash:(nervioso,desviado la vista)Amm....Bonnie? Bonnie:si.... Flash:quien decias que te hacia eso? Bonnie:que....?...pues...no lo se... Flash:pero tu dijiste que "el" te hacia eso,quien te esta ocasionando ese dolor? Bonnie:pues....es....Homb...(destello morado en los ojos,voz seria) No se de que estas hablando guardia... Flash:(la mira) Bonnie? Bonnie:estoy bien Flash...(de sacude) Foxy! Flash:OK... La noche se acabo,Bonnie se despidió de Flash y volvió a su lugar,Flash se dirigió a su hogar caminando,con miles de preguntas en su cabeza. Flash:(Por que cada vez que ella recuerda algo hay ese destello en sus ojos? Quien le esta provocando eso?...Pero...también,QUE DEMONIOS ME PASO ANOCHE!?... Me preocupaba por Bonnie,me moleste cuando me dijo lo de el libro y que se lo había dado un hombre,y se puse nervioso cuando me sonrio,que me esta pasando?) ?:Oye amigo! Tu eres el guardia de la pizzería embrujada,no? Flash:ah?....pues...si lo soy... ?:es un placer conocerte,me llamo Swetie Droops,y ella es Lyra Lyra:Hola! Flash:...ammm...el placer es mío... Lyra:eres muy valiente! Flash:por que? Swetie Droops:te has enfrentado a las criaturas mas diabolicas del mundo,esas cosas pueden matarte Flash:pues no creo que.... Swetie Droops:escuche que ellas se comen tus órganos Flash:quien te dijo esa ton...? Lyra:no Swet,ellas no se comen todos los órganos,solo tus ojos Flash:es no es... Swetie Droops:escuche que son las hijas del diablo Lyra:yo oí que te matan lentamente, para que puedas ver la manera en que acaban con tu vida Flash:disculpen.... Lyra:es cierto que hay mas de 10 animatronicas ahí? Flash:solo son 6 y.... Swetie: es cierto que algunas tratan de engañarte para que puedan matarte? El guardia no sabia que hacer ante tantas preguntas así que decidió inventarles que debía ir a dormir para poder volver a su empleo. Mientras tanto en la pizzería Chica:que aburrido... Freddy:me rindo! Este guardia no se va a ir! Puppet:que hacemos,hemos tratado de todo para asustarlo y nada Foxy:yo creo que debemos rendirnos, tal vez este guardia se aburra y se vaya por su propia cuenta Freddy:pero y si no lo hace? Chica:estaremos aquí por siempre? Golden:No! Vamos a conseguir la libertad que deseamos! Puppet:como? Golden:trabajando unidas Freddy:significa que vas a salir?! Todas se tapan la boca. Golden:te he dicho que no....pero aún así,voy a ayudarles a asustarlo,pero....para que el plan sea incapaz de fallar van a necesitar a...(señala a Bonnie con la cabeza) Puppet:no creo que quiera ayudar Golden Foxy:es verdad,ella no se aleja del cuarto de limpieza...excepto el otro día Golden:de que estas hablando?! Foxy:la otra noche,fui a buscar a el guardia, pero no estaba en el cuarto Chica:pero...eso no es posible! Foxy:lo rastree hasta el cuarto de limpieza pero cuando llegue ahí,solo vi a Bonnie,pero estaba afuera Freddy:eso es muy extraño... Golden:(se queda pensando)No!...no creo que sea eso.. Chica:de que hablas? Golden:de nada Chica....no es nada...(Bonnie no seria capaz....) Foxy:no creen que deberíamos preguntarle por que se oculta? Freddy: exacto Chica:tu que opinas Golden? Golden:habrá que averiguar.... Todas se acercan a Bonnie,quien se mantenía de espaldas jugando con una de sus coletas. Bonnie:(es la primera vez que lo veo rojo...jijiji,se veía tan lindo...) Golden:Bonnie? Bonnie:ah? Que? Puppet:venimos a preguntarte algo Freddy:y no nos iremos hasta que respondas Bonnie:(les da la espalda) que quieren? Foxy:saber los verdaderos motivos por los que te ocultas Chica:responde Bonnie:ya les había dicho la razón.. Golden:no creo que solo sea por eso.... Bonnie se tenso. Bonnie:no pienso seguir escuchando las... Puppet:dijimos que no nos iriamos sin respuestas Bonnie se quedo callada. Freddy:Bonnie! Bonnie no decía nada. Golden:mas te vale responder Bonnie! Si no quieres que..!!..(Golden se callada) Recuerdos ?:Más te vale obedecer!! Si no quieres que te lastime!!! -Pero..pero...yo... ?:Vamos,no quieres llevarlas a un paseo divertido? Fin de recuerdos Golden:Vamonos ... Chica:pero Golden.... Golden:Dije vamonos!! Todas agachan la cabeza y se alejan de Bonnie. Le agradezco a Raris Swetie por darme esta idea Foxy:pero que te pasa Golden?! Dijimos que no nos iriamos sin respuestas! Puppet:(se pone de cabeza frente a Golden) por que querida? Golden:es solo que....creo que todos necesitan un tiempo a solas.... Chica: amm...claro... Golden se aleja y se esconde detrás de unas cajas. Foxy:no...No! Esta vez Bonnie va a responder! Freddy:que pasa? Foxy:voy a ir con Bonnie y haré que me diga todo! Chica:para que molestarnos? Ella no nos va responder... Foxy:pero.... Puppet:dejalo así Foxy.... Foxy:pero yo...ahh...esta bien... Dani,muchas gracias por ayuda El día se acabo. 'NOCHE 42' La noche dio inicio al igual que todas.Flash llego puntual,pero de nuevo Bonnie no lo hizo,ella se presentó 20 minutos después.Esta vez Flash estaba mas que intrigado.Tanto que al ver a Bonnie llegar abrió la puerta al instante y de inmediato hizo la pregunta. Flash:se puede saber por que tardaste tanto?! Bonnie:pues..estaba leyendo el libro....no creo que necesitaras de mi ayuda tan pronto Flash:pero si te necesito!...ahhh...digo...yo.... Bonnie:jejejeje... Me gusta cuando te pones rojo.. Flash:rojo?! Ay no... Bonnie:que te pasa Flash? Jejeje...es la segunda vez que te pones así Flash:ah...nada Bonnie... Bonnie:seguro? Flash:mas que seguro Bonnie:bueno... Flash:amm..te traje mas imágenes Bonnie:muchas gracias Flash La animatronica toma el teléfono y comienza a ver las muchas fotos que su amigo había tomado para ella.La noche transcurria tranquila,nada fuera de lo comun.Las animatronicas tratando de asustar a el guardia,Bonnie ayudando a Flash a evitar a las animatronicas,Flash mostrandole fotos a Bonnie....y como todas las noche,Golden se encontraba en la bodega,aprovechando la soledad para revisar algunas cosas. Golden:(con un pequeño sombrero vaquero) ahh...abuela...Bic Mac...como los extraño... (Abraza el sombrero) De pronto,Golden comenzó a revisar otras cajas que ella había ocultado bajo uno de los estante que permanecía allí.Al ver su contenido,la animatronica no pudo evitar derramar algunas gotas de sus ojos.Lo que ella observaba la hacia recordar cosas muy tristes. Golden:perdoname...por favor...perdonenme todos.... En alguna parte ?:ashh...ya da puso a llorar,esa estúpida me enfurece tanto... De pronto,se escuchan algunos gemidos muy leves...casi inaudibles... ?:CALLENSE!! NADIE LAS VA A ESCUCHAR! Se hizo el silencio.Todas se esconden. ?:Así esta mejor! (Desaparece) Una vez que esa presencia se fue,las pobres y temerosas salieron de donde se habían ocultado.Lentamente comienzan a llorar y a gemir,sus dulces voces se habían desgastado con los años. De vuelta a el cuarto de vigilancia Bonnie:esto es bellisimo Flash Flash:aja... Bonnie:te vas a trabar como la vez pasada? Flash:aja... Bonnie:Flash! Flash:que pasa?! Bonnie:a ti que te pasa,te quedaste como ausente Flash:pasa aveces... cuando me quedo pensando mucho tiempo Bonnie:comprendo...en que estas pensando? Flash:nada interesante... Bonnie:vamos Flash,confía en mi Flash:ahh...OK,tu ganas...estaba pensando en mi hermano....... Bonnie:oh vaya...todo esta bien? Le pasa algo? Flash:estoy bien Bonnie:lo digo por tu hermano Flash:ah..claro,pues..no se...hace mucho que no lo veo.. Bonnie:por que? Flash:pues...por que ya vivo con el...hace tiempo que no vivo con mi familia...después del accidente... Bonnie:que paso? Flash:bueno...mis padres...llevan años...fallecidos... Bonnie:que..? Tus padres? Por que? Flash:ellos...habían salido,era de madrugada y estaba lloviendo...mi padre no pudo controlar el auto...y...se accidentaron... Bonnie:los autos son esas cosas que tienen 4 ruedas y se mueven solos no?...pero...como que se accidentaron...? Flash:ellos...se fueron de frente con un árbol,mi padre murió al instante y mi madre...ella fallecio unos dias después...solo quedabamos First y yo... Bonnie:pero...si solo quedaban ustedes,por que lo dejaste solo... Flash:era mas chico Bonnie...era mi responsabilidad cuidarlo...tenia miedo...no me atrevi a hacerlo... Bonnie:donde esta? Flash:lo deje...con unos tíos...hace unos años que no se nada de el.... Bonnie:Flash...no debiste hacer eso...es tu hermano... Flash:me acobarde Bonnie,no podía hacerlo...es por mi cobardía que acepte este empleo... Bonnie:que dices? Flash:nunca he podido perdonarme haberlo dejado solo...y solo aparento ser valiente,tanta fue mi idiotez,que acepte trabajar aquí...queria que todos vieran que no le temía a nada... Bonnie:no decias hacerlo Flash....solo te asustaste de la responsabilidad...pero no por eso eres un cobarde... Al contrario...eres la persona mas valiente que conozco.. Flash:lo dices en serio...? Bonnie asintió.Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente con una sonrisa, luego de unos momentos,Bonnie se sacudió velozmente. Bonnie:Ay no! Foxy! Ya esta cerca! Cierra las puertas! Me tengo que ir! Me va a ver... Flash:OK...pero esta vez no te escondas... Bonnie:te lo prometo El guardia cerro la puerta y la animatronica se alejo de la misma,ya estaba a punto de salir de ese pasillo cuando... Foxy:Bonnie...? Bonnie:Fox...Foxy..? Foxy:Que haces aquí?! Bonnie:ammm...yo...yo... Foxy:por que estas tan cerca de el cuarto de vigilancia?! Dijiste que no nos ibas a ayudar! Bonnie:a ti no te importa lo que haga! Después de todo,solo sigues las ordenes de Golden Foxy:CALLATE! Bonnie:yo me voy de aquí! Bonnie se dirigió a el cuarto de limpieza,seguida de Foxy,ella quería asegurarse de que Bonnie realmente fuera a el cuarto de limpieza.Y así fue,Bonnie se encerro allí y Foxy volvió a Pirata Cove.Luego de unos minutos,la coneja salio del cuarto de limpieza,para volver a ver a su amigo.Y para cuando regreso allí,Flash la estaba esperando con una sonrisa Así termino la noche. Flash salio del cuarto de vigilancia y después de la pizzería para volver a su hogar.Mientras tanto en la bodega de la pizzería. Foxy:y la encontré allí Golden... Golden:Que?! Foxy:que vas a hacer con ella? Freddy:Ella había dicho que no nos iba a ayudar! Puppet:merece un castigo! Todas se acercaron a Bonnie,quien al verlas acercarse les dio la espalda. Golden:BONNIE! Bonnie no respondió. Golden:(la toma del brazo y la obliga verla) QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS EN EL PASILLO A EL CUARTO DE VIGILANCIA?! Bonnie:(baja la vista)Nada que te importe... Freddy:eres una insolente! Puppet:una tonta! Bonnie:(se suelta del agarre de Golden)Me dices tonta? Jajaja... Foxy:de que te ries?! Bonnie:de ustedes... Chica:como te atreves?! Bonnie:pues..jajaja..tal vez por el hecho de lo fácil que se han dejado manipular por ella...(señala a Golden) Golden:que..?! Bonnie:ay vamos,no me digan que nunca lo notaron? Golden las esta obligando a ser algo que no son. Chica:que...? Foxy:mientes... Puppet:Golden nunca ha hecho tal cosa! Bonnie:ABRE LOS OJOS PUPPET!! MIRATE! ERAS DIFERENTE! Puppet: si,era tonta! Bonnie:eras generosa! Eras buena! Ahora eres mala! Todas lo son! Solo dense cuenta! Todas se quedan calladas. Bonnie:Es Golden! Ella las esta obligando a cambiar! Antes estábamos bien! Eramos felices! Hasta asustando guardias eramos felices! Cantabamos! No lastimabamos! Freddy:ya bas... Bonnie:PORQUE NO SE QUIEREN DAR CUENTA?!?!?! GOLDEN LAS ESTA FORZANDO A ESTO!! (un aura negra rodea a Bonnie) TODO ESTO COMENZO CUANDO GOLDEN MATO A ESE GUARDIA!! Foxy:estas mintiendo...siempre mientes... Bonnie:DILES LA VERDAD GOLDEN!! DILES COMO TE ENCONTRE ESA NOCHE EN EL PASILLO! DINOS QUE ERA ESE LIQUIDO QUE CHORREABA POR TU BOCA!!! (se transforma nuevamente) DEJA DE SER COBARDE Y DILES LO QUE HICISTE!!! Golden:CIERRA LA BOCA!! TU MIENTES!! Todas menos Bonnie:MENTIROSA!! Bonnie:SABEN QUE?! CREANLE A ELLA SI ESO QUIEREN!!! YA ME HARTE DE TRATAR DE MOSTRARLES LA VERDAD!!! (vuelve a la normalidad y les da la espalda) Golden:BIEN!! Todas se alejan de Bonnie. Foxy:ella...siempre miente ...no? Golden:claro que si,yo nunca las obligue a cambiar Puppet:exacto! Golden:ella solo esta actuando como una rebelde! Solo intenta confundirnos! Eso es lo que ella quiere! Chica:(tímidamente)tal vez estas malinterpretando las cosas Golden... Todas la miran fijamente.Chica se asusto. Golden:Chica! Chica:quiero...quiero decir...Ella es horrible! Golden:si... Afuera de la bodega,unas horas despues ?:Disculpe señor,quienes son esas muñecas? Shinning: ellas...son unas muñecas que estaban aquí..pero ya no... ?:oh vaya...pero si son bonitas... Shinning: lo se...como te llamas pequeña? ?:Mailen,me llamo Mailen Shinning: muy bien Mailen,a que has venido? Mailen:solo quería comprar una rebanada de pizza Shinning:pues...ve a el comedor, viniste con tus padres? Mailen:si..me están esperando en el comedor Shinning: pues vamos,y allí podrás comer toda la pizza que quieras... Mailen:yei! Ambos se van a el comedor. Gracias Mayra y Mai, por las ideas Pero ahora volvamos con el guardia,quien permanecía en su hogar,todo tranquilo.Lo que el no sabia era que había tres criaturas que estaban afuera de su apartamento,preparando sus herramientas para lidiar con el guardia.Flash había ido a el comedor por un vaso de agua,mientras que ellas se acercaban a la puerta.El joven fue a la sala,solo para encender el televisor un rato.Y afuera,ellas con coraje y desicion tocaron la puerta. Flash:ah?...quien será? Ya voy! El guardia se acerco a la puerta y la abrió,una vez hecho esto,pudo ver a tres...a tres...pequeñas niñas que lo miraban asombradas. Flash:ah...hola? Les puedo ayudar en algo? ?:ah...jejejeje(se sonroja) ?2:controlante Swetie Belle! Swetie:perdon...no puedo evitarlo estoy emocionada! ?3:ashh! ...bueno,a lo que vinimos! (A Flash) Hola señor! Me llamo Scotaloo,y ellas son Swetie Belle y Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom:hola! Flash:ah...hola niñas,en que les puedo ayudar? Swetie:pues...nos pregunta vamos si usted podria contestar algunas preguntas? Flash:preguntas? Scotaloo:para una tarea Flash:ah...claro...pasen niñas... Las tres pasan y toman asiento en un sofá para tres. Flash:y pues...que preguntas querian hacerme? De que tarea se trata Apple Bloom:pues...en la escuela nos pidieron que entrevistaramos a alguna persona que tuviera una profesión interesante,y lo elegimos a usted. Flash: ammm...de acuerdo,pueden comenzar niñas Scotaloo:bien! Primera pregunta: Por que decidió entrar a trabajar a ese lugar? Flash:pues...era...por que necesitaba ganar dinero para poder vivir aquí Apple Bloom:genial! Ahora.... Que es lo mas interesante de su empleo? Flash:pues...que será?....mmmhh..supongo que la adrenalina que me onvade cuando estoy trabajando... Swetie Belle:ahora...podria contarnos que es exactamente a lo que usted se dedica? Flash:ammm...pues...yo me dedico a acudir a una pizzería durante las noches,y allí trabajo cono guardia de seguridad vigilando todo el lugar. Scotaloo:y que mas? Flash:eso es todo Apple Bloom:vamos señor,cuentenos de las muñecas endemoniadas! Flash: emmm..niñas ellas no están ende.... Scotaloo:oí que cuando marcan las doce ellas se mueven,es verdad? Flash:bueno eso podria.... Apple Bloom:escuche que todas tienen una manera diferente de matar Flash:Matar? Swetie Belle:a mi me contaron que todas son niñas que desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo.... Flash:quien te dijo que...? Scotaloo:yo oí que una es un zorro con los dientes mas afilados que una espada Flash:hablas de Foxy...? Swetie Belle:Burton me contó que su hermano le dijo que hay una muñeca que siempre esta escondida Apple Bloom:es verdad! Dicen que esa tiene la capacidad de abrir tanto su boca como para hacer que dos cabezas quepan dentro Scotaloo:no olvides que mastica cabezas como si fueran goma de mascar Flash:este...niñas.... Apple Bloom:pero ella no es la peor de todas! Scotaloo:no? Entonces será el títere que te degolla? Apple Bloom:no Scot! Es la osa con ojos saltones que te hornea como si fueras pizza! Scotaloo:tampoco Apple Bloom! Es la muñeca cuervo, dicen que su pastel esta hecho de tripas de guardias y que cada vez que ella se lo come busca mas órganos para hacer otro Flash:pero que tonter.... Swetie Belle:no es ninguna de esas chicas... Apple Bloom:entonces cual? Scotaloo: no hablas de...? Swetie Belle:sip,hablo de la libre poseida! Flash:es una conejo! El hecho de que la hubieran llamado así hacia que el guardia se pusiera furioso. Swetie Belle:bueno lo que sea! Dicen que cuando tiene hambre se transforma en un horrible monstruo! Que busca a niños para tragarse los enteros! Tiene garras capaces de abrir a cualquiera con un simple rose! Ella disfruta beber sangre humana! Y ademas de todo....! Para este punto el guardia no aguanto mas y... Flash:ya basta niñas! No tengo idea de quien rayos les contó todas esas cosas! Pero si les diré algo: diganles a esas personas que no hablen de ellas si no saben lo que son ni lo que viven día con día! Y todas esas tonterías de la "Liebre poseida" son falsas! No se transforma en un monstruo! Ni bebe sangre! Tampoco tiene garras! Y si hay algo que ella nunca haría seria lastimar a los niños! Apple Bloom:por que dice eso? Scotaloo:como sabemos que no nos quiere hacer daño esa muñeca? Flash:por que lo único que ella desea es que los niños la vuelvan a querer tanto como ella los quiere a ustedes! Las tres agacharon la cabeza avergonzadas, acabaron las preguntas y salieron del apartamento.Una vez afuera... Swetie Belle: tal vez....nos pasamos un poco Scotaloo: yo creo que el esta volviendose loco Apple Bloom:ellas no nos quieren! Solo matan y... ?:hey! Hola! Apple Bloom:oh..hola Mai! Mailen:que hacen? Swetie Belle: haciendo la tarea de la señorita Cherries Lee Mailen:tarea? Scotaloo: la de entrevistar a alguien con un empleo interesante? Mailen:y a quien entrevistaron? Apple Bloom:a el guardia de la pizzería embrujada Mailen:no esta embrujada,y las muñecas de ahí son muy lindas! Scotaloo:no lo creo... Mailen:deberían verlas,son muy bonitas Apple Bloom:tal vez...luego Mai... Mailen:oki,me tengo que ir amigas,adiosito! Las cuatro se despiden. Y de esta manera,los dias y después las semanas fueron pasando,Flash había durado en su empleo 62 noches.Las animatronicas estaban furiosas,ningún plan,estrategia o truco funcionaba. Bonnie,en cambio,había estado mas que feliz,la compañia del guardia la hacia sentir muy bien,aunque algo en Flash la preocupaba;durante casi todas las noches,el chico llegaba a poner sus mejillas de un extraño color rojo,cosa que,para la animatronica,era muy adorable. Pero ahora estamos en la mañana antes de la noche 63,Flash se encontraba dormido en su cama,tratando de recuperar fuerzas luego de su agitada noche anterior. FLASHBACK Eran las 12:20 p.m. y Bonnie no había llegado a el cuarto de vigilancia.Flash trataba de calmarse y esperar a su amiga. Fue entonces,cuando el guardia noto que ninguna animatronica estaba en su sitio!!! Flash:no...no..no..BONNIE!!! De un momento a otro,Flash pudo divisar 2 pares de ojos en las ventanas,con velocidad cerro la puerta.Pero después,pudo oír golpes,esos golpes que solo Foxy era capaz de hacer.Flash comenzó a temblar.Tratando de recuperarse,quiso encender la luz de los pasillos,pero al acercarse a el boton,una figura blanca y de cabello morado le salto de sorpresa,por suerte la puerta estaba cerrada.Aún así,esa marioneta sonrió maliciosamente y toco la puerta,Flash confundido se resigno a mirar nada mas,tarde se dio cuenta de que la títere había creado un corto circuito,dejando el 95% de la energía del guardia en 60%.Flash se asusto al ver que Freddy,Chica,Foxy y Puppet no se alejaban de las puertas.Fue entonces que la marioneta volvió a sonreír maliciossonrisa. Flash:Alejate! Ya vete! Pero Puppet seguía sonriendo,esta vez,aproximaba su mano a la puerta,Flash miraba atónito, no se movía,la mano de la títere estaba mas cerca cuando... Flash:*susurro*Bonnie.... De pronto,las luces se fueron! Todo estaba a oscuras,Flash sintió la muerte venir hacia el,pero al darse cuenta,la luz habia vuelto,las animatronicas ya se habían ido,las puertas seguían cerradas y Bonnie se encontraba en una ventana sonriente. Flash:Bonnie! De inmediato abrió la puerta y recibió a su amiga con una sonrisa. Bonnie:lamento la demora,estas bien?! Flash soltó un suspiro de alivio y después soltó... Flash:claro que estoy bien....ESTUVE A PUNTO DE SER ATRAPADO POR TUS AMIGAS! POR QUE NO LO ESTARIA?! Bonnie bajo la cabeza apenada. Flash:pero...estoy muy feliz de volver a verte.. FIN DE FLASHBACK Flash:como hizo eso?...aveces...ella es demasiado sorprendente... El guardia se recosto en su cama,recordando a su amiga. Flash:(ja! Primero la considere horrible y ahora... Ella me parece de lo mas asombroso...además de que...siempre me ha sabido tranquilizar...esa sonrisa tranquila...esos ojos inocentes y preciosos...ese bello cabello sedoso...) Mientras tanto en la pizzería Golden:COMO HAN PODIDO FALLAR?! Chica:es que...ya...ya...ya lo teníamos... Puppet:pe...pero... Freddy:oímos pasos... Foxy:vimos unos globos... Freddy:pensé qe eran niños... Puppet:desvie mi dedo y quise ir por ellos... Chica:queríamos ir por esos niños... Foxy:perdonanos Golden... Golden:ACASO OLVIDAN LO QUE ESOS NIÑOS NOA HICIERON?!?! Todas bajan la cabeza asustadas. Golden:NOS OLVIDARON! NOS ODIARON!! HICIERON QUE ACABARAMOS AQUÍ!!! ?:y nos dieron los mejores años de nuestras vidas... Golden:que...? Bonnie:acaso lo olvidas Golden? Golden:ja! Y ahora que quieres? Bonnie:que? No puedo intervenir en esta interesante platica?*sonrisa triunfante* Golden:y para que quieres intervenir en esto,esta conversación no es para ti Bonnie: entonces deberían hablar en algún lugar donde no pueda oírlas. Golden miraba a Bonnie con un ceño fruncido, pero ella solo le sonrisa triunfante y con los brazos cruzados.Las demás,solo miraban aterradas esa escena. Bonnie:*bosteza*que aburrido es esto,adiosito*les da la espalda y se encamina a una esquina* Golden:(te juro que uno de estos dias...!) Freddy:ammm...Golden...ya estas mejor...? Golden:algo así...pero diganme,SIGUEN QUERIENDO A ESOS NIÑOS?! Todas niegan aterradas,excepto por Freddy. Golden:Freddy? Freddy:Golden...yo los extraño... Las demás la miran aterradas. Golden:ven conmigo Freddy... Freddy aterrada,la sigue a una de las esquinas Golden:muy bien Freddy,así que,los extrañas? Freddy:s...si... Golden:de acuerdo,quiero que me digaszque es lo que mas extrañas de hacer con ellos? Freddy:las...fiestas? Golden:muy bien! Hagamos una fiesta! Freddy: oki... Golden:pero como no hay invitados, tendremos que improvisar,(toma una caja,una pelusa,un trozo de metal y un trozo de pizza a medio comer)comenzamos con la fiesta(se sienta en el suelo) Freddy:oki...muchas gracias a todos por venir,significa mucho para mi Freddy sonríe nerviosa.Golden la mía seria y después... Pedazo de pizza:podrías darme algo de agua? Freddy: claro que puedo darle agua señor Pizza Trozo de metal:esta es una gran fiesta,realmente te luciste Freddy:pues gracias metal Pelusa:yo también me la estoy pasando de maravilla Freddy: me alegra mucho señor pelusa Caja:me podrías obsequiar una rebanada de pastel? Freddy: lo que sea para usted madame Metal:me alegra que no viniera ninguno de los niños Freddy: ah...no son ton malos Metal:No son tan malos?! Por favor! Son un montón de tontos! Freddy:oh vamos,"tontos" es una palabra muy fuerte no cree? Pelusa:después de la manera en que te trataron,creo que tontos no es nada fuerte Freddy: si fueron muy groseros Caja:muy groseros?! Fue simplemente:DESPRECIABLE! Freddy:lo fue verdad?! Pizza: si yo fuera tu,no los volvería a querer jamas Freddy:y saben que? No los invitarte otra vez,(tic) Y no los invitarte otra fiesta en toda mi existencia! No merecen ser invitados a mis fiestas!! (Tic) No después del modo en que han actuado!(Su cabello se vuelve totalmente lacio,sus ojos se vuelven negros con solo una luz negra) Golden:Despreciables! Tontos! Si! Enseñales! Freddy se pone de pie y con una sonrisa maligna,camina hacia sus amigas. Chica:Fre...Freddy...? Freddy:levantate pollita,hay un guardia que ahuyentar! Foxy:ah? Freddy:ya me oyeron...jejeje...jajaja...buajajaja! Bonnie:(no Freddy...esa no eres tu...) Golden,mientras tanto,se había dado la vuelta,la actitud de Freddy la lastimaba por dentro.Cerro los ojos y... Golden:ya estas satisfecho?! ?:baja la voz osa, no olvides que soy tu dueño Golden:No eres mi dueño!! Solo compartimos... ?:te corrijo,yo te regalo este espacio... Golden:lo que digas... ?:Vaya vaya,ya quiero ver lo que hace Pink... Golden:no lo digas!!! ?:Oh por que? Acaso te recuerda lo que hiciste? Golden:solo...solo...no digas ese nombre... ?:esta bien...pero solo por que me das lastima... Golden:aja...ya me puedo ir? ?:si eso es lo que quieres,adelante Golden desaparece. ?:jajaja! Que idiota!! Jajaja!! Ahora hagamos que Pinkamena Diana Pie salga a la luz. (Abre un hueco) Hola mocosas! Todas tratan de esconderse. Una de ellas es jalada por una cadena. ?:a donde crees que vas?! Tengo un trabajo para ti... Ella lo mira asustada y temblando. ''' NOCHE 63' Una nueva noche comenzó,lo de todos los dias empezó,Flash llego,las animatronicas en su sitio,Bonnie presentandose tarde por 20 minutos,pero esta vez,el guardia traia consigo,aquel objeto que comenzo su relacion con Bonnie. Bonnie:hola Flash Flash:hola Bonnie,como estas? Bonnie:pues...desearía decir que bien. Flash:pasa algo? Bonnie:pues...si...te recomendaría que estés atento a las cámaras hoy Flash:claro...pero que pasa? Bonnie:Freddy...ella.. (Se escucha la canción de Freddy) Flash:Bonnie...? Bonnie:QUE?! Pero...no la sentí!!! Cierra las puertas!!! Flash obedecio. Flash:Bonnie... Bonnie:no habras...yo...tratare de detenerla... La animatronica se alejo corriendo mientras que el chico comenzó a buscar a Freddy. Bonnie se alejaba buscando a la osa por la pizzería evitando ser vista por alguna otra animatronica. Cada paso que daba la hacia preguntarse lo mismo. Como no había podido sentirla? Luego de unos minutos, la animatronica vio como de un pasillo,una sombra paso a gran velocidad. Bonnie:Freddy! La sombra se detuvo y con lentitud se dio vuelta.Bonnie contemplo con temor a aquella animatronica con la mirada oscura,la sonrisa mas larga que haya visto en toda su existencia,el cabello nació y en sus manos...un cuchillo.Esa no era Freddy. Bonnie:Freddy? Freddy de inmediato salto sobre Bonnie y con ira pura,apunto el cuchillo directo a la cara de Bonnie.La coneja,asustada,puso su empeño en evitar que el cuchillo llegue a su rostro. Bonnie:Freddy! Detente! Freddy:jajajajaja! Desaparece estorbo! Bonnie:Freddy,calmate! Freddy:Muere ahora! Bonnie:ya basta Freddy! Freddy:QUE DIVERTIDO!! Bonnie:esta...no eres tu!!! Freddy:JAJAJA!! La osa uso mas fuerza,el cuchillo rozaba un ojo de Bonnie,quien,comenzó a irritarse. Bonnie:Freddy!!! Te dije...que...te calmaras!!! Apenas pronunciadas estas palabras,la coneja volvió a transformarse.Una vez cambiado su aspecto,la animatronica logro quitarse a Freddy de encima. Freddy:crees que te tengo miedo?!?! No eres mas que una rata cobarde. Bonnie la tomo del cuello y la elevo del suelo. Bonnie:REPITELO! Freddy:RATA COBARDE! Freddy incrusto el cuchillo en el hombro derecho de Bonnie,esperando que así lograra bajarla.Pero,al hacerlo,Bonnie mostró una sonrisa maligna. Bonnie:BUENAS NOCHES... La animatronica transformada,tomo a Freddy con ambas manos,a pesar de que la osa forzejeaba,Bonnie no la soltaba.Se en camino a la cocina y allí encerro a Freddy. Freddy:Abre la puerta!!! MALDITA SEA!! Bonnie se alejo,ignorando por completo a la osa.Flash,mientras tanto había visto toda esa escena desde las cámaras,luego de unos momentos,Bonnie llego completamente normal. Flash:(abriendo la puerta) Bonnie! Estas bien?! Bonnie:claro...por que no lo...? Flash:tu hombro! Bonnie:mi que? Bonnie pudo ver como el cuchillo que Freddy le había encajado seguía en su hombro.Con su otra mano,lo saco de alli,produciendo un sonido desagradable. Bonnie: ay no...con esto va a empeorar... Flash:que cosa?? Bonnie:mi brazo...esta dañado desde hace años...rechina desde hace tiempo... Flash:por que no tratas de arreglarlo? Bonnie:si lo hago,iré por algo de aceite de la cocina,eso disminuirá el rechinido. Flash;que no tienes aceite paea metal? Bonnie:no... Flash sonrió. Bonnie:pasa algo? Flash:tranquila Bonnie,no necesitas el aceite para cocina,espera hasta mañana,si? Bonnie:esta bien... Flash:amm...y Bonnie... Bonnie:si? Flash:gracias Bonnie:por que? Flash:por...por todo...me acabas de proteger de nuevo...desearía...poder pagarte ese favor... Bonnie:todo esta bien Flash...me basta con verte,esa es suficiente recompensa para mi... Flash se sonrojo. Bonnie:Flash-rojito! Jejeje! Flash:que?! El guardias oculto su rostro en sus manos. Bonnie:jijiji...(nota la guitarra de Flash) esa...no es? Flash:(se descubre la cara)que cosa? Bonnie:tu guitarra? Flash:si...si lo es... Bonnie:vaya,recuerdo cuando te la traje y me amenazaste Flash:lamento mucho eso...no sabia lo maravillosa que eras... Bonnie sonrió. Bonnie:y...las has traído por algo en especial? Flash:pues...si...me preguntaba...si tu...quisieras...oír una canción? Bonnie:claro que si!! Flash:jeje...OK... El guardia tomo la guitarra,afino las cuerdas y comenzó a tocar,después,a cantar. Flash:''Dicen,que no tengo dirección Que soy una distracción Aún así Al con fin he llegado Ahora todo es tan claro Por mi destino aguardo Flash le sonríe a Bonnie.Ella corresponde. Esta vida sideral solo he conocido Las estrellas y el polvo espacial son mi único hogar Pero apenas comienzo a cantar Miles de voces me van a llamar Y en mi corazon sabre que la pena valdra Y mientras mis discos veo partir Y piden fotos firmadas por mi Se que mi vida no es fácil pero es la quiero vivir Pero apenas comienzo a cantar! El universo mi nombre dirá Y sabre que muy dentro mi miedo no existira Y en mi cabello el viento solar Me hace ver que aún tengo mucho que dar Por esta fría atmósfera mi espíritu vagara Vuelo como un cometa Soy un cometa Me estrello como un cometa Soy un cometa Bonnie:Flash..eso fue...asombroso! Flash:jeje...gracias Bonnie... Bonnie:la hiciste tu? Flash:pues...si... Bonnie:tienes muchísimo talento Flash! Flash:gracias... Bonnie:deberías escribir mas,todos van a disfrutar de tus canciones. Flash:no estoy seguro... Bonnie:vamos Flash,te soy sincera,confía en mi. La animatronica fijo sus ojos en los de el guardia,quien repitió la accion,de pronto,Flash comenzó a acercarse a Bonnie lentamente,sin despegar la mirada de ella,Bonnie lo copio,el chico se levanto de la silla y con lentitud continuo aproximandose a el rostro de la animatronica.Flash estaba a punto de sacar su cabeza del cuarto de vigilancia para poder estar mas cerca de Bonnie hasta que... Bonnie:(sacudiendose) Flash! Foxy se mueve! Flash recciono y se aseguro de Foxy no se acercara. Y así,la noche llego a su fin.Bonnie volvio a su lugar y Flash a su hogar.Camino allí,el guardia solo se preguntaba;Como fue posible que se haya perdido en la mirada de Bonnie al grado de no poder controlar su mente? Flash:(que me paso? Ella... es una robot...por que trate de...? No,imposible yo...debió haber sido mi imaginación nunca en la vida se me ocurriria algo como eso) El chico volvió a su apartamento y se recosto en su cama,lentamente cerro los ojos y cayo en un profundo sueño. ?:No...NO! ALEJATE!!! ?2:Lo que hiciste...NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!! ?:VETE DE AQUI!! *Disparos* ah? ?2:jajaja...que tratas de hacerme? Ya te llevaste mi vida ?:No...no..te entiendo...quien eres...? No se...quien eres... ?:claro que sabes quien soy...pero lo hiciste,y eso no tiene perdón ?:NOOO!!! *silencio* ?2:dulces sueños.. ?3:gracias por eso... Flash se despertó de golpe. Flash: Ya me harte! El chico camino hacia la cocina y bebio un vaso de agua,tratando de calmarse. Flash:(suspiro) que significa todo eso? Nada tiene sentido...quiero dormir tranquilo de una vez por todas. Mientras tanto en la pizzería En la bodega hay un horrible rechinido. Chica:(tapandose los oídos) Ya para ese sonido! Bonnie:ow...te molesta? Foxy:nos molesta a todas! Bonnie:no es mi culpa que Freddy haya enloquecido anoche y haya empeorado el estado de mi brazo. Freddy:yo?..pe...pero...no recuerdo nada... Bonnie:igual lo hiciste Freddy,ahora tengo que soportar tener mi hombro peor de lo que estaba. Golden de inmediato,se alejo de las demás. Golden:(no puede ser...esto...no debía pasar) *cierra los ojos* ?:que te pasa doradita? Golden:Esto es tu culpa!(se lanza hacia el y trata de golpearlo) ?:mucho cuidado con lo que haces,sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz Golden:NUNCA DEBI DEJAR QUE LE HICIERAS ESO A FREDDY! ?:yo? Yo no fui,eso lo hizo Pinkam... Golden:no digas su nombre! ?:que? Desde cuando no te gusta que te recuerde nombres? Golden:cierra la boca...ya dejame tranquila....sabes mejor que nadie el porque ?:ow cierto,por que te recuerdo cosas que te hacen sentir culpable Golden:te dije que te callaras! ?:dejame divertirme un rato! Golden:ya basta! ?:mmm...no...sabes algo,de repente me acorde de algo... Golden:que...? ?:(fingiendo voces) "Vamos a jugar!" Golden:no... ?: "Feliz cumpleaños 8 T..." Golden:para...detente... ?: "Miren! El oso nos esta hablando" "Deberíamos ir?" (Finge la voz de Golden) "claro niñas" Golden:no.. ?:"SAQUENOS DE AQUI!!" Golden:ya...basta... ?:sabes algo? Me acabo de acordar de esto también... Golden:de...? ?:"te prometo que siempre estaré aquí para ti " Golden:BASTA!!! Golden abrio los ojos. Golden:por que...por que hago esas cosas...el guardia...las niñas...todo es mi culpa... El sol y la luna cambiaron lugares,el día se acabo. 'NOCHE 64' Flash llego a su empleo,con un paquete envuelto con un listón rojo,espero a su compañera que llego exactamente a las 12:05.Flash se sorprendio por eso.Aún así,se alegraba de ver a su "amiga". Esa noche,el guardia daría el siguiente paso... Bonnie:hola Flash (saluda con el brazo y este produce un horrible sonido) ups... Flash:calma Bonnie...eso se arreglara pronto... Bonnie:ah? Flash:recuerdas que te dije que esperaras? Bonnie:si Flash:pues...yo...te traje algo... El chico saco el paquete y se lo entregó a Bonnie. Bonnie:que es esto? Flash:abrelo Bonnie quito el listón y dentro vio... Bonnie: que es esto? Flash:aceite para metal Bonnie:ah! Esto...esto puede...reparar mi brazo? Flash:con esto,nunca mas volveras a preocuparte por ese horrible rechinido Bonnie:Flash...gracias de verdad... Bonnie vio confundida el aceite. Flash:pasa algo? Bonnie:es que...no se...como se pone esto Flash sonrió. Flash:Ven,yo te ayudare Bonnie se acerco a la puerta y estiro el brazo. Flash:Bonnie? Por que no te acercas mas? Bonnie:por que...estaré muy cerca de ti...y pues...eso.. Flash:ven aquí El guardia tomo el brazo de la animatronica y la estiro para que entrara a el cuarto de vigilancia.Bonnie,al verse dentro,quiso alejarse,pero el se lo impidió. Flash:a donde vas? Bonnie:fuera del cuarto Flash:por que? Bonnie;no es seguro que este aquí... Flash:Bonnie,si te deje entrar es por que confió demasiado en ti,se que nunca me harias daño Bonnie se quedo muda. Flash:y ahora... El chico tomo el aceite,que Bonnie traia en la otra mano,sujeto el brazo dañado de Bonnie y con cuidado,levanto la manga de la camisa de coneja para colocarle el aceite en el brazo.Bonnie se quedo tiesa,y de pronto,ella sintió como su cuerpo empezó a calentarse. Flash:(terminado de poner el aceite) listo,ya esta bien,mueve el brazo Bonnie obedecido,ya no había ruido. Bonnie:gracias Flash... Nuevamente la robot trato de salir del cuarto,pero Flash se lo impidió. Flash:a donde vas? Bonnie:a fuera Flash:por que? Si yo quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo Bonnie:que? Flash:(le toma la mano)lo que oiste...quiero que te quedes dentro del cuarto conmigo Bonnie:Flash...yo... Flash:Bonnie... Bonnie:gracias...de verdad... Flash:no es nada... Bonnie:amm...Flash... Flash:si? Bonnie señala su mano aún sujetada por Flash,y este la suelta de inmediato. Flash:ummm...bueno...quieres..sentarte? Bonnie:hazlo tu,yo puedo estar de pie... Flash:segura? Bonnie:si Flash:esta bien... En algún sitio ?:una nueva alma que manipular En el cuarto de vigilancia Bonnie permanecía de pie mirando a el guardia quien parecia ausente. Flash:(esa mano...era tan...cálida...) Bonnie:emm...Flash? Flash:dime Bonnie:y...que hacemos...? Flash:pues..no lo se..no tengo idea... Bonnie:pues...yo tampoco... Flash:hubiera traído mi guitarra... Bonnie:guitarra...quieres una guitarra? Flash:pues..la mía.. Bonnie:es que...yo tengo una..pero...no se si quieras que.. Flash:claro que si! Bonnie:esta bien...ya vuelvo... Flash:esta vez no te escondas.. Bonnie:no lo hare.. En algún lugar ?:me voy a divertir mucho contigo...mi nuevo juguete... Con Bonnie La animatronica había caminado hasta llegar a la bodega,sabia que Golden podria estar dentro,pero no le importo,de todas formas entro. Bonnie:(tomando la guitarra) listo ?:buscabas algo? Golden permanecía sentada, cruzada de brazos,la oscuridad de la bodega no dejaba ver muy bien su mirada. Bonnie:que te importa Golden:nada...solo que es raro que vengas aquí en la noche... Bonnie:solo vine por mi guitarra...y ahora que ya la tengo me largo de aquí Golden cerro la puerta de la bodega. Bonnie:dejame salir... Golden:y que si no quiero hacerlo? Bonnie:que? Golden:vamos a jugar conejilla Bonnie pudo ver la mirada de Golden,sus ojos no eran verdes... Bonnie:Golden...? Golden:(a proximandose a Bonnie,quien retrocedia) No quieres jugar conmigo? Bonnie:quien eres tu?! Golden:ah? No me recuerdas? Bonnie:deberia? Golden:claro que si...jajajaja... Bonnie retrocede aterrada. Golden:IT'S ME... Bonnie:Alejate de mi! Golden la acorralo en una pared,Bonnie,desesperada,pateo a Golden en el torso.La osa se agacho para retorcerse por el...dolor? Bonnie aprovechó eso y salio de la bodega. En la mente... Golden:NO TE ATREVAS!!! SACAME DE AQUI! INFELIZ!! En el cuarto de vigilancia Flash esperaba a Bonnie pacientemente pero al verla llegar asustada,se alarmo. Flash:Bonnie?! Que tienes?! Bonnie:Quien...quien...era...? Flash:de que hablas? Bonnie se dejo caer al suelo. Flash:Bonnie!! El guardia se agacho para ver que tenía la animatronica, ella estaba como inconciente. Flash:Bonnie! Reacciona! Bonnie:(con los ojos cerrados) IT'S ME... Flash:que? Luego de unos minutos,la robot volvió en sí. Bonnie:Flash...que paso? Flash;me alegra que estés bien...te desvaneciste de pronto... Bonnie:que? Flash:llegaste y... Bonnie:Quien era....quien era esa cosa? Flash:de que hablas? Bonnie se quedo callada. Flash:Bonnie.. Bonnie:no...no es nada Flash...solo...olvidemonos de eso si? Flash:de acuerdo Bonnie...? En algún sitio... Golden:COMO TE ATREVISTE?!?! ?:Jejeje...quería ver la expresión en el rostro de la coneja...eso si que fue divertido... Golden:que le hiciste? ?:oh nada...solo jugue un rato con ella...pero me di cuenta de algo... Golden:de que...? ?:algo que no es de tu incumbencia,ahora largate de mi vista... Golden se desvanece. ?:así que...aún me olvidas..? Abre un hueco y las ve. ?:hola mocosas... Todas tiemblan de miedo. El se acerca a la mas pequeña y le toma el cabello. ?:TE DARE MOTIVOS PARA NO OLVIDARME!!! Las demás cierran los ojos,solo podían oír golpes y llantos,las pequeñas lloraban temiendo ser las siguientes....pero una de ellas...cubría sus oídos y dejaba que sus lagrimas salieran a cantaros. Luego de unos momentos,el ruido ceso. Abrieron los ojos solo para ver a la alma en el suelo... ?:Que eso les sirva de consejo mocosas! Se acerca a una de ellas,que trataba de esconderse detrás de las demás. ?:ven aquí.. ?2:s...si..? ?:tengo un trabajo para ti... ?2:pero...pero... La mira con odio. Ella baja la cabeza. La noche se acabo. Flash volvió a su hogar,se recosto en su cama y trato de dormir.Al despertar se hayaba en un sitio vacio. Flash:ah?! Donde estoy...ah claro...debe ser otra de mis pesadillas,acabemos con esto cerebro! Apenas pronunciadas estas palabras,aquel sitio se convirtió en la pizzería,estaba en el escenario. Flash:que pasa? De pronto,el guardia sintió algo detrás de el,se dio vuelta y se encontro con Bonnie. Flash:Bonnie...? Bonnie puso uno de sus dedos en su boca haciéndolo callar. Bonnie:no sabes cuanto te necesito Flash se quedo paralizado. La animatronica se le acercaba lentamente y entreabria los labios.Flash supo que significaba eso y cerro los ojos esperando ese dulce contacto... De pronto,Flash sintio como su cabeza era presionada por algo,abrió los ojos y se topo con una Bonnie transformaba que poseía una inmensa mandíbula,ella tenia la cabeza de Flash entre sus dientes. Flash:Bonnie!!! Y ella cerro la boca.Flash despertó de golpe. Flash:Aaahhh! Que...que...por que...Bonnie... El chico se levanto y miro un reloj,eran las 3 p.m.,vaya que se había quedado dormido. Flash:que clase de sueño era ese?! Primero veo a una Bonnie queriendo besarme y después ella me mastica el cráneo?! Que demonios me pasa?!...pero... cuando Bonnie parecia besarme...por que no puse resistencia...ella es mi amiga...pero...es una robot... En eso estaba cuando sino el teléfono. Flash:hola? ?:ya es hora de que te hagas responsable de el... Flash:de...de quien...? ?:First Base Flash:que? Tío Zak? T. Zak:por fin hemos podido dar contigo muchacho Flash:que pasa? T. Zak:como que "que pasa?" te llamo para que te hagas cargo de First Base Flash:pero...pero yo...no... T. Zak:nada de no! Tu tía Cloe y yo saldremos de vacaciones y no podemos llevarlo con nosotros,es hora de que te hagas responsable de tu hermano Flash:pero... T. Zak:mañana mismo te lo llevaremos El tío colgo la llamada. Flash:que?...como que me van a traer a...no puedo cuidarlo...no puedo... Mientras tanto en la pizzería Las animatronicas permanecian en silencio,ninguna decía nada.Bonnie se mantenía de espaldas,recordaba lo sucedido en la noche así que no se atrevia a ver a Golden. Golden:y...como les fue anoche? Puppet:que pregunta es esa? Freddy:es obvio que nos fue terrible. Chica:nunca asustaremos a este tipo. Foxy:aja... Golden:no debemos darnos por vencidas! Chica se tenso. Golden:pasa algo Chica? Chica:mmm jejeje... Vaya Golden Golden se aterro al ver la mirada tan fría y aterradora de la otra. Chica:"no debemos darnos por vencidas" dices,como si tu hicieras algo para asustar al guardia. Puppet:Chica? Chica:voy a mostrarles como se asusta Foxy:tu? Chica la mira furiosa,sus ojos reflejaban la muerte misma. El día se acabo. 'NOCHE 65' El guardia llego a su empleo justo a tiempo y espero a su amiga,quien acudio casi de inmediato. Bonnie:Hola Flash Flash:hola... Bonnie entro a el cuarto. Bonnie:pasa algo? Flash:ah..no no es nada Bonnie... Bonnie:tu cara me dice otra cosa...puedes decirmelo Flash Flash:es solo que...se trata de mi hermano... Bonnie:Que le pasó?! Flash:no...no es nada...es solo que...mañana lo traeran conmigo... Bonnie lo mira ilusionada. Bonnie:puedes traerlo? Flash:que? Bonnie:me encantaría conocerlo. Flash:bueno...es solo que...el jefe no me permite..traer a mas personas... Bonnie:oh...lo entiendo... Bonnie bajo la cabeza decepcionada. Flash:pero...podemos pasar una buena noche los dos aquí Bonnie: si Flash... De pronto,el cupcake apareció en el cuarto de vigilancia. Flash:Bonnie...? Bonnie:que...? Pero...yo... Flash revisa las cámaras en busca de la dueña de aquel cupcake.Mientras tanto,Bonnie analizaba aquel cupcake,y había algo en en que llamaba grandemente su atención,los ojos del cupcake eran únicamente de color morado. Bonnie:Flash... Flash:no la encuentro,que pasa Bonnie...? Bonnie:debo irme Flash:pero prometiste...! Bonnie:basta Flash,se lo que hago...confía en mi por favor... Flash vio los ojos de la animatronica y asintió con la cabeza.Bonnie camino hacia la puerta izquierda,y salio.Camino un rato y logro divisar a la pollo en un pasillo caminando a gran velocidad. Bonnie:Chica..? Chica:vaya vaya,justo a quien buscaba Bonnie:que? Chica:así que hibas a estar en el cuarto de limpieza todo el tiempo no? Chica se acerca lentamente a Bonnie. Bonnie:Chica basta por favor... Chica:ja! Y dime cielo,por que te haría caso? Bonnie se quedo paralizada. Bonnie:no...no me obligues a hacer algo que lamentare Chica:quiero ver que lo intentes Bonnie:sabes que nunca te lo haría Chica! Chica:lo se...siempre has sido una cobarde...adios Bonnie.. Chica desaparece. Bonnie:Chica!!! Bonnie siente un extraño escalofrío. Bonnie:Flash... La coneja se apresuro a el cuarto de vigilancia. Al llegar allí,se topo con una horrible escena.Chica tenia a Flash en el suelo,el chico trataba de quitarse la de encima sin exito. La pollo tenia el cabello mas irregular a medida que avanzaba mas cerca de la cara del guardia. Bonnie no lo soporto y... Bonnie:(agacha la cabeza)Chica... Chica levanta la cabeza,Flash mira fijamente a Bonnie. Bonnie:(aún con la cabeza baja,aún así seble puede ver una sonrisa maligna) sueltalo pollita Chica:y quien eres tu para darme ordenes!? Bonnie:Ay Chica... (Levanta la cabeza) Te voy a dar hasta la cuenta de tres para que lo sultes y te vayas,o no será nada lindo mi juego Chica:Ja! Como si te tuviera miedo! Bonnie tiene los ojos negros con la luz blanca. Bonnie:1... Su cabello se vuelve irregular y cambia de color.Entra a el cuarto. Chica la ignora. Chica:Veamos guardia,que haré contigo? Bonnie:2... Bonnie aumenta su estatura.Sus dientes se vuelven colmillos.Chica levanta la mirada hacia ella.Flash mira a Bonnie y sonríe. Chica:haber de que eres capaz Coneja. Bonnie:y...3... Bonnie se transforma del todo y baja la cabeza. Bonnie:lista o no...aquí voy... Chica:que...? Bonnie:Chica...(la toma del cabello y la levanta del suelo) solo voy a decirlo una vez... Chica la mira furiosa.Flash retrocede asombrado. Bonnie:NUNCA MAS...VUELVAS A TOCAR... A MI GUARDIA!!!! Flash se sonrojo.Chica forzejeba tratando de librarse de Bonnie,quien camino fuera del cuarto de vigilancia y encerro a Chica en el de limpieza. Chica:SACAME DE AQUI!!! Bonnie la ignoro y camino hasta el cuarto de vigilancia,pero aún no se des-transformaba. Flash:Bonnie... Bonnie:ya volví... Flash mira hacia arriba,Bonnie se da cuenta de que aún no se transforma. Bonnie:Alejate Flash,espera a que esto se pase! Flash:pero si no estas mal... Bonnie se quedo tiesa. Flash se acerco lentamente a Bonnie. Flash:vaya...increible... Bonnie:que cosa..? Flash:tus ojos...son negros...pero aun así me gustan. Bonnie sintió su cuerpo calentarse,en especial sus mejillas.Flash la miro y aproximo una de sus manos a el rostro de Bonnie. Flash:(que estoy haciendo?! Por que no puedo detenerme?...Bonnie nunca aceptaria que yo le de un...) *NUNCA VUELVAS A TOCAR A '''MI'GUARDIA!!!*'' (ella dijo eso...tal vez...ella...) Flash cerro los ojos y se acerco al rostro de Bonnie,quien ya había vuelto a la normalidad,el guardia sintió un cosquilleo en le estomago y justo cuando estaban a 5 centímetros de tocarse... Bonnie se sacude. Bonnie:Flash es...! Flash:(decepcionado) ya se,ya se...yo me hago cargo. Bonnie lo mira extrañada. En algún sitio ?:NO SIRVES DE NADA!!! ?2:(llorando)pe...pero yo... ?:ESTO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS A SER UTIL!!! Las demás cierran los ojos,se oyen llantos,gritos y golpes. ?3:MALDITO INFELIZ!!! NO LA TOQUES!! ?:vaya vaya...pensé que te habias quedado muda ?3:VOY A MATARTE! ME ENCARGARE DE QUE SEAS TU EL QUE DESAPARESCA!!! ?:y como lo haras si tu no existes? Mmhh? Ella se quedo callada. ?:eso pensé y ahora en que estaba? Camino a la pobre alma golpeada y continuo con sus maltratos. En la bodega Golden:(con liquido en los ojos y sollozando) por que...por debo ser así?! Por que todos quienes me rodean sufren?! Las niñas...mi familia...ese guardia...? La noche se termino. Flash volvió a su hogar con temor,sabia perfectamente que lo esperaba al volver alli.En chico se recosto en su cama esperando poder conciliar el sueño,cosa que consiguió casi al instante.El joven abrió los ojos para hayarse en la pizzería. Flash:que...? De pronto alguien le cubre los ojos. ?:sshhh... Flash:(se alegra) Bonnie? ?:tu que crees? Flash:que haces? Bonnie:tengo una sorpresa para ti Bonnie camino con Flash aún ciego.Luego de unos minutos,ella freno. Flash:que pasa Bonnie? Bonnie:no habias los ojos hasta que yo te diga si? Flash:lo que tu quieras. Bonnie quito sus manos de los ojos del chico,pero este no los abrió. Flash:cual es mi sorpresa? Bonnie le besa la mejilla,Flash se sonroja. Flash:Bonnie...? Bonnie:abre los ojos Flash obedece y ante sus ojos,había una Bonnie con la mirada completamente morada.Y en sus manos...una cabeza de un oso...un animatronico muy parecido a Freddy. Bonnie:FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Bonnie le coloco la cabeza al guardia...y el despertó. Flash:NOOO BONNIE!! Al ver que solo había sido un sueño,se relajo. Flash:por que...se que Bonnie nunca me haría algo así... Tocaron la puerta.Flash se aproximo a ella y abrió.Al ver quien estaba ahí,se tenso. Flash:ah! ?:que? En la puerta,había un niño de unos 11 años de edad,con el cabello azul verdoso,ojos azul cielo y piel anaranjada clara. Flash:Fir...First...? First: que te pasa? Flash:este...yo... First:hazte a un lado,me estorbas. El niño entro,Flash cerro la puerta. Flash:hola...hermani... First:ahora si soy tu hermano? Flash:que? First:me dejaste con los tíos,que te pasa? Crei que eras mi mejor amigo,torpe. Flash:First...disculpa.. First:ya basta,solo dime donde dejo mis cosas,(mostró una maleta) Flash:yo las llevo... First le dio la maleta mientras se sentaba en un sillón y encendia la T.V. Flash llevo la maleta a el segundo cuarto del lugar. Luego volvió a la sala y se sentó junto a su hermano. First:que quieres? Flash:hablar... First:pues habla pero en tu mente,no tengo nada que decirte. Flash:First Base! First:no me dejas ver el programa! Flash:no me hables así! Soy tu hermano! First:tu no eres nada mío,un hermano no hace lo que tu me hiciste! Flash:nisiquera sabes por que lo hice! First:ni me interesa saberlo! Ahora callate... Flash:argh! Flash se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua. First:traeme algo de tomar! Flash:ven tu por el First:no quiero! Flash:entonces muerete de sed. First: torpe!(le muestra la lengua) En la pizzería Golden:Chica...? Chica:me duele la cabeza...y mi cabello igual.. Puppet:te lo estiraste ayer? Chica:no lo recuerdo Freddy:pensé que nos ibas a enseñar como se asusta. Chica:yo? Foxy:eso dijiste ayer Chica:no recuerdo eso... Bonnie las veía de reojo y sonreia a sus adentros.Golden se alejo de las demás,se sentó en el suelo y cerro los ojos... ?:y ahora que quieres? Golden:que le hiciste a Chica?! ?:le quise ayudar con algo,pero veo que ninguna sirve para asustar. Golden:Claro que si! ?:y por que este guardia no se ha ido? Golden se quedo callada. ?:lo ves? Siempre tengo la razón Golden:no...este guardia debe tener un punto débil o algo...debe haber algo que lo asuste. ?:pues ese algo no son tus niñas,ninguna lo ha asustado. Golden:se que ellas lo asustaran! ?:pero...(levita alrededor de Golden) si no lo han asustado en 65 noches...que te hace creer que lo van a conseguir. Golden:yo...yo... La mira con una sonrisa maligna. ?:sabes algo cariño? Yo podría ayudarles Golden:que dices? ?:yo podria darte algo para que asustes a este guardia Golden:no confió en ti ?:pues deberías correr el riesgo,pero claro,voy a necesitar una diminuta cosita Golden:sabia que dirias eso! Pero...que es lo que quieres... ?:no es nada complicado...solo quiero que... Lo susurra en el oído de Golden,quien al oirlo esa exigencia,se aterra. Golden:nunca lo haré! ?:dije que lo varias si el plan fallaba Golden:aún así! No volveré a hacer...! ?:es tu decisión cielo,pero lo que yo te daré,es demasiado efectivo,solo que... es un poquito temperamental. Golden le mira fijamente. ?:será mejor que te vayas,esta conversación no llegará a nada. Se aleja hasta que... Golden:espera! ?:si? Golden:acepto tu trato ?:sabia que dirias eso Golden baja la cabeza. ?:solo que,para que se cumpla,esta noche no intenten asustar al guardia,de acuerdo? Golden:si... El día llego a su fin. 'NOCHE 66' El sol ya había desaparecido del cielo.Eran las 11:40 p.m.,Flash ya se encontraba listo para ir a su empleo,First Base estaba dormido desde 2 horas atras. El guardia salio de su hogar de la maneta mas silenciosa posible para evitar que su odioso hermano notara su ausencia. Flash cerro la puerta de su apartamento y se encamino hacia la pizzería. Llego allí 15 minutos después y se sentó en su lugar. El reloj marco las 12,Flash reviso las camaras esperando a Bonnie,de pronto,uua de las cámaras detecto a una figura que corria en un pasillo,Flash se aterro,sabia que esa sombra era Foxy,era la única que se movía de esa manera. Flash:Bonnie,donde estas? ?:quien es Bonnie? El guardia se aterro al oír una voz en una de las puertas,tanto que,con los ojos cerrados,cerro la puerta. ?:Oye! Torpe! Flash:eh?! Esa voz...era First Base,su hermano. Flash:que haces tu aquí?! El guardia abrió la puerta. First:me aburro en las noches,te quería molestar al dormir y me di cuenta de que aquí trabajas. Flash:No debes seguirme tonto! Aquí es peligroso! First:peligroso? Si es una pizzería! Ahora ve y hazme una pizza,ya me dio hambre. Flash:que...?! ?:Hola Flash El guardia miro como Bonnie estaba en la puerta contraria a donde estaba First Base. Flash:Hola Bonnie... First se pone pálido. First:Fl...Flash... Bonnie,extrañada por esa nueva voz,dirigió su mirada hacia el lado contrario del cuarto y allí vio a el hermano de Flash. Bonnie:ah...! First:Flash....! Flash:First calma....ella es... Bonnie:(emocionada) Un niño!! First:la muñeca poseida!!! Bonnie:la que...? Flash:First Base!! First:FLASH SALVAME!!!! El niño,aterrado,sale corriendo. Flash:First! Vuelve acá! Bonnie:espera Flash,yo iré por el Flash:segura? Bonnie:si... La animatronica salio del cuarto en busca del niño que segundos antes había huido.Corrió por toda la pizzería en busca de el hermano del guardia,pero no lo lograba dar con el. Bonnie: First por favor ven...no te haré daño La robot se estaba preocupando,sabia que si el niño era visto por alguna de las demás,se lo llevarian a Golden y ella era capaz de cualquier cosa.Fue entonces que Bonnie recordó algo,había olvidado buscar en un lugar de la pizzería.... En la bodega First:Aquí no me encontrará.sabia que había una pizzería embrujada...pero no pensé que fuera esta...alguien salveme... ?:First? Bonnie llego a la bodega,pero al ver la posición del niño se aterro. Bonnie:First...por favor ven...pero no hagas ruido... First:no! De pronto el niño escucho un quejido,una robot dorada estaba detrás de el,como dormida. First:aahh...! Bonnie se acerco al niño y le tapo la boca. Bonnie:sshh...calladito te ves mas bonito...te voy a llevar con tu hermano oki? First asintió con la cabeza. Bonnie levanto al niño y trato de salir de la bodega...pero... ?:vaya vaya...aquí de nuevo...y traes a una plaga First se puso pálido. Bonnie:Alejate de el! Golden se acerco a ella,pero su mirada no era verde...no era ella,Bonnie se aterro. Golden:a donde vas? Bonnie salio corriendo del lugar con First en brazos.Mas sin embargo,alguien les seguía. Bonnie corria por los pasillos con el niño en sus brazos,First Base podía asomar su cabeza por sobre el hombro de la robot, el estaba asustado,pero no tanto como lo había estado en la bodega.De pronto,el niño pudo ver como una pequeña sombra los seguía.First trato de gritar,pero apenas había tomado aire para soltarlo en un grito,aquella sombra se acerco a ellos,Bonnie aún corria,ella sentía que alguien los seguía y no se detendria hasta perder a su perseguidor. First pudo ver la sombra a lado de Bonnie, pero estaba paralizado como para gritar.De un momento a otro,la sombra estaba frente a First sin ser notada por Bonnie. ?:por favor...ayudame.... Entonces,la sombra desapareció en medio de una extraña aura morada... Bonnie,al sentir que ya no era perseguida,decidió llevar al niño a un lugar seguro,hasta que ya no hubiera movimiento de nadie.Fue al cuarto de limpieza.Cerro la puerta y bajo al niño. Bonnie:bien...ahora... First:AYUDA!!! FLASH!!! Bonnie:shhh... no grites First:no me lastimes...no me comas... Bonnie:(entristece)pero...por que...yo nunca...por que piensan que soy mala....yo...solo quiero ver a niños tan lindos como tu....jugando conmigo... First:que...? Bonnie:yo...no soy lo que piensan....te mintieron...jamas lastimaria a nadie...y menos a mi razón de ser... First:que cosa? Bonnie:los niños... First se acerca lentamente a Bonnie. First:así que...no lastimas? Bonnie:(acaricia la mejilla de First)para nada..y menos a un niño tan lindo como tu.. First se sonrojo. Bonnie:será mejor que vayamos con tu hermano First:no! No quiero ir con ese torpe! Bonnie:First...no digas eso First:tu no sabes lo que me hizo! Me abandono! Me hizo sentir un estorbo!! Bonnie:Flash no hizo eso First:si lo hizo! Bonnie:no sabes lo que hizo en verdad,no lo juzgues! First:y supondo que tu si sabes Bonnie:el me lo contó! Flash te dejo con tus tíos por que no creía poder cuidarte First:mentirosa! Bonnie:lo digo en serio! First la mira a los ojos. La mirada de Bonnie reflejaba la verdad. First:yo...te creo... Bonnie:vamos con el? First:si...y...amm...oye... Bonnie:si? First:(la abraza) gracias... Bonnie correspondido el abrazo,cargo al niño y camino a el cuarto de vigilancia.Flash la esperaba angustiado. Flash:Bonnie! Me alegra que estén... De pronto,Flash noto que Bonnie traia a su hermano en brazos,mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura. Bonnie:aquí estamos Flash First bajo de los brazos de Bonnie. First:estémmm...Flash? Flash:que? First:perdoname...por...mi actitud... no sabia que tu... Flash:bueno...no ha sido nada... Ambos hermanos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lado contrario. Bonnie:eso es todo? Flash:de que? Bonnie:y el abrazo? Flash y First:Que?! Bonnie:eso es lo que les falta,vamos chicos,un abrazito y ya. Los dos vieron a Bonnie,suspiraron y se dieron un abrazo. Bonnie:así esta mejor! Flash:Jejeje... creo que...te debo agradecer esto Bonnie... Bonnie:por que? First los mira maliciosamente. Flash:pues...por... First: oye! Te llamas Bonnie no? Bonnie:si First:que bonita eres! Que tonto fui por huir de una chica tan linda como tu Flash lo mira molesto. Bonnie:bueno,gracias...tu eres un niño de lo mas lindo First... Flash:Flash sigue aquí! Bonnie no lo escucho,tenia la mirada fija en aquel niño. Flash:Bonnie? Bonnie:ahora no Flash Directo al corazón! Flash se quedo tieso. Bonnie:a que quieres jugar? First: que tal,a las escondidas! Bonnie:entonces...1-2-3... First:tramposa! Cierra los ojos jajaja! Bonnie cierra los ojos y sigue contando,First se esconde detrás de la silla de Flash,quien tenia la mirada perdida. Bonnie:y 30! Listo o no,allá voy. Bonnie y First jugaron durante algunas horas,Flash solo los oia jugar.No se movía para nada.Se había vuelto una estatua.Luego de unos momentos,el niño se canso y se detuvo,estaban jugando al "tu la traes". Flash decidió aprovechar. Flash:Bonnie? Bonnie:si? Flash:sabes...me estaba preguntando si tu... First lo mira molesto y... First:sigamos jugando Bonnie Bonnie:claro! Flash:pero...Bonnie yo... Bonnie:sshhh! Ahora no Flash. Flash se dio la vuelta,algo en el se había roto. Bonnie:a que jugamos? First:que tal...a las carreras! Flash:(sin mirarlos)no les parece que eso es peligroso Bonnie:para nada,si alguien se mueve lo sabre,listo First? First:si! De aquí hasta la cocina! Bonnie:ya! Ambos empezaron a correr,Flash lo miro alejarse,después,con las camaras,los veía correr por los pasillos.Los vio llegar a la cocina darse un abrazo,el guardia se enfureció por eso.Luego,ambos volvieron. First:te gane! Bonnie:yo te deje hacerlo! Bonnie lo levanto en sus brazos. First:listo para mi premio! Flash:(premio??) Bonnie:esta bien,tramposo! Jejeje. Flash no deseaba mirarlos,pero de pronto,pudo oír risillas de su hermano y de Bonnie,giro los ojos para poder verlos,pero lo que vio,hizo que se enfureciera aún mas de lo que ya estaba. Bonnie estaba besando las mejillas de First. Bonnie:29...y 30! Listo! Ya son 30 besitos! Flash:(First Base!!!) Flash no les dirigia la mirada.First bostezo. Bonnie:estas cansado? First:un poco...(bostezo) Bonnie:deberías descansar. First se acurruco en los brazos de Bonnie.Bonnie se sentó en el suelo.Flash no la miraba. Bonnie:descansa... First cerro los ojos. Bonnie:Flash? Ibas a decirme algo? Flash no dijo nada. Bonnie:Flash? El guardia no la miro,solo tomo su computador y vio las cámaras. Bonnie:Flash estas bien? Aún no había palabras. Bonnie:Hize algo que te lastimo? Flash la vio un segundo,la expresión del guardia era triste,después,le dio la espalda. Bonnie:Flash...lamento...si no te he prestado atención... Flash:(Pero que estoy haciendo? No me puedo enojar con ella,hace tiempo que no convive con niños,es lógico que quiera estar con First Base...soy un idiota...) Bonnie bajo la cabeza y miro a First. Flash:Bonnie...? Bonnie:comprendo Flash..lamento eso... Flash se agacho y se sentó a lado de Bonnie. Flash:no Bonnie..perdoname tu...actúe como un tonto.. Bonnie:no te preocupes... Bonnie fijo su mirada en First Base. Bonnie:esta erabla parte que mas me gustaba... Flash:ah? Bonnie:ver a los niños y poder acariciarlos... Flash:eres muy buena con ellos... Bonnie:gracias Flash... Flash:de verdad,te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi Bonnie:eh? Flash:me salvaste la vida varias veces,me reconciliarse con mi hermano,me has apoyado...nadie nunca había hecho eso por mi... Bonnie:de nada ....Flash... Lentamente, Flash se acerco a la robot,quien lo miraba fijamente,Flash miro los ojos de Bonnie,y después bajo la mirada,ahora el veía sus labios.Bonnie,por algún instinto cerro los ojos.Flash aprovechó eso y tomo el rostro de Bonnie acercandolo mas al de el... Flash:Bonnie... Flash sintió la nariz de conejo de Bonnie rozando la suya,ella sintió la respiracion de Flash en su rostro y... First Base se movió! Bonnie sintió eso y bajo la mirada, Flash no había notado el movimiento así que se siguió acercando,lo que consiguió..besar la mejilla de Bonnie. Bonnie:Flash....? Flash:ah...yo...yo... La noche de acabo. Flash salio de la pizzeria junto a su hermano First,durante el camino todo era silencioFlash cargaba del niño camino a casa.Una vez alli,lo llevo a la habitacion y lo acosto para que durmiera.Flash se sento en la sala,lo que paso esa noche lo habia hecho perder el sueño. Flash:(pero que me paso?...yo nunca hubiera tradado de....pero...esa mirada..no pude evitarlo..solo queria hacerlo..)aahh...Bonnie*suspiro* ?:Lo sabia! Flash:Ah! First! First:Sabia que eso pasaba! Flash:que? Firts:Te gusta Bonnie! Flash:que...que dices..? First:que te gusta Bonnie,la robot de la pizzeria Flash:estas loco First:y por que suspiraste y dijiste su nombre? Flash:pu..pues...yo.. First:anoche te enojaste cuando ella me dio besos Flash:eso no tiene nada que.. First:y trataste de besarla! Flash:que!? Yo nunca...espera un segundo...no se supone que estabas dormido? Flash lo mira furioso. First:bueno..jejej...tal vez..aun no estaba dormido del todo.. Flash:tu..! Comienza una pelea de hermanos. Mientras,en la pizzeria... Golden:Ya te hemos cumplido..ahora.. ?.shh..por que la prisa..si aun no es de noche Golden:pero quiero ver cual es nuestra ayuda ?:eso lo veras pronto... Golden...Golden despierta.. Y abrio los ojos. Golden:que pasa Freddy? Freddy:queremos hablarte de algo.. Golden se acerca a las demas. Golden:que pasa? Foxy:nos puedes explicar por que ayer no debimos movernos? Golden:es..un... Chica:un que? Golden:no puedo.. Puppet:que no puedes? Golden:no puedo decirles aun.. Chica:de que se trata? Golden:no puedo decirles aun...por favor...entiendan.. Foxy:esta bien Golden... Freddy y Puppet se alejan de las demas. Puppet:asi que..Freddy...tu tambien oiste las voces de anoche? Freddy:si..era un niño... Puppet:pero como pudo haber estado un niño aqui..y mas a esas horas..? Freddy:no estoy segura..ademas.. Puppet:ademas..? Freddy:oi..la voz de Bonnie... Puppet:lo dices en serio? Freddy asintio. Puppet:crees que debamos..decirle a Golden..? Freddy:no lo se...aunque tal vez..imagine esas voces.. Puppet:deben haber sido nuestros cables flojos..ahora oimos cosas raras.. Fin del dia. NOCHE 67 Eran las 11:30,aun faltaba media hora para que Flash entrara a trabajar,las animatronicas estaban sentadas,esperando que comenzara el horario del guardia,nada parecia fuera de lo normal.Bonnie yacia en una esquina de la bodega,con la mirada baja,pero con una sonrisa en el rostro,recordaba los juegos con First,y despues..acaricio su mejilla,recordo el beso que Flash le habia dado.Golden estaba caminando en circulos por la bodega,con un ligero dolor de cabeza.De pronto..Puppet salio de la caja donde estaba,habia sentido una especie de vibrado en la espalda,como una señal que alguieno algo le brindaba. Chica:que pasa Puppet? Puppet:no se..siento..algo raro.. Golden se tenso. Golden:(no...y que tal que ahora usa a Puppet para asustar?) Foxy:todo bien Puppet? Puppet asintio. Golden:escuchen....sobre lo que no podia decirles.. De pronto,se escucho un horrible estruendo.Todas se aterraron. Golden:que..demonios..? Una extraña luz verde lleno la bodega,era tal su intensidad que todas debian cerrar los ojos,la luz a esa magnitud lastimaba sus ojos.Luego de unos minutos,la luz desaparecio.La bodega parecia normal,salvo por un detalle,a mitad de la bodega,un extraño bulto,cubierto por un mantel blanco. Freddy:que pasa? Foxy:Golden..? Golden no dijo nada. Bonnie:que es eso?(señala el bulto) Golden se acerca lentamente a ese extraño objeto. Puppet:Golden..ten cuidado.. De pronto,aquel bulto se movio. Chica:ahh!!! ?:agh..mi cabeza..donde estoy..? Ese bulto se levanto,quitandose el mantel que le cubria,se dio vuelta.Las demas pudieron ver que se trataba de una animatronica,solo que esta era demasido peculiar,su cabello era rojo con mechones amarillos,su cabellera lucia despeinada,la piel era una mezcla de amarillos,verde y cafe,tenia un moño rosado arrugado,usaba una camisa anaranjada con multiples agujeros y sin una manga,la falda que traia era de un rojo muy viejo,con colores fuicsa,el borde era desigual,usaba mallones azules con el borde amarillo,uno de esos mallones era mas corto que el otro,sus zapados eran grises y con cintas desatadas,de su cabeza salian 2 orejas de conejo verdes,su mirada era verde agua.Y lo que mas era notorio en ella,su pile estaba abierta en muchas partes,salian cables de entre los agujeros,y podian apreciar su endoesqueleto. Puppet:quien..eres tu...? ?:me llamo..Springtrap... Foxy:Springtrap? La nueva asintio. Bonnie:que haces aqui? Springtrap:vengo a ayudarles... Todas,menos Bonnie y Golden se emocionan.De pronto,Puppet se acerca a la nueva.Habia algo en ella que le parecia demasido familiar. Puppet:disculpa...alguna vez te he visto? Springtrap:a mi? Puppet asintio.Todas la miran extrañadas. Springtrap:se que reconoceria a un ser tan horrible como tu,asi que no. Todas se quedan paralizadas. Golden:que dijiste?! Springtrab:y hablando de cosas horribles Golden:oye! Y a ti quien tedio permiso de hablar de esa manera?! Springtrap: yo no pido permiso de nada,y menos a una osa sucia. La nueva camino entre las otras hasta llegar a la que se encontraba al final de todas,Bonnie. Springtrab:vaya vaya,otra coneja? Bonnie la miro sin decir nada. Springtrap:mas te vale no estorbarme si? Bonnie:estorbarte? Springtrap:aqui la que da ordenes soy yo Bonnie:no me confundas con Golden,aqui yo no doy ordenes Golden:Springtrap! Ahora tendras que.. Springtrap:nada! No pienso perder mi comodidad Golden:no te estoy preguntando! Springtrap:y yo te estoy avisando,asi que deja de darme ordenes o me vas a conocer! Chica:y quien te crees que eres?! Springtrap:creo que la pregunta eso,quienes son ustedes? Freddy:que? Springtrap:solo mirense,son tan pateticas con solo mirarlas,un grupo digno no son,tal vez son un error de alguien.Alguien sin cerebro. Foxy:yo te enseñare a...!!! Freddy y Chica la tomaron,Foxy estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella. Foxy:solo deja que me suelte! Te vas a arrepentir! Springtrap se dio vuelta,no sin antes enseñarles la lengua a las demas. Dieron las 12,Flash llego y Bonnie fue a su encuentro.Bonnie aun estaba nerviosa por el hecho de que Springtrap estaba en la pizzeria,pero trato de ignorarlo al recordar que ella habia dicho que no saldria. Bonnie:hola Flash Flash:hola Bonnie Bonnie:(mirando en todas direcciones)hoy no trajiste a First? Flash:ah?,no,hoy no Bonnie:por que? Flash:es que...el se quedo dormido..y no queria despertarlo. En la casa de Flash... First:SACAME DE AQUI FLASH!!! YO QUIERO IR!!! El niño pateaba la puerta,Flash la habia cerrado con llave y la atranco con una silla y una maceta. De vuelta a la pizzeria... Bonnie:lo entiendo Flash:pero...podemos pasar una buena noche los 2 Bonnie:claro!...Estem...Flash? Flash:si? Bonnie:po...por que..anoche tu... Flash:(nervioso y sonrojado)Y...yo...solo fue un..un..accidente...!! Bonnie:ah..lo entiendo... Flash la miro con una sonrisa triste,Bonnie solo bajo la mirada. En la bodega... Golden:ve a ayudarlas!! Springtrap:ve tu! Golden se enfurecio.Springtrap estaba recostada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados...hasta que... Sprigtrap:*snif snif* a que huele? Golden:a pizza Springtrap:no..eso no...es..carne...carne...de un humano.. Springtrap se quedo tiesa,despues sus ojos se volvieron negros en su totalidad.Salio de la bodega.Las demas la vieron caminar por los pasillos como olfatendo algo.La nueva llego a un pasillo,ahi pudo ver una luz.La luz del cuarto de vigilancia. Springtrap:que es eso? En el cuarto de vigilancia Bonnie tenia la mirada baja,no se atrevia a entablar palabra con Flash. Flash:Bonnie...estas bien...? ?:Bonnie?! Bonnie alzo la mirada,esa voz era inolvidable.Springtrap. Bonnie:QUE?!?! Flash:Bo... Bonnie... Flash se paralizo al ver a ese nuevo ser detrás de Bonnie. Bonnie:LARGO DE AQUI! Springtrap:No lo asustaras tu sola!! Flash:(asustar?) Bonnie:vete ya!! Springtrap:a un lado,me estorbas! La nueva empujo a Bonnie haciendo la a un lado.Flash retrocedia medroso. Springtrap: Y AHORA...VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS!! Springtrap le tomo de la camisa y lo elevo del suelo.Bonnie solo miraba,trataba de moverse y evitar eso....pero por alguna razón,no lo conseguia...no podía moverse. Flash cerro los ojos,aterrado.Springtrap abrió la mandíbula y.... Se detuvo en seco.Miro detenidamente al chico,Flash abrió los ojos y pudo ver la mirada de Springtrap,esos ojos verdes...eran tan...profundos...y...bellos... Springtrap contemplo al chico,le bajo con cuidado,y salio caminando. Flash la vio alejarse,Bonnie se acerco a el. Bonnie:ESTAS BIEN?! Flash:quien...quien era...? Bonnie:es...es...Springtrap... Flash: Hace cuanto esta aquí?! Bonnie:apareció hace unas horas... Flash:QUE?! AHORA APARECEN DE LA NADA?! Bonnie:no se...no se que hace aquí...o de donde vino... Flash:y...es mala...? Bonnie no respondió. Flash:Bonnie Bonnie:por que lo preguntas...? Flash:p-por nada en absoluto... Flash se sentó en la silla y se acomodo la corbata.Bonnie le miraba preocupada,no quería dejarlo solo...pero Springtrap...debía encontrar la manera de que no dijera nada. En la bodega Golden estaba tranquila en una esquina,le alegraba que Springtrap ayudara,pero al verla llegar agitada,se puso de pie. Golden:y a ti que te pasa?! Springtrap: asesina... Golden se tenso.Springtrap se alejo de ella y se sentó de espaldas en un rincón. Golden:(como...como...es que ella...sabe...?) Springtrap cerro los ojos aterrada,intentaba olvidar lo que había visto en el cuarto de vigilancia. Springtrap: (por que...? Por que lo vi...y recorde eso....?) Con Bonnie y Flash Bonnie:Flash..de verdad lo siento... Flash:no...no es nada... Bonnie:pero...ella pudo haberte lastimado...y todo por mi culpa Flash;no es nada grave Bonnie. Bonnie:debi haberla sentido! Debi saber que estaba cerca...Debi protegerte! Flash se tenso...y después se sonrojo. Flash:Bonnie...no digas eso... Bonnie:eh? Flash:no digas que debiste protegerme,no debes hacerlo. Bonnie:si debo... Flash:No Bonnie,no es tu deber...no debes hacerlo...no debería pedirte que hagas esto por mi Bonnie:pero Flash...quiero que estés bien...no quiero que sufras por mis compañeras...no soportaria perderte... Flash:que? Bonnie se sacudió. Bonnie:Flash...es Chica! Flash:aahhh...esta bien...ya lo manejo.. El guardia se aseguró de que la animatronica no llegara al cuarto. Flash:Bonnie...que dijiste...? Bonnie:te dije que Chica se movió. Flash:no,antes de eso...tu...no quieres perderme..? Bonnie:p-pues no... Flash:por-por que...? Bonnie se quedo muda. Flash:Bonnie? Bonnie:bueno...creo que es por que... Flash:por que? Bonnie:pues...(por que provocas algo en mi...algo que me gusta)..por que eres mi mejor amigo... Flash:ah...claro... En la bodega Springtrap se encontraba de espaldas a Golden.No se atrevia a mirarla.Golden pernancecia aterrada.Lo que Springtrap le había dicho...la dejo helada. Golden:(pero...como pudo ella...saber...?) Springtrap se aprieta la cabeza. Springtrap: (que..que es esto?...me duele la cabeza...que pasa...?!...) Sacanos... (Quien eres...?!) No nos dejes solas (A quienes?!) Por favor...recuerda... Springtrap: Silencio!!! Golden:que te pasa? Springtrap: no te acerques...no hables...no quiero oír a nadie!! La nueva se apreto la cabeza...esas voces no cesaban.De pronto...un recuerdo vino a su mente....el guardia qe estaba con Bonnie...el la hizo ver un pasado siniestro... Springtrap:(Ya basta!! Que es esto?!) Una sombra borrosa... 5 pequeñas aterradas... 1 cuchillo.... Un títere mirando todo.... Gritos de agonia... Un silencio sospechoso.... Sangre por todas partes... De vuelta en la bodega Flash tenia la vista en Bonnie,quien miraba el teléfono del chico, el guardia no dejaba de pensar en la animatronica... Flash:(esa mirada tan profunda...) Ella invadia todos sus pensamientos... Flash:(Nunca antes vi algo así...me haces recordar tantas cosas...) Su mente estaba en... Flash:(que eres Springtrap?...) Bonnie se tenso,algo en ella la puso nerviosa.Vio a Flash con la mirada perdida.Se preocupo.Mientras que en la bodega...Springtrap sintió un cosquilleo...alguien pensaba en ella. Flash:(que eres...?) Springtrap:(por que quiero saber quien eres?) Flash:(Que tienes tu...? Que tienes que Bonnie no tenga...?...por que tengo miedo y ansias de verte...?) Springtrap:(necesito de ti...) La noche se acabo. Flash salio del cuarto de vigilancia,Bonnie lo hizo detrás suyo,se despidieron con la mano,Bonnie volvió a su lugar y Flash camino a la salida.Llego a su hogar,no sin desatrancar la puerta,en el suelo vio a su hermano, dormido,con las manos hinchadas de tanto golpear la puerta.Flash lo cargo y lo llevo a su habitación. Flash:por que no dormiste aquí,mocoso? El chico se dio la vuelta para salir,pero antes de hacerlo,sintió un peso en su espalda. First:Torpe!! Yo quería ir!!! El niño jalaba el cabello de su hermano,y le daba golpes en la cara.Flash trataba de quitarselo. Flash:Quitate de encima!! First:Malo!! Flash:por que?! First:quieres quedarte a Bonnie para ti solo!! Flash se quedo tieso. First:no me digas que te pegue muy fuerte Flash se bajo al niño y fue a la sala.First lo siguió.El guardia se sentó en un sillón. First: Flash? Que pasa? Flash:por que dijiste eso? First:que cosa? Flash:que quería quedarme a Bonnie. First:pues...por que eso quieres? Flash:no...no quiero eso... First:pensé que te gustaba Flash:ella no me gus...! First:ves? Te quedaste mudo! Eso significa que no puedes decir que Bonnie no te gusta. Flash:First...me guste o no...es igual...ella solo me ve como amigo... First:no es cierto Flash... Flash:basta First...no quiero hablar del tema... First:bueno...y que paso en el trabajo? Te quisieron matar las amigas de Bonnie? Flash:solo una...digo..! First:quien?! Dime,dime,dime! Flash:no la conosco. First:como que no la conoces? Flash:pues nunca la había visto First:estas mas ciego que un topo Flash:oye! First:y como es esa animatronica? Flash:pues...tiene la piel destruida...su cabello esta despeinado...puedes ver el esqueleto de robot que tiene... First:que fea se oye! Flash:pero...tiene una mirada...esos que te dejan....como hipnotizado... Flash se queda mudo,First se molesta. First:Que no se te ocurra!! First le da un zape. Flash:que? First:Bonnie es mejor que esa cosa! Flash se sonroja. Flash:que insinuas?! First:si lastimas a Bonnie,te las veras conmigo! Flash:eh? En la pizzería Foxy:(a Springtrap) Oye! No se supone que nos debes ayudar?! Springtrap,;quien? Yo? Freddy:no quieras pasarte de lista! Springtrap: voy a hacer como si no existieran Chica:eres una infantil!! Springtrap: lalalalala! Puppet:pero que te pasa? Springtrap: lalalaalalalala!!! Freddy: Golden! Dile algo! Golden se quedo callada. Springtrap: lalalalala Puppet: puedes callarte? Springtrap: dejame pensar...no quiero Foxy:te juro que te voy a...!! Chica:dejala Foxy Freddy:no vale la pena Foxy:le voy a mostrar que con nosotras no se juega!! Freddy: ya calmate Springtrap les dio la espalda,t vio a Bonnie.quien tenia la mirada baja.Se acerco a ella Springtrap: (susurro)ya se tu secreto Bonnie se aterro. Bonnie:(susurro)te lo suplico no le digas a nadie Springtrap: calmate...no lo haré...con una condición Bonnie:que quieres? Springtrap: que me digas,quien es ese chico? Que hace aquí? Y,que pretenden ustedes 2? Bonnie:que?! Springtrap: responde o se lo dire a Golden Bonnie:No lo hagas!!! Puppet:puedes quedarte callada? Bonnie:perdon...(a Springtrap) por favor...no lo hagas... Springtrap: no diré nada si tu me dices lo que quiero saber... Bonnie:yo....esta bien....pero prometeme que nadie lo sabrá.... Springtrap: ya veremos.... Bonnie:que? Springtrap: mientras no hagas nada que me moleste de mi boca no saldrá nada Bonnie:bueno...pero...por favor...no hagas nada...el-el se llama Flash....es el guardia que contrataron para vigilar el lugar....lo único que hace es vigilar el lugar,lo juro... Springtrap: bien,ya respondiste a 2 preguntas,pero la tercera,esa no. Bonnie:eh-eh? Springtrap:(se acerca a Bonnie)qué pretenden ustedes dos? Bonnie:na-nada... Springtrap: no me mientas,sabes que puedo decir todo en este momento... Bonnie:lo juro....no pretendemos nada...solo lo ayudo con su trabajo Springtrap: lo haces a costa de tus compañeras? Bonnie:pues...si... Springtrap: pero...por que? Bonnie:no...no lo se...solo...no quiero que el se vaya... Springtrap se separo de Bonnie,se puso de pie y se alejo de cada una de las demás animatronicas. Springtrap:(eso...no tiene sentido...por que rechazar a sus amigas solo por un....un desconocido...?) Por que el lo es todo para mi... Springtrap: (Que?! Quien demonios...?!) El es la única felicidad que me queda... Springtrap: (Quien eres?!) Deberías recordarlo...era tu mejor amiga... Springtrap: Que?! Chica:que te pasa? Springtrap: nada! La nueva bajo la cabeza.Las demás volvieron a lo suyo.Springtrap se sentó en el piso. Springtrap: (Quien eres?! Que eres?!) Esta vez nada respondió.Springtrap se dio vuelta para ver a las demás,pero Bonnie llamo demasiado su atención... Springtrap: Bonnie...? La coneja estaba sentada en la misma pocision de antes,solo que esta vez....su mirada era negra en su totalidad...como si...estuviera apagada. Luego de unos segundos...la coneja volvió a la normalidad. Springtrap: (pero que..?!) De pronto...se escucho un ruido,alguien abria la bodega! Todas de inmediato volvieron a la pocision en la que las habían dejado allí,el señor Armor entro. Shinning: juraria haber oído algo... El hombre iba a salir,pero noto algo...había una animatronica nueva. Shinning: AHH!! Pero...?!?! El hombre salio de inmediato.Dejando solas a las demas. El día se acabo. 'NOCHE 68' Flash llego 20 minutos antes.Paso por el escenario,solo por hechar una mirada,después llego al cuarto de vigilancia. Entro allí,pero al hacerlo,algo le cubrió los ojos. Flash:Bonnie? El guardia toco las manos que lo cubrian....pero estas eran inusuales...no eran suaves...eran asperas y tenían agujeros. Flash: (aterrado) aahhh...! Bon....!(le cubre la boca) Springtrap:ssshh..callate o sabrán que estas aquí.(le destapa la boca) Flash:por favor...no me hagas nada... Springtrap: no te haré nada,solo vengo a hablar Flash:hablar? Springtrap: eso mismo Flash:por que hablaria contigo? Springtrap: mas te vale hacerlo,no sabes de lo que soy capaz Flash:es-esta bien,que quieres? Springtrap: hable con Bonnie hace una horas Flash:y...? Springtrap: quiero que me digas que demonios hiciste con ella? Flash:no entiendo Springtrap: nadie con buen juicio renunciaria a todo solo por un desconocido,que rayos le has dicho,que le has hecho para que caiga a tus pies? Flash:no...no he hecho nada... Springtrap: mas te vale responder,esa informacion me será muy útil Flash:para que? Springtrap: no es de tu incumbencia, ahora dime todo! Flash:juro que no le hecho nada,lo ultimo que haría seria hacerle algo para que actúe en contra de su voluntad,ella...ella solo me ayuda...a pesar de que nunca se lo pedí... Springtrap soltó al chico,el volvio la mirada hacia ella aterrado,Springtrap le vio a los ojos,Flash se quedo mudo. Flash:alguna...alguna vez nos hemos visto? Springtrap: no lo se... Flash:por que...por que me siento....? El reloj dio las 12. Springtrap: me voy de aquí,que ni se te ocurra decirle a Bonnie, te juro que te asesinare si lo haces. Ella salio.Flash la vio alejarse,no quiso quitarle la vista de encima,no hasta que desapareciera. Que era ella? Por que provocaba una sensación extraña en Flash? El guardia se quedo tieso un rato,nisiquiera noto la presencia de Bonnie,quien solo le vio preocupada. Bonnie:Flash? Flash:(por favor...vuelve Springtrap...) Bonnie:Flash? Estas bien...? Flash no respondió. En la bodega Springtrap había llegado ahí hace unos cuantos momentos,el haber hablado con Flash la tenia muy pensativa. Springtrap:(ese chico...siento...algo muy extraño cada vez que lo veo...) Golden:oye! Que esperas para salir Springtrap: no se...que cierres la boca? Golden se aproximo a ella furiosa.De inmediato la tomo del cuello con fuerza. Golden:escuchame bien,vas a hacer todo lo que te digo me has oído?!?! Springtrap la miro furiosa,pero de pronto....algo en las palabras de Golden la hizo temblar...de miedo. Springtrap: tu...Tu!! Golden:Que?! Springtrap: por que...por que lo hiciste?! Golden:(nerviosa pero fingiendo enojo) Hacer que?! Springtrap se soltó del agarre. Springtrap: solo eran niñas!!! No hicieron nada malo!!! Golden se tenso. Springtrap: Da la cara maldito!!! Los ojos de la dorada dejaron salir un ligero color morado. Golden:Callate!! Dicho esto le soltó una bofetada. Springtrap dio un paso hacia atras y salio de la bodega.Golden la vio salir,estaba aterrada. Golden:(Ya basta!!! Por que lo hiciste?!?!) Una de sus manos se levanto y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. De vuelta con Bonnie y Flash Bonnie:Flash? Que te pasa? Flash:a mi? Nada Bonnie:Flash,en tus ojos se nota que algo te pasa,puedes contarme Flash:no es algo grave Bonnie....solo pensaba...en...alguien... Bonnie sintió un pesar en el pecho. Bonnie:(triste)ah si? Flash:si...pero...no se... Bonnie:que pasa? Flash:necesito de tu ayuda Bonnie La animatronica solo asintió,a pesar de sentirme mal por lo que Flash le había contado,no podía negarse,le hizo una promesa a Flash....y a pesar de todo...la iba a cumplir. Flash:por favor Bonnie...dime quien es... Bonnie:quien? Flash:Springtrap... El mundo de Bonnie se vino abajo. Bonnie:no lo se.. Flash:como? Bonnie:no se...no la conosco aún... Flash:pero... Bonnie:no se nada Flash... Flash:podrías preguntarle a ella? Bonnie le vio con una fría mirada. Flash:Podrías hacerlo? Bonnie:no... Flash:por...? Bonnie:no lo haré...no lo haré Flash... Flash:Bonnie... Bonnie:la quieres conocer tu,no es así? Preguntale tu! Es mas...puedo ir por ella ahora mismo. Bonnie salio corriendo del cuarto.Flash trato de detenerla pero Bonnie no cedio,solo se alejo corriendo.Y del otro lado del cuarto...Springtrap permanecía en silencio.. Había oído todo. Flash tomo su computador en busca de Bonnie. Flash:(cambiando de cámaras a gran velocidad)no,no,no,no! ?:vaya... Flash:Ah! Tu aquí...?! Springtrap: calmate. Flash:Que buscas? Springtrap: venia a buscar a la coneja,pero veo que la ahuyentaste Flash:no la he ahuyentado Springtrap: entonces por que se fue? Flash:no lo se... Springtrap: creo que yo si lo se... Flash:como?! Springtrap: eres mas importante para ella de lo que pensé... Flash:que? Springtrap: escuchame,puedo ir por ella,pero debes prometer que nunca me volveras a llamar en su presencia Flash:lo haré...pero...como la traeras...? Springtrap: ella vendrá por su cuenta... Flash:que?! Springtrap no respondió,solo salio corriendo.Flash le vio alejarse,esperaba que volviera con Bonnie. Luego de unos minutos Bonnie apareció por el pasillo,tenia una mirada sonriente. Bonnie:lamento llegar tarde Flash,no se que me paso Flash:pero si ya habias llega... Bonnie:eh? Flash:na-nada olvidalo. De algún modo,Bonnie había olvidado lo que recién había hecho.Flash recibió a Bonnie como si nada,mientras que afuera del cuarto,alguien mostraba una leve sonrisa. Springtrap: listo...todo resuelto. Por que lo hiciste? Springtrap: (por que el necesitaba de mi ayuda) Eso no....por que tratas de quitarmelo? Springtrap: (a quien?) A el...es la única felicidad que me queda...el es la única razón para no enloquecer Springtrap: (no pretendo eso... Pero quien demonios eres tu?!) Solo soy una voz que necesita ayuda Springtrap se quedo muda,luego volvió a la bodega. Con Flash Bonnie:y...ya estas mejor? Flash:por que lo preguntas? Bonnie:pues...por que has estado muy raro Flash:no...no es nada Bonnie... Bonnie:lo juras? Flash:amm...si Bonnie:ok...te creo...y First? Cono esta? Flash:el? Pues muy bien Bonnie:me alegro,no me gustaría que algo le pasara... Flash:ni a mi.... Bonnie:me alegra ver que ahora se lleven mejor... Flash:es gracias a ti Bonnie.. Bonnie solo bajo la cabeza sonriente.Flash la vio y sintió su corazon latir con velocidad. En el pirata Cove Foxy:quien se cree que es esa idiota?! Apenas lleva aquí unos dias y ya se siente la reina?! Ni Freddy me hace enojar tanto... ?:*asoma su cabeza dentro de la cortina*de mala educación hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas Foxy:a quien engañas? Sabes que también la odias,Puppet Puppet:*entra y levita sobre Foxy*yo no diría que la odio... Foxy:Como?! Pero si es odiosa! Puppet:ya se que su actitud no son muy agradables. .pero...ella tiene algo... Foxy:si que tiene algo;una boca que me dan ganas de golpear Puppet:no es eso...siento...en lo mas profundo de mis circuitos...que alguna vez llegue a verla...me recuerda a alguien...pero no se a quien... Foxy:ahora que lo mencionas...también siento que la he visto hace un tiempo...tiene una mirada muy parecida a... Puppet:a una niña...? Foxy:una niña que solía visitarnos...? Puppet se aprieta la cabeza,a causa de un gran dolor.Foxy también. Foxy:aaaahhh!!! Ya basta!!!! Puppet:*deja de levitar*Aaaaahh!!! Sus gritos atrajeron la atención de Freddy,quien se acerco a ellas. Freddy:y a ustedes que les pasa? Puppet levanta la mirada,ve a Freddy... Puppet:no...no lo se...pero... Foxy:*señala a Freddy* quien ....quien eres tu? Freddy: dejense de bromas,que les pasa? Puppet:quienes son ustedes? Freddy se queda perpleja. Freddy:Me están asustando, que les pasa? Foxy la vio aterrada,Freddy aún no comprendía que pasaba.Chica llega. Chica:pasa algo Freddy? Freddy:no se que les pasa a estas dos Chica:Puppet? Foxy? Que pasa? Puppet:quien eres tu? Chica se asusto. En alguna parte ?:PERO QUE PASA?! Las veia furioso,sostuvo a que estaba vendada por los ojos,mientras que esta solo balbuceba. ?2:Ya te vi...quien eres...mi nombre es lindo...sonrian...no me digan que me equivoque...donde estoy?...como me llamo?...jugamos algo?... ?:DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA DEMENTE!!! Las demás veían aterradas a la vendada... mientras que otra de ellas se encontraba riendo de la nada.Ella solo enunciaba esto: ?3:vamos al pirata Cove...vamos al pirata Cove.... ?4:*con lagrimas en los ojos* que les hiciste?! ?:FUERON USTEDES!!! ALGO ESTA AFECTANDO SU MEMORIA!!! SOLO YO DEBO HACER ESO!!! Todas lo vieron asustadas. ?:TU!!!*señaló a la que acababa de hablar* TU TUVISTE ALGO QUE VER EN ESTO?! ?4:que?...pero como podria...? ?:QUE LE HICISTE A MI PODER?! ?4:yo..yo no he hecho.... El la tomo del cuello mientras la levantaba. ?:MAS TE VALE DESHACER LO QUE HICISTE!!! ?4:ya te dije...que no se nada... El le dio una cachetada. ?:VAS A HABLAR?! ?4:no se nada... ?:TU TE LO HAS BUSCADO. Las niñas se dieron vuelta,no querían observar semejante golpiza.La sombra de esta dejaba ver como una figura alta tomaba a la pequeña del cuello,la estrangulo con sus manos...después la dejo caer al piso y la pisaba y pateaba continuamente. Con cada golpe,el repetia: ?:VAS A HABLAR,IDIOTA?! Para cuando la noche acabo,el se había ido.Pero la pequeña estaba en el suelo...no se movía....su cara estaba deforme y con múltiples golpes en el rostro.Su vestido estaba rasgado y con agujeros.Las que no balbuceaban se le acercaron y la llamaron. Pero ella no se movía. Finalizo la noche. 'NOCHE 69' Las animatronicas ya estaban en la bodega,Chica y Freddy habian obligado a Foxy y Puppet a entrar alli.Freddy busco a Golden...pero no había rastro de ella.Golden no estaba en la bodega... Holis gente bonita,ya estoy de regreso,no se preocupen,ya no me ausentarse de esta manera,es solo que con mi examen para la prepa y los trabajos finales no he tenido tiempo ni para entrar a FL,el caso s que volví y como compensación por mi ausencia voy a editar cada día de la semana,(como un maratón) así que eso es todo,gracias por la espera. Su amiga LILIFLASHLIGHT ..................... Freddy:Golden?! Puppet:que pasa? Que van a hacernos? Chica:Puppet,calma,debes estar dañada o algo,somos tus amigas Foxy:y como te llamas tu? Chica:soy Chica Foxy:*señala a Bonnie*y ella? Bonnie:soy la Bonnie,la única con una pizca de cordura en este lugar. Freddy:CALLATE! Bonnie solo sonrió y se dio vuelta. Freddy:*revisa detrás de unas cajas*Golden?! Donde estas. Springtrap: vaya,veo que esa se escapo Freddy:Cierra la boca!! Springtrap solo soltó una carcajada. Chica:Golden! Responde! Responde! Freddy:te necesitamos! En algún sitio ?:(eh? Que pasa?) Te necesitamos Golden En la bodega Chica:Freddy,esto no puede ser,Golden nunca saldria.... Freddy:tenemos que encargarnos nosotras...Golden...debió haber salido a buscarnos...jejeje Bonnie:vaya...veo que sin Golden no son nada... Chica;no te metas! Bonnie:*se levanta y se pone de frente a las demás* Claro que me meto! Vivo aquí,con ustedes así que estoy en toda libertad para involucrarme! Springtrap solo observo la escena cruzada de brazos. Bonnie:Dense cuenta de una vez! No necesitan de Golden! Deben alejarse de ella!! Solo les ha mentido todos estoy años!! Foxy:quien es Golden? Bonnie:es la animatronica mas mentirosa que puedes conocer. Chica:no hables así de ella! Freddy:tu eres la mentirosa! Bonnie:Maldita sea! Freddy! No seas tan ciega!! Golden solo les ha metido ideas en la cabeza!! Siempre les oculta secretos!! Es mala a todas horas;!! Solo quiere manipularlas!! Chica:CALLATE!! Bonnie:Mirate Chica!!! Que demonios te pasa?! Puppet;no griten... Bonnie:por favor Puppet...disculpa esto no es contigo...es solo que de alguna manera el que olvides todo me alegra...así podre contarte toda la verdad... Freddy: Mentirosa!! Bonnie:Dejen de llamarme de ese modo!! Springtrap seguía muda. Bonnie:Que te paso Freddy? Donde esta aquella animatronica que conocía? Donde se fue mi amiga,esa que vivía cantando alegremente, que asustaba a los guardias con globos de muchos colores...donde esta la cantante a la que tanto quería? Freddy bajo la cabeza. Bonnie:*a Chica*donde esta esa pollita tímida? La que siempre hacia malabares con su cupcake,la que siempre se escondida detrás de todas pero se levantaba para ayudarnos cuando era necesario? Categoría:Fanw-Fics Categoría:Comunidad Equestria Academy